


【ER】安灼拉!跟我談戀愛!

by Musical1041Irene



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, ダメな私に恋してください
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, M/M, Moulin Rouge References, Mozart L'Opera Rock - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 90,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical1041Irene/pseuds/Musical1041Irene
Summary: 又名請跟酒鬼的我談戀愛沒錯是日劇AU常用的設定寫膩了來搞搞創shè業chù青年ABC然後還是想搞ABC之間的親戚關係(。養貓起名必須是法革三巨頭
Relationships: Bahorel/Éponine Thénardier, Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Feuilly/Jean Prouvaire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

格朗泰爾沒錢吃飯了。

比沒錢吃飯更糟的是他沒錢喝酒了。

一個沒有酒喝的畫手為什麼還要存在這個世界上?這樣的一生有什麼意義可言?

格朗泰爾也不確定自己是怎麼把好好的生活搞成屎的。他只是不想回老家工作而已。

格朗泰爾的父親擁有波爾多地區最大的酒莊和釀酒廠。也就是說，如果他想，格朗泰爾可以打著試酒員的名頭喝酒不付錢。

但是他不想。

格朗泰爾想在巴黎當個藝術家，有自己的畫廊，定期開展覽的那種。

然而目前他幹的活兒是接案畫畫按件計費，並且已經超過一百天沒有接案，他屋裡的電跟網都已經停了，距離他本人被房東踹下樓的日子只剩不到十八個鐘頭。

生可忍熟不可忍，格朗泰爾丟開削筆刀，踏過屋裡的滿地廢稿，他決定出門透透氣，格朗泰爾翻箱倒櫃，掏遍所有牛仔褲口袋，神蹟似地湊出兩歐元，他愉快地收好這些珍貴的硬幣，拎起除了快要被停機的手機啥都沒裝的包，離開公寓步行到聖米歇爾廣場，找了家店買到一罐酒精濃度百分之五的啤酒，結過帳立馬拉開易拉環，當別人在聖米歇爾廣場的長木板椅上曬太陽喝咖啡餵鴿子，格朗泰爾則蹲在地上，喝著啤酒，思考下一步是該上哪兒打工，還是乾脆撞豆腐一頭碰死算了。

說到撞豆腐，就在格朗泰爾仔細思考到底是把自己扔進塞納河還是從聖母院鐘樓跳下來更痛快的當兒，還真有個不長眼的混蛋狠狠踹在格朗泰爾背後，格朗泰爾手裡的啤酒給撒了滿地，踹他的人一個咧踞幾乎臉朝下摔倒，格朗泰爾則臉朝下被撲倒在聖米歇爾廣場粗糙的石板磚地面。

「你操他媽－」

「格朗泰爾?」

那麼問題來了，有什麼事能比你一個人想喝瓶酒靜靜時不僅被人踢翻而且那個踢翻你的傢伙曾經是你搞砸小組作業後揚言一輩子都不要再碰見的人更糟的?

「是你嗎，格朗泰爾?」

「虧你還記得我叫什麼名字，」格朗泰爾諷刺道，「真難為你了，阿波羅，你在五好青年都在認真賣肝的星期三大駕光臨這個貧民窟是幹什麼來的?」

「怎麼，這個貧民窟是你開的?」安灼拉冷冷地說，「你在正常有點自覺保持尊嚴的人們都在給自己掙活命錢的星期三白天蹲在地上酗醉不了的酒又是幹什麼來的?」

 **酗醉不了的酒** 真是萬箭穿心 **。** 法學院第一名畢業的嘴皮子果然不是白練的呢。

格朗泰爾堆起滿臉友善的假笑，「我就是沒有尊嚴怎麼著，沒事拿腳踹人不說，你踢飛我唯一能攝取的水份又該怎麼辦?」

「正常人也不會蹲在地上喝酒。如果你沒蹲在地上我也踹不著你。」

「我心情不好想要蹲在地上是我的自由，這是法國憲法保障我的公民權力，你有本事去挑戰憲法唄， **忒彌斯女神** 。」

「不就是瓶啤酒嗎!」安灼拉在爆炸的瞬間也同時收拾自己恢復高冷、居高臨下面帶鄙夷瞅著坐在地上的格朗泰爾的模樣。

「自己把自己搞破產你還有理了。」

他補完刀，撿起被他踢飛的啤酒罐扔進垃圾桶，轉身走向二十分鐘前格朗泰爾才去過的便利店，不一會兒拿著兩瓶酒精濃度百分之三十二，一瓶就要將近十歐元的玻璃罐裝德國啤酒回到聖米歇爾廣場，拽起格朗泰爾扔進空的長木板椅，然後把其中一瓶酒連同開罐器扔給他。

「賠你了。」安灼拉說完，放下包也坐進長木板椅，拿走開罐器撬開玻璃瓶蓋，仰天連灌三口，那頭張英俊的刺眼的臉配上好看的引人直視的蓬亂金髮在陽光下簡直是完美的人像寫生素材。

「陪我喝酒。」安灼拉說著，拿他的酒瓶碰了格朗泰爾的瓶子一下。

「－哈?」

由於這兩位青年很快就要展開一段並不瘋狂也不能改變世界，但是至少足夠改變他們自己未來的同居生活，理解他們交惡的過往是很有必要的。

安灼拉，地主家的聰明兒子，傳統意義上的高富帥三好青年，學霸，按照套路他的人生軌跡不是成為國會議長就是變成接掌家業的霸道總裁，但是顯然上帝不可言喻的計畫並不是按套路走的。

安灼拉曾經跟格朗泰爾共同上過兩堂沒用但是不得不拿到學分的通識課，又由於他們都是在最後一刻遞補上課堂名額空缺，以至沒辦法在幫上尋找小組作業伙伴而只得勉強湊成一組。於是格朗泰爾在該學期內接受了安灼拉的雙重高壓統治，在距離死線分明還有大半個學期的時後就被迫開始蒐集材料、打論文初稿二稿三稿四稿、製作投影片等工作，而這些都是藝考生格朗泰爾天生不擅長的項目；可想而知，在格朗泰爾試圖努力達到安灼拉的要求並失敗過後，他決定放他的作業伙伴也放自己一馬，他把谷歌到的所有作業素材連同投影片檔案寄到安灼拉的郵箱，然後在本來該是他們發表成果的那兩天睡在畫室，讓安灼拉必須獨自完成所有發表研究成果並交出完整期末論文的活兒。兩堂課的教師都由於格朗泰爾逃課的次數在限制範圍內，並且的確也做到蒐集資料的工作而給了他一個勉強及格的分數，這個結果惹毛了安灼拉。格朗泰爾為了身心健康著想本來也沒打算在課堂結束後繼續跟安灼拉聯繫，他最後一次聽見安灼拉的消息是從古費拉克(格朗泰爾另一堂課善良的小組伙伴，並且在學生會跟安灼拉當同事)的嘴裡聽說安灼拉把他們學院的某個教授懟的當場離開課室，法學院院長為此寫了封親筆信件寄去安灼拉的老家通知他家長，只不過後面什麼都沒有發生。

就這樣的臭脾氣還有大把人跟他當鐵哥們也是奇了。

在畢業證到手後四個月，格朗泰爾在成為遊民的邊緣，在聖米歇爾廣場，跟安灼拉像在演什麼電視影集似地並肩坐在長木板椅上喝啤酒，等待人類灑穀粒投餵的鴿子散佈在地上。格朗泰爾懷疑著要是他設陷阱逮只鴿子回去點火烤了會不會被舉報進局子。

「所以你是沒地方住了才在這裡遊蕩還是怎麼著?」安灼拉悶了另一口啤酒，問道。

格朗泰爾反問，「你不在市中心又跑來這裡幹嘛?」

「我來看店。」

「這裡可不是開法律事務所的好地方。」格朗泰爾說。

安灼拉白他一眼，「誰說是事務所了。」

「大家都是失業人口，」格朗泰爾慢條斯理不慍不火，「犯不著把火氣發在同類身上。不過你身為上流社會菁英人士竟然也有失業的一天呢。」

安灼拉嘆了口氣，然後給格朗泰爾說了這四個月來他是如何試圖擺脫老家父親的支配，想在巴黎找個工作，然而沒有任何事務所敢雇用他，最後他發現原來是自家老父親透過黑箱提前關照了所有律師事務所不許招聘安灼拉，想藉此逼迫他回南方故鄉當接班人的悲慘故事。

格朗泰爾非但不同情還有點幸災樂禍，「那你現在怎麼辦啊?」

「老傢伙給我開了個條件，」安灼拉鬱悶地說，「他借我一筆基金，讓我一年之內靠那邊那間破落咖啡館回本，要是成功了他就不再管我要做什麼，要是沒成功－」

格朗泰爾深深呼吸，「壕無人性。那個店在哪裡?」

安灼拉只了個方向，格朗泰爾順著看過去，在聖米歇爾廣場的角落，有間看起來從1830年代就存在的老舊咖啡屋，蒙塵的招牌隨時有掉下來砸破路人腦袋的風險。

「草，」格朗泰爾說，「祝你好運。」

然後安灼拉突然回頭直勾勾盯住格朗泰爾。倒不是說猛然被這麼好看一男的盯著讓格朗泰爾爆了滿身雞皮疙瘩，而是安灼拉那對藍寶石似的眼睛裡明顯在打的算盤讓格朗泰爾現在立刻就想逃跑－雖然他似乎沒有藏身之處可去了。

「你，」格朗泰爾顫抖著說，「休想。別問我，我還想多活幾年。」

「我缺人手，」安灼拉瞇著眼睛說道，「正好你缺工作。」

「我有工作好吧，」格朗泰爾(心虛地)反駁。

「你有地方住嗎?」

「謝謝，我正想體驗一把在地鐵站過夜來著。」

「我可以讓你用工資換包吃包住。」

「我就是醉死了，在酒精裡泡爛了也不會－」

「你可以在店裡幫人畫畫，就當給你補貼酒錢。」

「媽的，安灼拉，」

格朗泰爾幹掉玻璃罐裡的最後一口酒，對著空瓶發誓他才不是屈於飢寒交迫的現實而是為了可以畫畫喝酒才答應幹這種寄人籬下的事，然後咬著牙說，「成交。」

「看來過了整整兩年，你的確沒什麼改變啊，」安灼拉微笑著，對格朗泰爾說，「 **廢柴** 。」


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

迷之BGM: [Bistro Fada](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mWNhn7xB2w8)

格朗泰爾的人生哲學是只要能活就不找人借錢。

然後安灼拉預支他四個半月的工資讓格朗泰爾付清欠的房租，交了手機費並搬到新的住處。

新的住處是咖啡館樓上的公寓，他的新室友是安灼拉。

格朗泰爾把他的家當拖進公寓大門，安灼拉在公寓堆滿他的書，格朗泰爾進屋時正在專心閱讀手裡的一疊紙。

做為未來即將互相忍(折)受(磨)彼此的室友，格朗泰爾決定由他做起友善的開場。他問，「那是什麼?」

「咖啡館的開店企劃。」安灼拉說，「等會你放好東西也過來看。」

「你寫的?」

「是古費拉克寫的。」

一個商業法專業的傢伙竟然給刑法專業的斯巴達人寫開店企畫書。這關係可不是普通的好。

「古費是我表弟，他本來就一直想搞點這方面的事。」安灼拉聳聳肩膀，「那是什麼?」

「不會吧不會吧不會吧，」格朗泰爾用被震撼的口吻說，「這你都看不出來，這是一個裝著吉他的吉他箱。」

安灼拉放下企劃書，以認真又誠摯的語氣發問，「既然你有吉他，為什麼不賣了還房租?」

這就有點過分了。長的再好看的人問這種沒有良知的話都是不能忍的。

「你有沒有人性?」格朗泰爾忍著朝安灼拉那張漂亮的臉大喊大叫的衝動，揹著吉他箱站在原地平靜地嘶吼，

「你有沒有人性，安灼拉，讓你賣掉你那堆破書還錢給你老爸你願意嗎?不要以為世界上所有人都跟你一樣是個沒有感情的工作機器!」

安灼拉翹著腿坐在原本該能讓三個人坐卻被他用書本堆積到只剩一個座位的沙發，竟然還認真思考了會格朗泰爾的話。格朗泰爾抓起行李箱穿過客廳找到他的新房間，扔下家當回到客廳，安灼拉就在客廳中央，左手拿企劃書，右手拿著一杯涼白開，真摯又誠懇地說，「我道歉。」

格朗泰爾咬咬牙，「算了。」

安灼拉在格朗泰爾伸手想接過水杯的前一秒鐘轉身回去坐在他舒服的長沙發，「熱水壺在廚房，這裡白天禁酒。冰箱跟冰箱門的第二層都是你的，杯架還有櫃子按照名字標籤使用。」

格朗泰爾都不知道自己是該慶幸安灼拉是個能夠分清楚個人使用空間的室友還是該為接下來的無薪打工仔生涯感到害怕。大學二年級那整個學期被安灼拉支配的痛苦還在他最恐怖的噩夢裡徘徊。他認命而哀怨地進廚房找到貼有他名字的杯架，掛上他自己拉坯做的馬克杯，用另一個自己做的杯子接水，開冰箱看看裡面他可以用的地方(雖然格朗泰爾沒有需要放冰箱的東西)，這才回到客廳，屋主安灼拉給格朗泰爾弄了張塑料椅子。客廳的三層書櫃擺滿顯然價格不斐的成套精裝書，十幾只正版漫威跟DC的超英模型(萬惡地有好幾代)擱在剩下的空間。玻璃茶几有分成四冊的維克多‧雨果全集，最上面則有一台正在充電的平板。

「所以，」格朗泰爾認命地坐進塑料椅，「你打算讓我幹什麼?」

安灼拉帶著困苦的表情翻過一頁，把企劃書面轉到格朗泰爾面前，「你看不看的懂這個?」

「這不是預期收支表嗎，」格朗泰爾看了眼古費拉克幫忙擬的表格，「還有月淨利跟硬體折舊率，下面這個是預算配比跟你的本額現金流動率評估。古費拉克給你算的偏寬，樓下有多少東西是現成可用的?」

「就商用咖啡機，冰櫃跟空調。」安灼拉說，「好像還有鑲在牆壁的那種瓦斯爐。」

格朗泰爾看看表格再看看他。

「安灼拉，你是不是看不懂收支報表?」

「我又不是財務專業。」

「就你這樣還要繼承你家土地呢。」

「你又是怎麼會看這些的?」安灼拉氣呼呼地反問。

「小時候被學會的。」格朗泰爾才不會告訴安灼拉他就是為了從他父親的口袋賺買吉他的零花錢在一週內生吞整套企業管理基礎理論，然後保留下看表格的技能而忘記理論課本的內容。

安灼拉喝了口水，把整份企劃書交給格朗泰爾。咖啡店的營銷套路不脫貼傳單跟經營ins主業，開業前修整咖啡館的代辦事項列滿整整兩張紙的正反面。

「我還有幾個朋友會抽空過來幫忙，你是固定員工，」安灼拉說，「我的資金很有限，所以基本上也只能僱你一個，清潔工作跟搬椅子這類體力活我們應該可以一起搞定。你會煮咖啡嗎?」

「廢話。」格朗泰爾翻閱到預期能夠最快回本的營業項目，古費拉克顯然做了不少調查，他在企劃書上列舉的都是可以賣個中價位又適合新手開店的菜單。

「你打算完全按照古費拉克的方案營業?」

「應該就是這樣了。」安灼拉說。

格朗泰爾不禁為這間咖啡館能夠存活的期限感到擔憂。他抱著確認安灼拉是不是真的對做生意完全沒有概念的心態發問，「你會不會做爐烤豬肉排?」

「說實話，不會。」

「蛋黃醬生菜沙拉?」

「生菜沙拉可以，蛋黃醬不行。」

「檸檬紙包雞腿?」

「不會。」

「調酒?就最基本的那些，莫西托、瑪格麗特、金湯尼?」

安灼拉搖搖頭，「我不喝那些。」

「咖啡上的拉花?」

「你在跟我開玩笑嗎。」

「……那你會啥?」

安灼拉望著天花板想了好一會兒，「奶油煎法棍片、茄汁意麵，還有煎蛋。」

「茄汁是你自己做還是罐頭的?」

「當然是罐頭。」

「恕我直言，安灼拉，」格朗泰爾說，「我們之間到底誰才是廢柴?」

「你要是不想在這裡幹活可以現在就走。」

三秒鐘後格朗‧瀟灑‧泰爾決定為了不至於接到父母電話時給告訴他們自己睡在地鐵站而留在這裡，並且提出捨棄古費拉克的建議，在開業初期暫且使用他們能用有限的人力在高頻時段快速做出來的菜單。

「然後呢?」

「然後，我們趁這段時間練會這些進階版的菜單，」格朗泰爾耐著性子對商業小白安灼拉解釋，「等到店裡有穩定客流量，甚至有固定回來吃東西的客戶，就可以定時推出新品項，維持新鮮感的同時說不定可以帶來新的客源。」

「這不是很麻煩嗎。」安灼拉說，「為什麼不能直接找別的店談個進貨價，從外面進些簡單的午餐、甜品什麼的。」

「如果你有很多很多錢並且沒有打算營業超過兩個月，當然可以這麼幹，」格朗泰爾說，「先不要說經營品牌，爭取最低生產成本跟最高營收額才是你能快速回本還錢的模式。不過我幹嘛這麼熱心給你出主意?」

「因為你也欠我錢。」安灼拉微笑著說。

格朗泰爾二十三年又九個月的人生中沒有像現在這一秒這麼想找桶工業酒精跳進去讓自己化在裡面。

「但是你說的聽起來很有道理，」安灼拉又說，「就這麼辦吧。這幾天你先幫我打掃店面，看看要買哪些設備，外面那塊舊招牌也要找人來拆掉。」

「你打算給你的咖啡館起什麼名字?」格朗泰爾問道。

「還在想。」安灼拉在企劃書的菜單上畫了個叉，「菜單可以慢慢設計，我要先去樓下整理，愈早開始營業愈好。」

如果《破產姊妹》要製作巴黎版，格朗泰爾會很樂意當他們的編劇。安灼拉的父親頂下來扔給他的歇業咖啡座像是已經積了兩百年灰，幸虧瓦斯爐有火，咖啡機還算能夠正常運作，只不過冰櫃得重新灌冷媒，空調也得換新的遙控器。格朗泰爾簽了工作還債的賣身契，跟安灼拉花費四天四夜火氣沖天的合作把咖啡座內外打掃乾淨，清洗髒的黏手的玻璃窗，用乾洗噴劑對付窗簾，塑料沙發皮的裂縫被格朗泰爾用油畫顏料混合黏著劑補上，除非是視力2.0的神探絕對看不出來。這間咖啡座有十六個室內桌位跟兩個室外桌位，這是如果安灼拉願意多花錢換掉外面破爛的令人不忍卒睹的遮雨帆布的情況。安灼拉想了一晚上後決定連同舊招牌一起換掉帆布。新的遮雨帆布是國旗配色，格朗泰爾等工人撤走梯子，舉起手機給大改造成功的咖啡館拍了幾張照片。除了即將來臨開關店門、端盤子，做咖啡、調酒還有三明治、烤牛肉等工作，格朗泰爾還負責給咖啡館拍照片，做vlog讓安灼拉用來經營他們的instagram主頁，目前關注這個主頁的人僅有他們各自的朋友。現在整個外部環境是弄乾淨了，咖啡館的牆還是光禿禿且油漆斑駁，從發黃的舊式白油漆下露出鐵灰色的長方形水泥磚。

「掛你的畫好了。」安灼拉提議。

「我的畫?」

「你總有點拿的出手的作品吧，」安灼拉抱著手臂，審視著空蕩蕩的牆面，「如果你真的想在店裡畫畫，至少該有點證據讓人信得過你。」

還真他媽有道理。

格朗泰爾邁起痠痛的四肢爬上樓梯回公寓再爬回他的房間，找出幾幅進過藝術學院定期展覽的畫讓安灼拉挑選。

安灼拉皺著眉頭說，「你畫的這都是什麼玩意兒?」

「抽象派理解一下?」

「人物肖像不是該寫實點?」

「你怕是沒聽過瓦西里·康丁斯基(Wassily Kandinsky)或是胡安·米羅（Joan Miró i Ferrà）。」

「對不起還真沒聽過。」安灼拉說，「就用這些。我還需要你給咖啡座畫個招牌。」

格朗泰爾說，「你有找人做新牌子的預算?」

「沒有，」安灼拉一派心安理得，「也不是非得用招牌不可，掛條顯眼的帆布也是一樣的，不是嗎?」

「這不在合同內容，」格朗泰爾說，「我可以幫你畫帆布，但是這屬於我的接案範圍，是按件計價的。」

「行，」安灼拉說，「多少錢?」

「行情價扣掉尾數，八十歐*。」

「大約是你兩周的工資。」安灼拉說，「這個可以。那就麻煩你了。」

「你打算叫它什麼名字?」格朗泰爾問。

安灼拉沉吟半晌，拿起茶几上貼有彩色標籤的雨果全集，湊在眼前認真地翻閱數頁，最後他下定決心，指著被他用螢光筆畫滿花花綠綠的線的書頁說，「就叫 **謬尚咖啡館** 。」

「……你不覺的這個名字聽起來很悲慘?」

安灼拉”碰”地闔上雨果全集，藍的要人命的眼睛閃現激昂的火光，他昂起頭引起他那頭金髮出現波浪，蒼白又好看的能當卡刷的臉龐被充滿理想的熱情點亮，如果不是格朗泰爾用他的畫筆發過誓絕對不跟這個同時是工作狂和控制狂的怪胎打交道(除非他需要吃飯)說不定他就心動了。

「謬尚是個好名字，」安灼拉強調，「我們現在就在聖米歇爾廣場，就在六月革//命發生的地點，有比謬尚更適合的名字算我輸。」

自由畫手格朗泰爾嘆了口為五斗米折腰的氣。

「好吧，明天我要請假，」他說，「明天我要去買帆布畫招牌，完成後得過兩天才能讓你掛在門口。」

兩天後，格朗泰爾把他畫好後噴上他擁有的最昂貴的防水噴漆的帆布招牌疊成豆腐干拿到咖啡館外頭。安灼拉的幾個親友答應在星期天過來幫忙布置店面，格朗泰爾走前門下樓，穿過安靜又整潔的咖啡座來到門外，抖開同樣用國旗配色打底好搭配遮雨帆布的招牌給安灼拉看。

「……神他媽始於1832年。」安灼拉說。

*我不確定歐洲/法國自由畫手接案的費用行情，隨便編個數字，如果有了解真實情況的小伙伴可以告訴我


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

「是你說的叫謬尚。」格朗泰爾回答，「不然你乾脆說這是當年朗特奈克侯爵來吃過黑麥麵包的餐館算了。」

「不要拿九三年當梗。」安灼拉怒斥，「郭文子爵是偉大的自由先驅，這卻不代表我們不該尊敬朗特奈克侯爵。」

「隨便。」格朗泰爾說，「你答應的早餐在哪裡?」

安灼拉用如今有名字的謬尚咖啡館的瓦斯爐給格朗泰爾做奶油煎法棍片佐乾乳酪配太陽蛋的同時，他的親友出現了。

「對不起哈，安琪親愛的，」古費拉克拿著其它咖啡館的外帶紙杯道歉，「飛兒昨天有兩場手術，回家我們還－反正我看他睡的那麼熟就不叫他了，今天就我一個。」

另一個格朗泰爾不認識但是非常有好感的青年也說，「熱安也是。他今天凌晨三點才下飛機，現在我就希望他的領導別給他發消息。」

「讓他們睡吧。」安灼拉說，「弗以伊，這是我的員工格朗泰爾，格朗泰爾，這是我表弟的伴侶。熱安是我最小的表弟。」

「您好!」弗以伊說。

「請叫我R，而且用你就可以了。」飢餓的格朗泰爾握著弗以伊的手說。

「R，」古費拉克快樂地問道，「你被安琪使喚的還習慣不?」

格朗泰爾環視整個謬尚的店鋪，回想他在把這裡從鬧鬼的老房子修建成今天這副模樣的過程。說真的，安灼拉那叫使喚嗎，那分明是壓榨，是剝削，是新資本主義地主對無產勞動階級的棒槌統治!

安灼拉拿起研磨胡椒罐，給太陽蛋做了調味，把盤子放在格朗泰爾面前。

「謝謝。」格朗泰爾說。

好一個人窮志短現場。

「我也經歷過這些，」弗以伊安慰，「這樣的生活似乎是我們這個時代的青年都必須經歷的，撐過去還完錢就好了。」

格朗泰爾用手拿起法棍片咬它，顯然他在某個程度上低估了安灼拉，他才咬一口的法棍片成功阻止了格朗泰爾想填坑式吞食早餐的想法。

安灼拉卻沒有耐心等格朗泰爾吃完法棍片並想出一句充滿十九世紀風情天花亂墜形容詞的讚美話。

「怎麼樣?」安灼拉逼問的時候並不是著急著想得到格朗泰爾的反饋。他只是有點兒好奇。

「靠，」

「你就只會說這些了?」

「我服了，」格朗泰爾啃掉法棍片，用叉子戳開蛋黃，用第二片法棍沾蛋液塞進嘴，迎來第二次美味爆炸。

「這明明是基本本基家常速食啊，」他忍著想對安灼拉那張漂亮的扎眼的臉嚎叫的衝動，平靜且在滿嘴法棍的情況下模糊不清的說，「你怎麼能把它搞得這麼好吃?別搞其他花樣了，就賣這個!」

「讓我也吃一個。」古費拉克說。

格朗泰爾捧起盤子捍衛他辛苦賺來的血汗早餐，安灼拉站在吧檯後邊舉起鍋鏟，那樣的姿態就好比他穿著圍裙擊劍。弗以伊往後一仰躲開沾油的鍋鏟，安灼拉用鏟柄敲中古費拉克的手，掛上職業假笑，「你要吃就付錢。」

「我是你表弟。」

「行吧，給你打一折。」

「你都給熱安安跟我煎一輩子的法棍片了。」

「熱安就不會胡攪蠻纏。」

「你沒良心。」

「不吃就算了，」安灼拉說，「格朗泰爾，把你的盤子給我。」

格朗泰爾抱著盤子，古費拉克以餓貓撲狼之姿離席撲向他，笑到變形的弗以伊又把古費拉克推回去，摸出兩張十歐元放在櫃檯。

「我請客。」他說，「安琪，多做一份，我帶回去給熱安。」

「價目表都還沒掛上吶。」格朗泰爾說。

「沒關係的，」弗以伊說，「你們用過那台咖啡機沒有?」

「格朗泰爾，去學習下怎麼用那台機器。」

「你做為店主不是比我更該學習嗎。」

安灼拉往平底鍋放了幾片培根。

所以弗以伊指導他使用商業咖啡機的同時，古費拉克在吃剛離鍋的法棍片，格朗泰爾在吃培根三明治。

安灼拉則在給又進來的兩個人做員工伙食。等這幫人全部吃飽，頭一回來謬尚送貨的貨車也就到了。

「現在合法打工的年齡降到這麼低了?」

「沒有，」被稱為伽佛洛什的中學生說，「但是我得自己搞點錢。安灼拉，我姊說她店裡來了個奇葩客戶，等她把人幹掉就會過來。」

「你這樣算非法行為，」另一個文質彬彬的大塊頭說，「而且沒有工作保險，這樣是不是不太好?」

伽佛洛什聳聳肩膀，「我不想什麼都花我姊的。她老人家已經夠難了。」

「你姊 **她老人家** 今年只有二十五歲。」

「巴阿雷，別跟孩子計較。」

伽佛洛什拍著桌子大吼，「屁個孩子!我他媽剩半個月就十四歲了!」

「在這間店營業期間說髒話的扣薪水!」安灼拉再度怒斥，「一個字一歐元!」

伽佛洛什乖巧地把臉埋進炒蛋裡。

格朗泰爾記下清潔咖啡機的流程，吃完培根三明治才想起來安灼拉曾經說過的話，並且感覺自己受到了欺騙。

「我是來義務幫忙的，」巴阿雷澄清。

「我也只有每天下午幹兩個鐘頭。」伽佛洛什接口。

「所以你依然是唯一的正式員工，」安灼拉說，「吃完去洗鍋子。你剛才寫的筆記給我。」

明明不需要掙這種卑微的錢的古費拉克半個人趴在櫃台，伸長脖子觀察安灼拉按照格朗泰爾的筆記和弗以伊的指示操縱咖啡機，用他自己的咖啡粉鼓搗出第一杯意式濃縮。還沒有開業的謬尚充滿了早飯香跟青年們說說笑笑的聲音，而格朗泰爾掛好洗乾淨的平底鍋，端回其它杯盤餐具繼續清洗。

為了讓謬尚營業期間更富有生活儀式感，安灼拉跟格朗泰爾花了點時間研究可以擺在店門口的植物種類，敲定預算並找到可以合作的花藝店(似乎又是種小組作業合作的概念)。貨車送來他們訂購的首批咖啡豆、大桶裝牛奶、雞蛋以及肉類原料等等，巴阿雷在儲物間找到蒙塵的全新調酒工具套組，安灼拉用捲尺忙著丈量牆上最適合掛價目表的位置，擁有自己的工藝門店的弗以伊分享出大量有用處的經驗讓格朗泰爾寫小抄。另一輛小型貨車停在謬尚門口，伽佛洛什拋下拖把跑出門，很快抱著一盆遮住他臉的闊葉盆栽，邁著搖晃的步伐回來。

「這個放在門口。」他的姐姐說。

「原來你姊是愛潘妮啊。」格朗泰爾說。

「早安，」安灼拉說，「妳的事都解決了?」

「本來就不是事，」愛潘妮說著，放下她帶來的藍色塑料框子，裡頭裝著各類憨裡憨氣的多肉植物。

「就一忘記自己訂過哪些東西還想跟我們敲退款的奇葩。我到的時候伊爾瑪都快哭了，」愛潘妮說，「R，原來安灼拉說的那個窮鬼是你啊。」

「格朗泰爾，你看看那些盆栽適合放店裡，剩下的拿去外面放。」

愛潘妮驚嘆地看著格朗泰爾照辦這個指令。星期天按理不上班的愛潘妮穿著所謂巴黎風格的針織短上衣和淺藍色牛仔褲，以前經常不慎沾到顏料或石灰粉的頭髮用國旗配色的髮帶綁成亂糟糟的馬尾。

格朗泰爾似乎察覺到了什麼要素，但是他沒有說出來。

安灼拉終於也察覺了要素，問道，「你們認識?」

「以前R跟我搞過好幾個小組創作，」愛潘妮說，「本來我們店裡有空缺，但是他拒絕了。R，恕我直言，你混的好慘吶。」

「刀刀，有被謝到。」格朗泰爾說，「你們又為什麼會認識?」

伽佛洛什搶著說，「他是我輔導員。」

「是個漫長的故事，」愛潘妮說，「總之，古費拉克有個前女友是我大妹，那時我有點困難，安灼拉幫了我們一個超特么大的忙。」

她說這些話時，安灼拉像是沒聽見似地繼續指示巴阿雷往牆上釘掛勾。

「阿茲瑪最近怎麼樣?」

「就是從巴黎換到舊金山幹一樣的活。」愛潘妮說，「看來你們都準備好了。店裡打算放什麼音樂?」

「不放。」安卓拉異常果斷地說，「我最煩咖啡店的背景音樂，這裡就是個讓人好好喝飲料休息的地方，他們可以戴耳機聽他們自己愛聽的音樂而不是被迫接收這裡的背景音。」

格朗泰爾倒是同意這個觀點。

「有沒有人記得學校外頭那間永遠一張爵士音樂碟無限循環的餐館?」他說。

安灼拉點點頭，「在那裏頭待二十分鐘，回去得耳蟲(earworm)整個晚上。」

「不能更要命了。」

「所以謬尚絕對不放音樂。」

「這也算是個創舉。」

「一般般吧。」

古費拉克咳了個不存在的嗽。空氣突然安靜下來。

愛潘妮歪著腦袋把安灼拉和格朗泰爾分別從頭到腳打量個遍，接著說了句真誠且把人捅個對穿的建議。

「要不你們倆在一起好了，」她說，「肯定特搞笑。」

「嗯，」弗以伊語帶欣慰，「你也差不多該找個對象了。」

「從經濟角度來看還可以節省R的工資。」古費拉克附和，「潘妮，妳突破了華點!我作為安琪的家屬必須感謝妳為民除害!」

「我要命的好嗎，」格朗泰爾振聲抗議，「你們一個個聯手害人，還能不能好好當朋友了!」

「有空在這裡臉大就去寫好價目表。」安灼拉說著，拿起昨天買的十二色彩色筆扔在格朗泰爾身上，「寫完拿去掛。畫也順便。巴阿雷把鉤子都釘好了。」

「我覺得R挺好的。」巴阿雷扛著摺疊鋁梯走進門。被他固定在遮雨帆布下的招牌目前正在趾高氣昂地飄揚，大有激勵人民奮起打倒惡老闆的架勢。而謬尚員工格朗泰爾拆開彩色筆，架起他做過基本處理的白色塑料板，按照他的僱主擬定的營業項目開始製作手繪價目表。古費拉克繼續說明安灼拉在創業回本之餘談對象能得到的好處，就在安灼拉的怒氣條即將炸出框的前個瞬間，謬尚敞開的玻璃門邊出現了各種意義上的第一位客人。老先生看來是個神父，教士袍舊的褪色，曾經是精裝書的聖經隨時可能散架，他走進屋，無視還沒有拖完的地和擺在用餐區域的植物框子，也沒有從這群男女青年中辨認出店主的意圖。他看著他們所有人，問，「您們星期天營業嗎?」


	4. Chapter 4

圍繞在安灼拉身邊的眾人大退三步，老神父就這麼和氣地微笑著等待安灼拉反應過來該是他回答這個問題。安灼拉看看格朗泰爾再看看巴阿雷，最後想起自己才擁有關於營業時間的話語權。他清清喉嚨，面對上了年紀的長輩相當恭敬有禮，回答，「我們星期天會營業，但是目前還在籌備狀態，並不是正式開店。」

老神父緩慢點頭，緩慢地又問，「那麼，現在可不可以在您這裡吃早餐呢?」

「可以可以可以可以!」古費拉克摀住安灼拉的嘴代替他答話，「您想來點什麼?」

「只要最簡單可口的套餐就好。」

「安琪，來一份煎法棍片，火腿腸和蛋，」古費拉克說，「R，來杯卡布奇諾。先生，您要加糖嗎?」

「如果有就再好不過了。沒有也沒關係。」

古費拉克把安灼拉推到櫃台後邊，拿起鍋鏟和鍋塞進他手裡。

「R，咖啡加兩塊方糖。」

「您請坐，」格朗泰爾擎著畫到一半的價目表，面對行動緩慢，衣衫老舊卻富有高貴氣息的老神父，格朗泰爾感覺自己彷彿是猴子變的。

愛潘妮迅速搬走裝多肉植物的塑料框，弗以伊等伽佛洛什拖乾淨靠窗的單人座位底下的的板也力馬搬下椅子讓老神父入座。巴阿雷擦過桌面，給大駕光臨謬尚的第一位客人送上檸檬水。

「您是這個區的神父?」古費拉克眨著他小貓兒似的綠褐色眼睛，一副純真又樂於求知的大學新生模樣。

「是的。」老神父說。

格朗泰爾在泡沫上做出教堂形狀的拉花，取了杯墊端上桌。老神父親切和藹地說，「謝謝您。」

「我們該怎麼稱呼您呢?」古費拉克又問。

「請叫我卞福汝先生就好。」

卞福汝老先生說完，雙手合十，低頭做了套謝飯禱告。氣氛突然間神聖起來，手上沒活的青年們不自覺跟進了禱告，感謝上帝賜給他們豐盛的食物，充滿活力的身體與富足快樂的每一天。

「－可是我富嗎?」愛潘妮睜開眼睛後這樣詢問她自己。

「您不是正在努力工作嗎，」老神父喝著咖啡說道，「您付出的每一分辛勞，上帝都看在眼裡，將來他會在您最需要的時候給您最好的獎勵。」

伽佛洛什吸吸鼻子，「姊，咱倆要努力。」

愛潘妮眨著眼睛，一巴掌拍在她弟弟的後腦殼。

「格朗泰爾，」安灼拉說，「先把這個給卞福汝先生。」

瓦斯爐上的兩個平底鍋分別正在煎火腿腸和法棍片，安灼拉先做了兩個全熟蛋，格朗泰爾拿起小白盤，一眼就看見黃澄澄的蛋黃裡有片顯眼的蛋殼。他挑掉那片蛋殼，對安灼拉說，「別緊張嘛。你一緊張所有人就都緊張了。」

安灼拉瞪他的同時手上還舉著切火腿腸的刀，「誰緊張了。上菜，冷了重做的成本從你工資扣。」

年齡夠當他們爺爺的卞福汝老神父笑瞇瞇地看格朗泰爾孫子似地又拿起熱騰騰香噴噴的火腿腸，連同煎蛋一起端上靠窗的單人桌。最後安灼拉親自端來法棍片，這屋子年輕人就忘記價目表還沒掛上牆，剛進店的第一批貨還沒放進櫥櫃，儲物間也還沒有整理好，他們就這樣圍著卞福汝先生看他吃早飯。明明是最普通的幾個常見品項，卞福汝老先生硬是把這桌便餐吃出了麗緻酒店晨間自助的高級感。他吃完所有食物，喝完整杯加糖的咖啡，心滿意足地讚美了安灼拉的廚藝。

「安琪，」古費拉克說，「要說謝謝啊。」

「額，」安灼拉蒼白的臉更白了，「謝謝您。」

「請問您們星期二也營業嗎?」

「有的。」

「那太好了。請問我該付多少錢?」

「您是第一個客人，」古費拉克摀住安灼拉的嘴，「而且您是神父，所以收您零元。」

「這樣不行。您們才剛開業。」

「真的沒關係。」古費拉克說。

「好吧，如果您們堅持不讓我付錢，」卞福汝老神父說，「作為代替，我祝福您們還有這間充滿愛的咖啡館開工大吉。」

他往所有青年以及少年的頭上都畫了十字，最後對謬尚的天花板畫十字，又念了套禱詞，這才拿起聖經離開。

「下個星期二見。」

「歡迎您也謝謝您!」古費拉克大喊。

「這是什麼意思?」巴阿雷慌亂地問，「他每個星期二跟星期天都來，這是不是說我們有固定客戶了?」

弗以伊給出肯定的答案，「就是這個意思。」

「你剛才都在做什麼?」安灼拉對古費拉克質問，「這是我的店，收不收錢是我決定，就算人家是我們這個區的神父我也不能每次都請他吃早餐啊。」

古費拉克雙手抱胸，目光斜睨把安灼拉從頭到腳打量個遍，然後說，「你是不是傻?」

「你別說人家，」格朗泰爾說，「我也是第一次做這種生意，你給我們都解釋下這裡頭有什麼技巧?」

「得。倆商業鬼才，倒閉的時候記得通知我。」古費拉克說著，把頭搖成波浪鼓，「首先，老人家年紀那麼大，又是第一個上門吃東西的，本來就該有敬老折扣，你也看見人家是個正直清廉的神父，讓人免費吃一頓又怎麼了，他以後來，就算你當天免費招待 **所有人** ，他還是會硬把錢從門縫下塞給你。而且你們今天招待他，他佈道的時候肯定會給爺爺奶奶提到你們是多麼勤奮、自己動手豐衣足食的模范青年，週日主日學也會拿你們當小朋友的榜樣，這樣爺爺奶奶，小朋友跟他們的爸爸媽媽不就都會記得來這裡吃東西探探虛實嗎，那萬一人家真的覺得你們這店不錯，回去又跟別人說了，一傳十時傳百你們就有名了，有名就有人來。這叫口碑營銷，卞福汝先生就是你們行走的 **永久性免費軟廣** ，懂不懂? **懂不懂?** 就你們這腦迴路還想一年內回本呢。」

道理是都懂了但還是沒懂這麼做到底有什麼用。格朗泰爾想趁人不注意偷看安灼拉的反應，他瞟過去，發現安灼拉正用同款懵逼表情也在偷瞄他。

「哥們，」愛潘妮掏出一包菸給他，「合夥不?」

古費拉克在這個瞬間蔫成一株缺水的綠植，「我倒是想單幹，但是昨天我媽說已經安排我去我爸的巴黎分公司當會計。說是整個公司唯一能正常週休二日的職位。」

看來安灼拉的控制病是家族祖傳的。

不過他做的東西好吃也是真的。想想還真令人不爽。

「你發什麼呆，」安灼拉冷著臉說，「洗過碗過來幫我整理新貨。」

作為資方會習慣性壓榨勞方也是真的呢。

於是，謬尚咖啡館正式開業後，聖米歇爾廣場的堂區神父卞福汝先生在每個星期二和星期日都會在這裡待上一整天。他總是瞇著眼睛仔細瀏覽價目表，然後開口點那個星期的折扣套組；當其它桌的客人忙著跟隔壁桌不同球隊的球迷互相唾罵其主隊或為著某個笑話笑成鵝叫，卞福汝先生就在靠窗的單人座位，以沉默修士的姿態閱讀聖經，他自帶的聖光顯然也具備屏蔽噪音的功能。而謬尚得以一開業就天天滿座，除了安灼拉認認真真每天更新的ins主頁或許還的確歸功於卞福汝先生在佈道會上的推銷。

謬尚咖啡館的營業時間從早上八點半到晚上六點。巴阿雷每天都來義務幫忙，從早上九點幫到下午一點，等格朗泰爾抓緊時間吃完午餐就離開。伽佛洛什放學來打黑工的時間則是下午三點半到五點半，然後離開去愛潘妮工作的花藝店兼室內設計事務所等他姐姐下班一起回家。對於他們分攤了許多枝微末節的工作，格朗泰爾想要談吉他唱一首雨果小說改編的音樂劇裡的老鐵飲酒歌表示感謝。

即將當上他老父親的企業的巴黎分公司的薪資會計員的古費拉克相當高明地建議謬尚把店休日設在人們通常更願意把工資拿去蹦迪或看電影的星期四和星期五。他在謬尚開業第二天帶來公白飛，一位日班外科住院醫師，公白飛不久後又帶來他的師弟若李，一位剛開始進入真實世界的急診室實習醫生。他們兩人出現的時候都差不多疲累。弗以伊也帶熱安來了，熱安是個敬業的出版社行銷員，每個月搭飛機出差五次因此長期處於混亂的時差，安灼拉每回都給他最小的表弟做出特大份奶油煎法棍片並打五折。古費拉克不久後又帶來他曾經的室友馬呂斯，一位緊張兮兮但是踏實的法學院畢業生，他成功獲得律師事務所的初級助理工作，安灼拉總是帶著不甘心、不認命、不高興但樂意助人的語氣解答馬呂斯問的問題。又不久後愛潘妮帶了她的朋友和她手下的一票花藝設計師過來開慶功宴，過了幾天，馬呂斯跟愛潘妮那位擔任知名高訂珠寶企業基層業務的金髮閨蜜(芳名歐福拉吉，但是請稱呼她珂賽特小姐)挽著手，節奏同步打著哈欠來到謬尚。這幾位朋友又帶來更多同樣興致高昂，有說不完的話題，並且為了在巴黎存活而筋疲力盡的青年。

自從愛潘妮帶人光顧過謬尚，格朗泰爾發現才開門做生意不滿五十天的小店面幾乎每天都擠滿年輕女性，而且無不一進門就以飛鷹瞄準地上的小白兔的氣勢坐進吧檯剛被空出來的座位。再過不久，經過聖米歇爾廣場順便進來喝咖啡歇腿的阿姨們開始用非常隨意的模樣隨口詢問安灼拉缺不缺對像。安灼拉只悶著頭在櫃台後邊幹活，格朗泰爾包辦點餐、做肉類食物、給咖啡拉花、上菜、加水、清潔桌面、接電話、洗盤子等工作，然而從來沒有人過來問他缺不缺對像。

另一個永遠點折扣套組的常客是真格的飛鷹，也就是馬呂斯的同學博須埃，一位英年早禿且貧窮的檢察官助理，為了早點還清學生貸款而正在進行使用最低成本在巴黎存活的自我競賽。

格朗泰爾工作償債的第二個月末已經同安灼拉建立起誰都沒有說出口的默契，他們總是給卞福汝老先生的套餐多加整份燒肉，咖啡也免費續一杯。博須埃吃飯付的款也比折扣套組的訂價再少個幾塊錢。每天晚上格朗泰爾還得按捺著火氣反覆教導安灼拉看各類商務報表(雖然格朗泰爾也不保證他說的就是對的)。安灼拉跟他完全沒有基礎的報表系統死磕，閱讀大量青年創業的勵志書，甚至一條條回覆謬尚在谷歌地圖獲得的評論(謝天謝地，總的來說沒有太傷人的差評)。格朗泰爾一人自成一支隊伍幹了整天活，在光線充足的客廳，蜷在塑料椅子喝酒畫畫消愁的同時，安灼拉就在他的沙發，不是看書就是研究賺錢的方法。長成安灼拉那張臉的人果然做什麼都很好看。

「我覺得我們現在的進貨成本還是太高。」他說。

格朗泰爾畫完他正在描繪的蝴蝶才反應過來這句話是對他說的。

「這已經是人家給你的最低價了，」格朗泰爾說，「你還想低多少?」

「剛才我搜了幾家供貨商，他們也有我們需要的所有原料，」安灼拉說，「沒必要死守著現在這家。明天我要自己去跟他們談，你顧店。」

「你是店主，照道理是你顧店，我代表你去談價格。」

「我沒有看不起你的意思，」安灼拉冷靜地說，「但是請恕我不能把有限的預算交給一個破產的酒鬼支配。」

這似乎是不能反駁的真相。

所以隔天巴阿雷問起來的時候，格朗泰爾給他說了這個故事。

星期二的早上，除了卞福汝老先生，只有五個手指數的出來的客人。巴阿雷拿回手寫的點菜單貼在櫃檯桌面，笑著說，「看不順眼的就自己改造，可以，這很安琪。」

「我說，」格朗泰爾看了眼點菜單，打開冰櫃拿出他要的材料並按照工作流程排好，「我是欠他錢才在這裡工作。你明明有工作，為什麼一定要天天早起來這裡做白工?」

「因為我發過誓。」

「哈?」

「我發過誓，在安灼拉需要人幫忙的時候哪怕我腿斷了，被開瓢了都要排除萬難到場。」巴阿雷說，「說真的，R，你很難找到像安灼拉這種朋友。當年我進局子差點被判刑的時候還是他來保我的。」

他雲淡風輕的口氣讓格朗泰爾手一抖差點把整罐沙拉醬擠在溫雞肉拌生菜上。

「……你都幹了什麼要被判刑?」

巴阿雷給做在角落敲鍵盤的大學生端上溫雞肉拌生菜沙拉，回到櫃台邊，拿起運動水壺吨吨吨，然後帶著可以被視為懷念的表情開始他的故事，

「那時我在重讀大三，安琪是我室友，我有一哥們說他表妹被畜生拱了，要去保護表妹，所以我們帶人去跟男方談判，結果，談判沒成，變成打架。」

「然後呢?」

「我們就在暗巷打起來了。我那哥們先捅死他表妹男朋友的哥們，然後被他表妹男朋友捅死了。」

「呃。」

「然後警察來了，所有人全部收監，審訊的時候警察問我有沒有要打電話，我就打給安灼拉說我要被關了，讓他幫忙跟我導師說一聲。」

「然後他保你出來?」

「不只。」巴阿雷說，「本來我參加傷人致死的械鬥，要判三個月徒刑，但是安灼拉不知道用了什麼辦法，把徒刑變成半年社區服務。從我踏出鐵柵門的那一秒鐘開始，我就用我老家的觀光農場發誓這輩子絕對不惹麻煩，而且要永遠無條件幫助安灼拉。」

「喔。」

「雖然說留下案底沒法當律師，至少現在這個健身私教也是不錯的工作，」巴阿雷繼續說，「不過本來我就沒想學法律。我就想回去搞那片農場，做個環保生技什麼的。」

「那你為什麼還留在巴黎呢?」格朗泰爾問。

「就先在這裡過幾年，」巴阿雷說，「總有一天我爸媽會老到需要我回去幫忙，到時候我就回的去了。」

「所以，」格朗泰爾打開烤箱，用鐵夾子箝起肉排翻面，關上烤箱門，猶豫幾秒後說，「後來你哥們那個表妹還好嗎?」

「她好像是因為受不了家人對她道德譴責才自殺的。」巴阿雷說，「然後她男朋友在少年監獄也自殺了。」

「……對不起。」

「小姑娘死的時候只有十四歲啊，小伙子好像也只有十六歲。」巴阿雷嘆息，「你說怎麼談個戀愛就把人逼成瘋子?」

「大概是碰上一輩子的真愛吧。」格朗泰爾說。

「過了那回，我覺得愛情真不是個好東西。」巴阿雷說，「－你覺得愛潘妮怎麼樣?」

格朗泰爾思考該怎麼回答這道送命題的當兒還收到安灼拉的新消息，讓他打電話給他們現在的供貨商終止合作。一張全新且價格低的驚人的進貨單緊跟在命令句消息之後出現。

所以安灼拉究竟是商業鬼才還是商業鬼才呢?


	5. Chapter 5

奇怪的BGM: [La Valse des Monstres](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Phk5gFSUCI)

格朗泰爾做好爐烤豬肉排，在拿鐵咖啡的泡沫上拉花，讓巴阿雷上菜，然後打給他們現在的供貨商終止合作。時間才剛過早上十一點，格朗泰爾已經覺得有點兒餓了。不僅餓還想喝酒。

咖啡館沒有安風鈴的門被推開，身穿職業套裝，腳踩絨面平底鞋，戴著漂亮首飾的珂賽特走進來坐在鄰靠櫃台的吧檯。冷白皮的珂賽特明明畫著精緻的素顏妝卻憑空讓人覺得她面黃肌瘦。

「拿鐵咖啡加一份濃縮，加一顆糖，還要R做的烤肉三明治跟培根三明治，再來一份奶酥吐司。」珂賽特說。

「妳這是打算當仙女嗎?」

「吃完這頓就得到半夜才能吃飯了。」珂賽特說，「目前先這樣，吃不夠我再加點。」

格朗泰爾先做拿鐵加濃縮給她。珂賽特用咖啡配綜合維他命，用等待食物的空檔給她的客戶發消息，她耳朵上戴的寶石爾環讓窗子外照大面積照進來的陽光照射出美麗的折射波紋，跟隨珂賽特輕輕移動頭顱在斑駁的牆面移動。另一個年輕姑娘推門進來點了杯加兩倍脫脂奶的咖啡，巴阿雷很快地做出咖啡端上吧台，年輕姑娘掃碼付過錢，喝咖啡的時候看見珂賽特的耳環手鍊，激動地說，「您戴的都是 **雲中城堡** 的最新款!」

「是的呢。」珂賽特說，「我是雲中城堡的業務員。」

「啊啊啊啊啊，」那個姑娘漲紅了漂亮的臉蛋，挪過兩格空位坐到珂賽特身邊，「請問能不能跟您買首飾呢?」

「這個，我只是跑代工工廠看報價的，我不能賣您任何東西，」珂賽特說，「但是我可以給您銷售員的名片，報我的名字可以折扣。我叫珂賽特!」

「您好，我叫小百合，」小百合接下珂賽特給的銷售員名片，掏出她的最新款手機，翻出存有一系列雲中城堡首飾圖片的相簿。格朗泰爾做好珂賽特要的培根三明治，但是珂賽特沒有開動。她湊過去跟小百合興高采烈地研究起可以穿戴去前男友婚禮砸場子的昂貴復仇耳環項鍊套組。從她們嘴裡冒出來的數子震撼了格朗泰爾和巴阿雷。

他們說「為了渣男花兩萬歐元買只用一次的首飾，您不覺得很不值得嗎。」

珂賽特喵了個小貓嗓，「要你們管。」

「而且誰說買來只會戴一次?」小百合同意地說，「萬一，要是婚禮現場有好看的伴郎呢?萬一今年公司年會請了什麼男子天團來呢?對了，珂賽特，您們單位缺不缺模特?」

「這個可以問我們的人資和攝影部門。」珂賽特說完，拿出另一張雲中城堡人資部門的名片，跟小百合交換她的模特經紀人名片，然後幫小百合選定在她的兩萬五千歐元預算內最精緻，最能艷冠婚禮現場，最能氣死新娘的首飾套組。於是她們又交換各自的手機號，加了朋友圈，建立起女孩子的革//命情誼。

「您們那個店主在哪裡?」小百合以手托腮環視咖啡館，「本來我還想問他願不願意加盟我們公司來著。」

「他今天出差。」格朗泰爾說。

「這樣啊，」小百合的笑臉以肉眼可見的幅度垮下去，「真可惜，好想多看小哥哥一眼。他太陽本陽那麼英俊(Beau comme le soleil)，看一眼我整個人都好了。」

珂賽特語帶歉意，「對不起，我有現任，可能沒法體會您看安灼拉的快樂。」

「您要看安灼拉還不簡單，」格朗泰爾說著，拿起他自己的手機，「這裡頭的照片您隨便吸。」

這是格朗泰爾沒有經過雇主同意私自開發的服務項目。他趁著安灼拉專心工作沒注意別人在幹什麼的時候(而且這種時候很多)偷拍無數張他的照片，不限男女只要有人敢大膽說他們想多看安灼拉一眼，格朗泰爾就給這些飢渴的人看他偷拍的照片。鑒於他已經連續受安灼拉壓迫了快要三個月，本著服務人民的心意這樣的行為也就不算出賣他雇主了。

格朗泰爾打開命名為 **好美一尊雲石雕像** 的相簿，把手機遞給小百合，回頭看見正在瞳孔地震的巴阿雷。他把眼睛瞪成銅鈴，瞠目結舌，張嘴閉嘴老半天只憋出一句，「你為什麼有這麼多安灼拉的照片?」

「不是，哥們，我－」

「果然好看的男孩子都有男朋友。」小百合嘆了口氣，「算了，我不看了。祝您們幸福。很高興認識您，珂賽特，找個不累的時候我們一起去逛街。」

然後她付過帳，拿起外套和包，踏著紅底高跟鞋婷婷裊裊地離開了。

在小百合離開過後三十秒，安灼拉回來了。卞福汝老先生抬起頭跟他打招呼。

巴阿雷正在擦另一張客人剛走的桌子，格朗泰爾做出珂賽特的超大份早午餐在她面前一字排開，說道，「為了妳的血糖放心大膽吃吧。」

珂賽特看看小百合的名片，把她塗著唇膏的小嘴一撇，在陽光正好的星期二中午，坐在咖啡館放聲大哭起來。

「妳怎麼了?」安灼拉問。

「馬呂斯那個憨批欺負妳了?」巴阿雷也問，「要不要我去揍他?」

「我什麼時候才能攢到基金啊!」珂賽特嚎啕大哭，「為什麼我一定要跑這些錢少事多還不能好好吃飯的業務啊!為什麼爸爸不能借我錢!雲中城堡不是他自己蓋的嘛! **掙錢好累啊!** 我好想穿小裙裙，我想穿高跟鞋， **我想睡覺!** 」

原來珂賽特也是被塞進公司最底層的老闆的小孩。現在巴黎的富爸爸流行這麼教育孩子自己過生活嗎?格朗泰爾在心底疑問著。

珂賽特的哭泣也引起了卞福汝老先生的注意。他破天荒放下聖經，來到櫃檯前的座位，爺爺般和譪慈愛地詢問，「孩子，妳有什麼煩惱呢?」

「我跟爸爸說我想開個像絲芙蘭那樣的平台，爸爸說，”好啊，珂賽特，我可以幫妳找人手，但是開業基金妳要自己掙”，」珂賽特抽抽噎噎地說著話，拿起快要冷掉的火腿腸沾她的眼淚吃，邊吃又邊說，「我說好啊，爸爸又說”但是妳不能無中生有一間像絲芙蘭那麼大的平台，妳得學會這些做生意的竅門，不然以後會被騙”，我說好啊，然後爸爸就把我趕來當工廠業務員了。我要吃飯，付房租，交務業費手機費，車子要洗要加油， **我哪可能攢到錢開我的平台啊!** 」

「珂賽特，」格朗泰爾說，「妳不覺得妳爸是在框妳回去好好讀博嗎。」

「為什麼?」珂賽特哭著問。

「說不定妳爸就盼著妳吃不了這些苦，放棄這個目標回去讀博，或是考公務員呢。」巴阿雷說。

「絲芙蘭那麼大一平台也不是幾年內搞得出來的，妳領業務員的工資，又能不炒地皮炒外匯，就是妳把肝搞壞了也根本不可能攢到妳要的開業基金，」格朗泰爾說，「與其費這些勁做白工，妳可以先做個短期目標，集滿一筆錢開個網店什麼的，平台可以慢慢搞，不是嗎?安灼拉你說是不是這樣。」

但是安灼拉說，「絲芙蘭是什麼?」

珂賽特不抽泣了。她用紙巾擦掉繼續掉個不停的眼淚，鄙視地瞥安灼拉一眼。

「不管直不直，任何知道世界上有女孩子這樣可愛的物種存在的男人都應該知道絲芙蘭喔。」巴阿雷說。

「但是我為什麼要放棄?」珂賽特說，「我就是不想讀博，不想考公務員，憑什麼我是女的就只能考公務員?」

「那就不要放棄。」

卞福汝老先生把他拿刀叉都會抖的手穩穩放在珂賽特座位的椅背，對她說，「您現在遇到的辛苦都是上帝測試您完成夢想的決心的考驗，就像您在這個地球上的父親一樣，如果您不想放棄，就不要做這個會讓您後悔一輩子的決定。上帝給每一個人的機會都是平等的，二十一世紀的女孩子也就有跟男孩子同等量的所有權力做您想做的事。作為上個世紀穿越來，而且看了太多的老傢伙，我希望您不要隨便放棄您與生俱來的這樣的權力，您要是放棄，上帝也會難過的。」

卞福汝先生自帶的聖光照亮了珂賽特的臉頰也照亮了櫃檯後邊三個男青年的額頭。珂賽特徹徹底底不哭了，她拿出記帳本，用紅筆劃掉寫在帳本首頁的天文數字，寫上新的，看起來沒有那麼可怕的六位數，然後拿起她點的早午餐迅速又優雅地吃乾淨。

「幫我做個烤土豆夾肉片，還有無糖拿鐵加濃縮，我要外帶。」她說，「謝謝您，卞福汝先生，您真好。」

「這沒什麼好謝的，您只是一時沒有想通罷了。」

「謝謝你的建議，R，也請你們不要告訴愛潘妮我剛剛都做了什麼。」珂賽特說著，拿出精緻的小化妝包往臉上補妝，「更不要告訴馬呂斯。」

「好的。」男青年們說。

安灼拉用紙袋裝好珂賽特的晚餐，珂賽特掃碼付帳，拿起紙袋，走到門口又跑回來，吻了下卞福汝老先生的臉頰，又說，「各位，星期天見!」

卞福汝老先生露出幸福的微笑，安灼拉在櫃台後踹了格朗泰爾一腳，示意他把老先生的杯子和書拿到他現在的座位。

「這就是有孫女的感覺嗎?」卞福汝先生說。

「也是，您是神父，不能結婚，」巴阿雷說，「可是您總有幾位別的家人吧。」

「已經沒有了。」

「……抱歉。」

「不需要道歉，年輕人，這種事時間到了總會遇到的。」

「星期二是您的固定休假日，星期天您主持完彌撒也都過來看書，」安灼拉說，「剩下的時間您都做什麼?」

「我得拜訪這個區其它的老年人口，管理社區募捐基金，上醫院探視，偶爾也幫忙照顧孩子。」

「但是您已經年紀這麼大了，這樣很辛苦的。」

「我還能動啊。」

「那您總該把工資多留一些給您自己用吧。」

「只要夠交電費，夠吃飯就可以了，我不需要勞動也不買新衣服，留那麼多錢也沒用。」

「卞福汝先生，」安灼拉肅然起敬，「您是聖人。」

「我不是。」卞福汝先生說，「我只是個突然想多來一份法棍片的饞鬼，勞駕了，年輕人。」

然後他用顫抖的手從褪色教士袍裡拿出鈔票，假裝沒有聽見安灼拉喊的 **不要錢** ，把鈔票扔到櫃檯後面，付了全額。

巴阿雷每天也從謬尚外帶午餐到健身房。格朗泰爾抓緊五分鐘空檔把員工伙食塞進胃裡，巴阿雷脫下他跟伽佛洛什共用的圍裙，拿起紙袋，拍拍格朗泰爾說道，「先走了，哥們，明天見。」

「拜。」

巴阿雷又拍拍安灼拉，善意地說，「你們要好好的，別吵架。」

格朗泰爾被這話說得渾身發冷，他把最新的點菜單貼在櫃檯桌面，抓起乾淨抹布躲到人最多的區域擦桌子。巴阿雷哼著快樂的鄉村小調推門離開，安灼拉在咖啡機的四個出水口都放了杯子，按下製做不同咖啡的按鈕，對巴阿雷的勸告相當迷惑。格朗泰爾拿回滿手空盤，低頭在水槽裡洗個起勁。

「他為什麼跟我說這個?」安灼拉問。

「可能只是看到珂賽特哭，他突然有點傷感。我猜。」

安灼拉接受這個鬼扯，拿回更多空盤放進水槽，又說，「晚點有空去看我拿回來的報價單，新的供貨商的號碼記一下。」

「你倒是說說我在這裡什麼時候有空過?」

「也是。」安灼拉說，「那就晚上看。對了，晚上準時關門，我們要試新的菜單。」

最後一句被剛進屋的博須埃聽個正著，他摘下眼鏡然後失手將其掉到地下，連忙彎身拾起來。

「新的菜單在哪裡?有肉類嗎?」博須埃問，「要多少錢?」

成功更換新的原料供應商讓安灼拉省下有格朗泰爾一個月工資這麼多的預算。他也沒有說明到底是怎麼跟人家談成這種價格的，格朗泰爾懷疑不是安灼拉高壓逼迫供貨商簽字同意就是供貨商看在他那張臉的份上同意做賠本生意。

為了更高的效率，安灼拉拿這筆預算買了台有三層的複合式烤箱，命令格朗泰爾搬進店裡架設好，並給新烤箱拍照。伽佛洛什在下午五點半準時掛好圍裙，揹上書包，拿起他跟他姊的外帶晚餐離開謬尚；安灼拉送走最後一桌客人，命令格朗泰爾拉下鐵捲門。門口的盆栽真正的飼育員格朗泰爾給盆栽澆過水，拉下鐵捲門再鎖好玻璃門，這才回到櫃台後邊。安灼拉在新烤箱的第二層放了塊切好調味過的生牛肉，在第三層放可以夾肉的白麵包，拿起說明書按照指示轉動烤箱上的三個指針，代表烤箱的光與熱的紅色燈管在安灼拉的操作下亮起危險的火藥色。

「不是這麼轉。」格朗泰爾說。

「就是這麼轉。」安灼拉說，「說明書上是這麼寫的。」

「你是白癡嗎，」格朗泰爾說，「你知道說明書就是寫來給會乖乖按照它上面的鬼話操作的白痴看的嗎?」

安灼拉把說明書拍在格朗泰爾胸前，「你行你上啊。」

「那你讓開啊。」

「我他媽為什麼要跟你在這裡研究烤箱。」

「因為我欠你錢，你欠你爸錢。」

安灼拉讓開了。

格朗泰爾把說明書丟回去給他，「學著點。」

他打開烤箱，把牛肉夾到遠離紅色燈管的地方，給麵包翻面，關上門重新調整控制溫度的指針，再小幅度轉動時間指標。三分半鐘後，油脂豐富，香得令人飢餓的全熟牛柳條出爐了。格朗泰爾用白天剩的土豆泥做出兩份牛肉土豆餅盛盤，拿叉子懟進餅的正中央，還算有禮貌地用手拿盤子給安灼拉。

「怎麼樣?」

安灼拉嚐過格朗泰爾的作品，點點頭說，「可以用這個替換烤土豆夾肉片。」

「那我換了哈。」

但是格朗泰爾不記得自己有這麼喜歡使用語氣詞。

「你怎麼什麼都會?」安灼拉問。

格朗泰爾是小學的那幾年在酒莊看製做周邊產品的阿姨用複合式烤箱烤乾水果片學會的。

他站在凳子上，用白紙條遮住烤土豆夾肉片這個品項，拿彩色筆寫上新菜單，爬下來掛好職業假笑，對安灼拉說，「真的假的，我以為大家都會用這種烤箱。」

「真抱歉讓你失望了，」安灼拉不僅完全沒有被刀到，還微笑著說，「過兩天會有人送酒來，你再寫個酒單，以後你負責調酒。明天開始你也負責給公白飛還有若李送外賣到醫院，用我的車。」

「送外賣可以，我要加薪。」

安灼拉繼續職業假笑，把他的空盤放進格朗泰爾還剩兩口餅的盤子，拿起烤箱的說明書和帳本離開一樓。


	6. Chapter 6

不過安灼拉的確給格朗泰爾漲工資了，在某個程度上。謬尚咖啡館可以迅速取得賣酒執照並開始賣酒的資金來源是這段時間安灼拉扣下來沒給格朗泰爾的所有小費，訂購調酒原料剩下的金額則抵銷他為了還上個房東的房租欠安灼拉的錢，也就是說，距離格朗泰爾恢復自由身只剩下半個月。

「你還欠我這裡三個月的房租，還有你來之後增加的水電費跟網費，」安灼拉說，「不過如果你想，可以分期付款。你可以一邊先交現在的房租，一邊補欠款。」

「……你別是捨不得我離開才給我使絆子。」

「到底是誰給你的自信呢?」安灼拉拿飯桌當書桌，算著帳頭也不抬，「在你來之前，我一個人過的多快樂。我可以－」

所謂最怕人算帳的時候氣氛突然安靜。通常這表示人不是得淪落街頭就是得進牢。格朗泰爾吨了口啤酒壯膽，等待著推開飯廳椅子站起來的安灼拉宣布他們的去向。

「有三分之一的本金回來了。」他說。

「什麼?」

「是真的，三分之一的本金回來了，」安灼拉拿起帳本，用鉛筆指著他剛算出來的數子，幾乎對格朗泰爾破著音大喊，「才營業不到一個季度，就回本三分之一了!」

格朗泰爾接過帳本，甚至坐下來做了驗算，謬尚咖啡館的確是在營業三個月內掙回了三分之一的本金。這是個意料之外的奇蹟還是上帝對謬尚不可言喻的計畫?

「恭喜你啊。」格朗泰爾說這話的時候並沒有任何內心波動，他只是覺得安灼拉歡天喜地慶祝的模樣很好笑甚至有點可愛。

格朗泰爾還確定自己已經操勞到喝啤酒會醉了。

「格朗泰爾，這是你的功勞，」安灼拉打開冰箱拿出兩瓶酒精濃度百分之三十二，一瓶就要將近十歐元的玻璃罐裝德國啤酒連同開罐器拋給他，又說，「我討厭你但是現在必須感謝你。你要吃什麼我來做。」

「吃你算了。」

安灼拉從冰箱門後露出半張寫滿矯飾的恐慌之色的臉，演技滿分。

格朗泰爾喝完鋁罐啤酒，打開玻璃罐啤酒，「幹嘛，沒看過喝醉的酒鬼?」

「的確是沒遇過喝鋁罐啤酒就發酒瘋的廢柴酒鬼。」安灼拉把冷凍披薩放進烤箱，切了顆西紅柿下油鍋炒，利用空檔打蛋。他用五分鐘搞出西紅柿炒蛋，較少的那份給格朗泰爾，站在塑料椅旁邊以紆尊降貴的姿態俯視他。

「如果我是你就不會讓自己明天開始得宿醉開車。」

格朗泰爾用冰啤酒給他被燙著的舌頭降溫，問道，「你什麼時候做起外賣生意了?」

「只是給飛兒他們幫忙，」安灼拉端著有肉塊的披薩回來，並命令格朗泰爾搬走茶几上的書。

「他們沒時間到醫院的餐廳吃飯，」他說，「以前古費拉克有空能中午過去，現在他也做寫字樓，我想著他們工作強度那麼高，至少中午得吃好點。」

跟古費拉克關係好是可以理解，跟人家男朋友這麼好就很詭異了。

「古費跟熱安是我母親家族那邊的表弟，飛兒是我父親家族那邊的表哥。」

「原來是家族聯姻啊。」

安灼拉悲憫地瞥瞥格朗泰爾。

「如果你想知道，古費跟飛兒是自己在圖書館認識的，我只是剛好跟他們都有血緣，」他說，「我知道你單身心裡不痛快，但是請不要隨便惡意揣測別人的感情。」

「大家都是單身狗，沒必要狗咬狗一嘴毛。」

然而安灼拉根本沒被攻擊到，反而猛然從沙發裡起身坐直，那樣的氣勢彷彿是個準備宣讀自由宣言的反抗軍青年領袖；格朗泰爾在塑料椅子裡往後縮，安灼拉收起笑容，嚴肅地說，「說到單身，我們是不是該問卞福汝先生要他的電話?」

格朗泰爾用手指接起從披薩邊緣滑落的融化乳酪，又由於他現在嘴裡有東西，腦袋也不怎麼跟的上對話進程，他只能對安灼拉皺起眉頭表示困惑。

「他自己也是獨居老人，又沒有家人子女什麼的，」安灼拉說，「萬一他一個人在家的時候生病了怎麼辦?」

「雖然你說的很有道理，」再度被震撼了的格朗泰爾吞下披薩，用疲累又冷靜的口吻說，「但是你竟然是這麼熱心的人呢。你怎麼就確定老人家沒給別人他的號碼。」

「果然不能信任你。」安灼拉說著，坐回去他舒服的沙發，翹起腿(真他媽長的令人不爽)，喝了口啤酒說，「志向、熱忱、關心旁人，你全不能，幹啥啥不行喝酒第一名。」

「一個只會讀書，找不到工作，被自己爸爸支配經濟的廢柴說道。」

第二天，什麼都會的格朗泰爾從只會讀書，找不到工作，被自己爸爸支配經濟的安灼拉手中接過車鑰匙和保溫袋，發動顯然不是他父親給他買的二手普通房車來到市立醫院，按照安灼拉發給他的指示搭電梯到三樓大廳，果然在護士站附近找到雙手插在白大褂口袋，站在牆邊靠著牆打盹的公白飛。他睜開眼睛，露出富有感染力的溫暖的笑容，接過保溫袋並用現金付帳，表示他會把若李的份拿去樓下的急診醫生休息室。

「真是太謝謝你了。」公白飛說話的態度以及他的話語散發出來的熱度跟他的表弟不可不謂判若兩個次元，「你們倆跟謬尚都還好?」

「挺好。」格朗泰爾回想了會昨天的事，這樣回答，「你們這也太累了。」

「這也沒辦法，病人需要我們。」公白飛說，「萬一人家突然有情況而我沒在這裡該怎麼辦呢。」

這話聽怎麼起來好熟悉的樣子。

「古費拉克最近怎麼樣呢?」格朗泰爾問。

公白飛嘆了口格朗泰爾可以聽見其心疼指數的氣，用他極其舒緩溫和的聲音，說著說著就開始滔滔不絕，

「你知道他本來就沒辦法安靜坐滿十分鐘，偏偏現在得在一個格子待八個鐘頭，還要被他們核銷部門罵，我都沒捨的對他大聲說過半句話，他們竟然 **罵他**?我黑人問號?而且古費他原本就不是會計專業，只是湊巧算術好。就昨天吧，他為了看明白他們公司請假扣的薪資比例把整個晚上都熬掉了。早上我看他睡的那麼熟，本來是想幫他請假的，但是全公司就他這個崗最不能請假。我喊他起來我自己都難受。R，你說好好一個人為什麼要過得這麼委屈?」

「星期天來謬尚吧。」格朗泰爾說。他的手機跳出安灼拉的新消息，公白飛的呼叫器也在他的口袋發出急促又淒厲的機械音，他找到一位護士請溫柔的護士小姐姐幫他拿餐盒去給若李，匆匆忙忙給格朗泰爾道別，轉眼便消失在走廊盡頭。

安灼拉的消息寫著，「送完趕緊回來。」

格朗泰爾沒有回嘴也沒有發表情包，而是打字回覆他立馬回去，他也立馬下樓開車回聖米歇爾廣場，回到謬尚對付午餐時段排山倒海而來的點菜單。近來格朗泰爾練就咖啡館服務員一心多用的本領，因此他能夠一邊幹活，一邊思考為什麼同樣成了社畜的古費拉克能擁有公白飛這麼好的伴侶，同樣是被成為社畜的安灼拉又為什麼不能至少有點公白飛的善良，以及格朗泰爾被他自己延長到明年的無薪打工仔生涯。

事情的起因是格朗泰爾老父親昨天深夜十一點五十分的電話。安灼拉吃完夜消，打開電腦，命令格朗泰爾放下畫筆來跟他一起研究性能更齊全的商用咖啡機，二手的也不要緊。格朗泰爾暫且不想計較安灼拉到底是卯上勁要爭取在今年結束之前還清欠他父親的錢，還是竟然把謬尚經營出感情想好好發展事業了。為了找到最符合需求的咖啡機，他們熬過啤酒的酒勁，又打開一包薯片分著吃好維持清醒。然後格朗泰爾的父親打電話來了。

格朗泰爾接起手機，聽見他父親說，「崽，還活著?最近有沒有空?」

「爹，我活著，」格朗泰爾說，「你們想幹嘛?」

「你現在住哪啊崽?」

「我換地址了，」格朗泰爾說，「－不是地鐵站，我跟人合租。」

另安灼拉開口的並不是他後面撒的那個謊，而是前面那句話。

他用高的過份的聲量問，「你沒跟你家裡說你搬來我這裡?」

格朗泰爾即將活滿二十四年的人生沒有像這一秒這樣想當場掛電話然後跳進工業酒精桶躲起來。顯然他母親是湊在旁邊聽的，格朗泰爾絕望地聽了會他父母在波爾多老家搶手機話語權，還來不及思考到底該怎麼解釋他們以為的不是他們以為的就聽見手機對面開了擴音，他母親萬分激動，也許已經哭了，「崽，旁邊那是誰?你搬去誰家裡?你開擴音!」

「那他媽是我室友!」

「你怎麼這樣跟你父母說話?」安灼拉說，「而且我才不是你室－」

「 **你閉嘴！** 」格朗泰爾摀著手機對安灼拉平靜地嘶吼。

「崽，你以為我們是什麼保守天主教徒?」他父親說，「我們很開明的。你開擴音，不管是不是室友都沒關係。」

「爹，人家真的是我室友，而且他不想跟你們擴音聊天，」格朗泰爾無視安灼拉聽見他爆出大量波爾多鄉音的表情，「你們到底要幹嘛。」

「你媽跟我要去北部見經銷商，」他的父親說，「我們想著順便去巴黎找你玩。」

「找我玩可以，你們付錢，我在巴黎很窮的。」

「你以為我們不知道嗎。」

然而格朗泰爾由於前面四年長期為了能在畫室聽清楚通話而把不開擴音的通話音量調到最高，也就是說，即使格朗泰爾想在客廳講電話，他的通話內容還是全被在飯廳瀏覽二手商用咖啡機的安灼拉聽的明明白白，而等格朗泰爾想起來這碴已經來不及了。

「你現在在搞什麼行當?」他母親問。

「我，」格朗泰爾說，「我跟人合夥開咖啡店。才剛開不久。」

「那不錯啊，在哪裡，叫什麼名字?你是店長還是什麼?」

「店裡就我跟我朋友兩個，什麼都得幹。」

「有你的。我還以為你討厭做生意，你竟然背著我們跟人自己開館子，」他父親說，「就這麼定了，你把你咖啡館的地址發過來，下個月我們去巴黎找你玩。早點睡。晚安。」

「晚安。你跟我媽才該早點睡。」

然後他捏著手機站在原地權衡過利弊，最後他決定不跳窗，藉著最後的酒膽轉身。安灼拉端坐在飯廳，掛著燦爛的真笑，對格朗泰爾說，「跟人合夥是吧。」

格朗泰爾從來不知道什麼叫丟了尊嚴，然而他現在為了維持他在老家的名聲必須得拋棄在安灼拉面前的尊嚴，這就叫 **傷害是為了更大的利益** 。那位一百年前炸過巴黎的雞冠頭黑魔王是會同意格朗泰爾的邏輯與抉擇的。

「求求你幫我撒這個白色謊言!安灼拉!」格朗泰爾在午夜十二點零五分，用不會干擾小區鄰居的音量對安灼拉喊道，

「就幫我這一次!至少讓我父母相信我沒破產!你讓我幹什麼我都答應你!」

「你現在幫我做的事就夠多了。」

「不管你回沒回本我都給你幹活到明年!你可以不給我工資， ** _但是拜託你幫我!!!!!!_** 」

安灼拉也權衡了會利弊，然後選擇為了擁有免費勞動力繼續忍受格朗泰爾存在他的屋子。

「行吧。」他說。

他寫出另一張賣身契，回他房間拿打印出來的紙，簽過字連同原子筆一起交給格朗泰爾。延長期限到明年的賣身契上註明安灼拉會在他父母來訪時幫忙撒的謊的內容，以及等格朗泰爾償完他欠安灼拉的錢跟房租，每個月還是可以領少許工資，正好足夠他付該月房租。

「剩下的水電跟網費我不管，」安灼拉說，「你不是會畫畫嗎，接案畫畫就有錢了。要不店休那兩天你去地鐵站賣唱也成。」

格朗泰爾簽了字，如果不是他迫於現實又把自己賣給奴隸主說不定他就真的想開口問安灼拉能不能跟他當朋友了。

「安灼拉，不是我說，你人也太善良了。」

「你不是第一個對我說這句話的，」安灼拉收起賣身契，還帶著真正的微笑，回答，「不過，謝謝。」

所以，格朗泰爾在他知道的所有畫手交流平台發出約稿公告。然後，在謬尚開店營業後第四個月，格朗泰爾把他帳戶裡的工資又轉回去給安灼拉，付了房租，開車到醫院送外賣給值班的若李，回到難得中午沒多少人的謬尚。陰森森的天空在每一秒鐘都有落下暴雨的前兆。

卞福汝老先生照例抬頭跟他打招呼(安灼拉強行問到老人家的座機號碼並群發給朋友們)，輪休來閒坐順便等她弟弟放學過來的愛潘妮在手機裡指導她的員工處理緊急狀況。青綠著臉的巴阿雷繞過他們那桌徑直回到櫃檯後頭，端起兩個盤子又走出去。同樣輪休的公白飛跟抓緊午休出來透氣的古費拉克在靠窗的雙人座，表面平靜無波，桌子底下的四條腿卻緊緊纏在一塊兒。店裡還有其他生面孔，坐在靠牆沙發座位的女士忙著阻止她的女兒摳牆皮。

「下午可能得提早關門，」安灼拉在格朗泰爾按照點菜單的內容拿高腳杯調酒時說，「弗以伊要過來幫我們裝新的咖啡機，裝好了得做測試。」

「熱安這回總會來吧。」格朗泰爾期待地說。他這幫新朋友裡能跟格朗泰爾正經聊藝術話題的就熱安一個。安灼拉從專賣二手商用咖啡機的網店淘到的新機子昨天就送來了。

「今天他睡的醒就會來。」

以古費拉克和公白飛為中心的這幾位青年在休假日來謬尚當客人已經成為慣例，如果人數夠多甚至可以湊個派對。目前以星期天可以湊到的人數最多。

「你怎麼了?」格朗泰爾問。

「她交新男朋友了。」巴阿雷小聲地說。

「愛潘妮?」

「不然是珂賽特嗎。」

「別這麼氣餒，」格朗泰爾安慰，「能在她身邊待超過一個月的傢伙基本沒出現過。」

「她就是上個月月頭交的男朋友。」

格朗泰爾回想過幾樁愛潘妮在學校裡的事蹟，說，「一定有機會的。信我。」

愛潘妮掛了電話，離開座位來到櫃檯前。她散發出狂怒過後隨時可能抄傢伙隨機揍出現在她附近的倒楣鬼的氣息，對安灼拉說，「我知道你們菜單上沒有這個項目，但是請現在立刻開發 **炸土豆塊** ，用黃油或牛油都可以。實在不行汽油也成。」

「葡萄籽油可不可以?」

「只要是油炸土豆就好。」愛潘妮說。

「格朗泰爾，你看看價目表上哪個品項最少人點，把它劃掉換成炸土豆塊。」安灼拉削著土豆皮命令。

「發生什麼事了?」巴阿雷問道。

「走了個奇葩乙方，來了個奇葩客戶。」愛潘妮說，「跟我們訂了五百個乾燥花禮盒當婚宴上讓客人帶走的禮物，結果結婚前被分手，又不是我們害他結不了婚，那個臭傻逼竟然說只願意還我們一半的訂購款。那點錢補材料費都不夠，我部門好幾個姑娘下個月得吃什麼?媽的，氣死我了。」

「就他這脾氣還想結婚，幸好女方跑得快。」古費拉克過來掃碼付款，聽見這個故事就幫著罵兩句，又說，「我得走了，安琪，幫我們跟熱安安問好。」

「飛兒，你不留下來?」

公白飛笑著說，「明天有手術，我要回去補覺。祝你們好運。」

語畢公白飛摟著古費拉克的腰推門離開。安灼拉炸著土豆塊問，「現在你們打算怎麼處理?」

「只能先找領導跟臭傻逼協調了，再不行只能上法院。」

「協調會是不是請個保安比較好?」

「你怎麼會知道協調會要請保安這種事?」格朗泰爾沒忍住問道。

安灼拉聳聳肩膀沒回答。他端上瀝乾油的炸土豆塊，愛潘妮插起最大那塊，咬掉臭傻逼脖子似地啃土豆，「這個多少錢?」

「反正是因為妳才開發出來的，就當給妳試吃了。」

「安琪小天使，你人是真他媽好。」

「一碟土豆而已，不至於。」

愛潘妮啃掉土豆塊，發現正在掛圍裙的巴阿雷碩大堅硬的二頭肌。她的眼睛被熊熊烈火點亮了。

「巴阿雷，你能不能接工作當臨時保安?」

「理論上不能。」巴阿雷的臉色比剛才不那麼綠了點，「不過如果妳願意，可以跟我簽一張免費試用期三堂課的私教合同，反正私教跟學員在健身房外幹什麼都沒人能管。」

愛潘妮啃起第二塊土豆，「太感謝了。你把合同跟地址發給我，明天我午休去找你。就蒙巴納斯那小身版，不被臭傻逼打趴就不錯了。」

「好。我先走了。」巴阿雷用沒有起伏的語氣說完也迅速走掉。

「蒙巴納斯是誰?」格朗泰爾問。

「就我上次說的男朋友，是賣場的日間保安，」愛潘妮說，「老花拳繡腿了，要不是他長的下飯誰會僱他。」

正在擦桌子的安灼拉沒有遮掩地大笑起來。

「你沒有資格笑，」愛潘妮說，「你也是長的下飯的類型。R，你說是不是?」

「妳這不是給我出送命題嗎。」

「怎麼就是送命題了。」

「如果我回答是，妳會怎麼想我?」格朗泰爾擦著另一張桌子，說，「如果我回答不是，明天妳可能也見不到我了。」

卞福汝老先生像是沒聽見這些奇怪有含有詐欺行為的話，安靜地逐行閱讀聖經。格朗泰爾給靠牆沙發座位的女士上菜，她的女兒正在端詳牆上掛的畫。接著，小姑娘轉過來對格朗泰爾說，「這畫真醜。」

而被說醜的畫作曾經是格朗泰爾獲得藝術學院年級第一的學期作品。

說不出話的格朗泰爾望著小姑娘清澈的大眼睛，懷疑起究竟是藝術學院評委的審美瞎了還是這個世界已經不是他認識的世界了。

「瑪蒂爾達，」她的母親喝斥，「快道歉。」

「可是真的很醜啊。很 **他媽** 醜。」

「神吶，是我的錯。」愛潘妮懊悔的說，「我不該在孩子面前講髒話。我有罪。」

小姑娘的母親站了起來，「真的很對不起。」

安灼拉經過沉浸在聖靈世界的卞福汝先生，拿著還沒洗的抹布，來到小姑娘面前。他嚴厲的神色連成人都未必經受的起，而安灼拉就筆直地站著，垂下他金色的腦袋，用這忒彌斯式的目光，居高臨下盯住小姑娘。

「您怎麼這樣說我朋友的畫?」他嚴厲地質問，「掛在這裡的畫都是他參加過公開展覽的作品，這是藝術，不是醜，這兩點您必須分清楚。只要是被認定為藝術品的東西，就算您看不懂也不能隨便說它醜。我自己雖然也看不懂，但是我認為他畫的很好。而且這畫也不醜。這叫 **抽象畫** ，我很確信這樣的認知偏差是因為您的藝術老師偷懶沒有上到這一課。」

「……你不需要這樣維護我，」格朗泰爾說，「真的。」

安灼拉掛著職業假笑轉頭過來，「其實我是在維護我的店，你倒是其次。」

瑪蒂爾達小姑娘把安灼拉的話聽進去，骨碌碌轉動大眼睛思考片刻，對格朗泰爾展開笑容爆擊，又說，「畫的真好看。您跟畢加索一樣厲害。」

啊這。

「您能幫我畫幅蠟筆抽象畫嗎?」瑪蒂爾達小姑娘又說。

啊這!


	7. Chapter 7

BGM又來了: [Mark Isham- Building A Family](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Ohw_WuN4Pc)

小姑娘的母親幾乎要來拎瑪蒂爾達的後頸皮了。

「妳表現的太糟了，瑪蒂爾達，妳必須禁足。」

「別這樣，」格朗泰爾說，「我可以幫您畫蠟筆抽象畫。」

話是這麼說，格朗泰爾還是看向他的雇主，安灼拉又看了眼沒剩幾個客人的謬上，點了下頭使他蓬亂的金頭髮出現波浪。

「您真的可以畫嗎?」小姑娘問。

格朗泰爾掛上他當乙方時常用的笑臉，「只要您有蠟筆就可以畫。」

「我今天有十二支新的蠟筆。」

「瑪蒂爾達。」

「真的沒關係，女士，」安灼拉說，「很久沒有人問他這種問題了。」

愛潘妮吃完土豆，心情有了明顯的好轉，捧起馬克杯振聲懇求，「請你們原地在一起，我贊助我下個月的工資。」

「這樣妳拿什麼養伽佛洛什?」

「……好他－好有道理。」

格朗泰爾忍著想喊回去叫安灼拉跟愛潘妮原地在一起的衝動，看著瑪蒂爾達從她的公主書包拿出嶄新的十二色蠟筆和捲成筒狀的畫紙。

「您想畫什麼?」他詢問。

「媽媽和我。」

「您確定這個主題要畫成抽象畫?」

「您還會別的?」

「當然。」他差點說出來的 **廢話** 在最後一毫秒吞了回去。

「我要抽象畫。」瑪蒂爾達說。

格朗泰爾想找個空間足夠大的桌子畫畫，謬尚卻沒有設置這樣的桌位，最後格朗泰爾把幾張椅子搬上桌，製造出足夠大的空地，拆開蠟筆盒趴在地上為他畢業將近半年來的第一張且不打算收任何錢的訂單畫抽象畫。

瑪蒂爾達跟她可能正在擔心費用問題的母親就蹲在旁邊看格朗泰爾作畫，不久後愛潘妮也來了。格朗泰爾看清楚這對母女的相貌，取出紫色、紅色和藍色的蠟筆畫出他要的雛形，這個時候所有使格朗泰爾快樂，覺得人活著有意義的所有要素就都回來了。理論對藝術的實踐並不重要，顏色從蠟筆尖如彗尾的星辰飛越紙面，點線面就是藝術家的音符，格朗泰爾用更多蠟筆混和出他要的顏色，層層疊疊反覆圖畫直到濃郁的色澤就要沸騰著溢出紙面，在他自己也還只會用蠟筆畫畫的時節，他就是這樣度過每一個放學後的下午；在他會使用其他工具畫畫後，他就是這樣度過每一個夜晚。色彩是格朗泰爾最好的朋友，也沒有任何顏色能比得過波爾多的葡萄莊園。他用手指暈開需要柔化的界線直到十個指尖都被染上繽紛的顏色，接著折斷筆頭好用另一條清晰的黃線隔開混亂的交界處，放橫淺藍色蠟筆用筆身滾過紙面再上一層霧化效果，然後用黑蠟筆在畫的背面簽名。

「畫好啦。」格朗泰爾說，「瑪蒂爾達與她的媽媽。」

「R，你太牛逼了。」愛潘妮說。

瑪蒂爾達收下屬於她的抽象畫，眨眨亮瀅瀅的大眼睛，對格朗泰爾說，「您畫的真好。」

「很高興聽見您這麼說。」

「老師，您做我男朋友吧。」瑪蒂爾達說。

格朗泰爾聽見的是安灼拉在他背後，也許是把水喝進鼻子而咳的呼天搶地的聲音。倒也不是格朗泰爾沒有被人告白過，畢竟雖然他沒有安灼拉的臉但總歸還是有些優點，上次格朗泰爾被小姑娘告白應該是他中學的最後一年，大學剛入學那會來告白的小伙子則被格朗泰爾以取向不合為由委婉拒絕了。

愛潘妮近乎敬畏地凝視瑪蒂爾達小姑娘。格朗泰爾慎重嚴肅清清喉嚨，說，「是這樣，瑪蒂爾達，首先您還沒有成年，所以我不能這麼做。另外，老師跟男朋友這兩個身分是不能並存的，所以就眼下的情況，我最多只能當您的老師。」

「為什麼不能並存?」

「因為犯法。犯法他就會被抓去關。對未成年下手通常沒關十年出不來。」安灼拉在格朗泰爾背後說明。

「嗯。」愛潘妮說，「是這樣沒有錯。」

瑪蒂爾達拿著紙捲，翻了個不合比例的巨大白眼。

小姑娘的母親則說，「您需要－」

「說什麼呢，」格朗泰爾笑著說，「使人快樂的東西是不能計價的。如果您一定要付錢，就請把您的錢放進那邊那個教會的社區募捐箱。」

「瑪蒂爾達，把這些錢放進那邊的箱子。」

小姑娘以慎重的手法把格朗泰爾給她捲好的畫收進書包，從她母親那兒拿了滿手硬幣，經過依然像是沒有聽見外頭發生過什麼事的卞福汝先生，把硬幣灑進安灼拉每個月會算出裡頭募到的總額並交給卞福汝先生的募捐箱。

格朗泰爾爬起來的時候聽見他的脊椎發出清脆的 **嚓嚓** 聲，緊隨其後的是源自他膝蓋骨的 **喀喀** 聲，他扶著膝蓋站好，舒展筋骨，聽見他往後伸展手臂拉伸時他的肩胛骨回歸原位的 **劈啪** 聲。

明明前面整四年每天以固定姿勢窩在畫室都沒有這些毛病。如果不是格朗泰爾老了就是他已經被壓榨的未老先衰了。

然後他發現安灼拉事實上也趴在櫃台上觀賞他的完整作畫過程。

他那對藍的要命的眼睛也差不多跟瑪蒂爾達的眼睛一樣又大又亮。不在忒彌斯狀態的安灼拉也許可以被視為是純良無害的。

「畫的真的很好。」他用真誠的讚美語氣說。

「蠟筆畫而已，不至於。」

「－但是說實話，你會的技能真的多到讓我很不爽。」

愛潘妮猛虎換氣式深呼吸數次後說，「結婚!請你們立刻結婚!我出扯證錢!卞福汝先生，請您立馬給這兩個 **死傲嬌** 主婚!」

在靠窗的單人座位讀了五個鐘頭聖經的卞福汝老先生闔上書本，看了眼窗外愈來愈灰的天空，緩緩說道，「快要下雨了，今天我就先走了，年輕人們。星期天見。」

格朗泰爾連忙說，「我陪您回去。」

「不需要。」

「這天氣隨時都要下大雨的，」安灼拉也說。

「我家就在兩條街外，您們是知道的。」

「至少請您拿柄愛心傘再走。」

於是，卞福汝老先生從傘架拿出曾經有主人的折疊傘，又祝福過瑪蒂爾達小姑娘跟她的母親，這才獨自緩慢離開謬尚，踏上聖米歇爾廣場的石板磚人行道。

「我們也該回家了。」瑪蒂爾達的母親說，「謝謝您們。」

「老師再見。」瑪蒂爾達說完，拉起她母親的手，邁著小姑娘才有的跳舞般的步伐，也推開沒有加裝風鈴的門，臨走前又拔下一片多肉植物，這才離開咖啡館。

竟然被稱為 **老師** 的格朗泰爾卻已經回到現實。他不敢太飄，端回空杯洗乾淨，拿起抹布擦桌子。愛潘妮看了眼手錶，距離伽佛洛什放學只剩不到四十分鐘。弗以伊的車停在對街，不論陰晴雲雨總是笑容滿面的弗以伊牽著看起來才剛睡醒但非常雀躍的熱安的手走進謬尚。

「午安!」

熱安彎著暖洋洋的笑眼走進櫃台抱住安灼拉，輕柔地說，「安琪，我來了，最近好不好?」

「我很好，」安灼拉笑著說，「古費說” 幫我們跟熱安安問好”。」

「算是好吧，」瞬間恢復原聲的熱安說，「談了筆大單，領導說放我兩天假。雖然我想說五天。我想吃法棍片。」

「好。這次你去哪裡出差?」

「哪裡?」熱安和風細語著說，「好像是北京，又好像是上海。反正是在中國。」

安灼拉揉揉熱安紮著辮子的金紅色腦袋感嘆，「你也太辛苦了。」

「但是我喜歡這份工作。」熱安說，「雖然最近老是不記得我去過哪裡。」

格朗泰爾撕開心咖啡機紙箱的膠帶，聽見熱安的發言，說，「不如，我們弄張地圖，你去過哪裡就在那個地方釘圖釘，如果集滿全世界就厲害了。」

「現在還有人賣印在紙上的世界地圖?」

「等一下，」格朗泰爾說，「難道只有我一個人覺得那塊牆皮很像世界地圖?」

「格朗泰爾，」安灼拉架起平底鍋給熱安做他無比想要吃到的奶油煎法棍片，

「去裝咖啡機，裝好測試用法寫筆記給我。」

現實果然非常現實。

大小適中的雨才下幾分鐘就停了。謬尚提早打烊，拉下一半的鐵捲門。弗以伊跟格朗泰爾拆除舊的咖啡機，交給伽佛洛什清掉裡頭的渣子。愛潘妮拿起新咖啡機的組裝說明試圖研究但不大成功，弗以伊看也不看就從大紙箱拿出整綑電線組裝完成，格朗泰爾進儲物間找到變壓器接上插座，接著跟弗以伊合作把機子挪進它即將重新上崗工作的位置，按下啟動開關。

「行不行?」安灼拉問。

「拿豆子來。」格朗泰爾說。

安灼拉拿出咖啡豆，格朗泰爾打開咖啡機蓋口倒滿，把筒裝牛奶放進旁邊的加熱匣子，隨意戳了個按鈕，新的二手咖啡機發出磨豆煮豆最後壓榨豆子的聲響，製做出一杯拿鐵。

「這台能不能分大小杯?」

「這裡不是兩排按鍵嗎，要大杯按上面的。我剛才按的是小杯鍵。」

「剛剛看見了。這是什麼?」

「看起來像是可以調節機台氣壓的筏。」

安灼拉動手調整包覆紅橡膠皮的手柄，咖啡機從側邊噴出一陣水蒸氣。

「你可以啊，格朗泰爾。」他笑著說。

「土土，有被謝到。」

安灼拉用被土到了的目光斜眼瞧瞧他。

「所以，」熱安說，「你們為什麼沒在一起呢?」

熱安在靠牆的沙發座位吃點心，面向格朗泰爾長期感覺再摳掉適量牆皮就更像世界地圖的牆面。伽佛洛什用垃圾袋裝舊機子的咖啡渣，它們很快就會被愛潘妮帶去花藝店當盆栽的肥料。弗以伊現點一杯咖啡，格朗泰爾面向新機子觀察它是怎麼從出水口掉出熱牛奶的。安灼拉說，「熱安，法棍片夠不夠?」

「安琪啊，不是我說你，那天公白飛也說你該找對象了，」弗以伊語重心長勸道，「別說熱安跟古費，就是博須埃那麼困頓都還記得找個能讓他快樂的人，人生是有限的，千萬要抓緊，你看熱安跟我現在不是很快樂嗎。R，你也是，要珍惜當下，多學學古費拉克，看了喜歡就趕緊下手。」

「你們能不能別沒事就對我混和雙打，」安灼拉厭煩地說，「我現在只想還債，別的什麼都不想管。」

「我們不催你誰催你呢?」弗以伊又說，「你看，今年熱安跟我就五週年，公白飛他們都快十週年了，就剩你還一個人在外頭飄蕩－」

「成何體統。」熱安接口。好一個標準結尾。

來自西南方的格朗泰爾被來自東南方，廣義來說還出自同一個家族的熱安、公白飛和古費拉克的故事震破了細胞壁。是怎麼辦到一個個年紀輕輕就是以五週年為單位起跳的?

「因為我沒讀大學啊，」熱安笑的眼睛彎彎臉頰紅紅，「我討厭體制，所以高中畢業就參加工作，是當時一個人跑業務遇到弗以伊的。然後就這樣了。古費跟飛兒認識的時候才十三歲，飛兒十六好像是，雖然他們到古費大學快畢業才真的在一起，到今年差不多也是認識十週年了。」

格朗泰爾十三歲都在做什麼?喔，他在老家的釀酒廠，在自己父母的監督下學習辨認不同品種葡萄釀的酒並因此染上酒癮。

伽佛洛什拖著地聽完這些故事，詢問他自己，「我他媽都十四歲了，到底在幹嘛。」

他姐姐回答，「爭取活過明天。」

「那妳為什麼帶那個小白臉回家?」

「因為我需要灌溉。」

「米什切塔也說那個小白臉一看就不是好鳥。」

「你他媽再說一個字試試。」

「反正我沒空。」安灼拉說，「在取回我的經濟與人身自由之前一切都是浮雲。」

格朗泰爾點點頭，拿起抹布擦拭新咖啡機，「我也是。」

「這面牆真的愈看愈像世界地圖。」熱安吃著第二份法棍片說道，「對了，R，我們出版社最近跟幾個作者簽約，目前在找小說的封面設計師，這種案子你能不能接?是一個封面一筆固定金額，乙方設計到甲方滿意的模式。」

沒有做過封面設計的格朗泰爾為了取回經濟與人身自由而說，「可以接。」

「太棒了，回去我發相關郵件給你。星期四或星期五能請你到出版社來談嗎?」

「可以可以。」

「 **我他媽是智障!** 」愛潘妮尖叫，並把她自己弟弟嚇的腳一抖撞上木質桌腳。

同樣被嚇得差點心臟驟停的格朗泰爾從安灼拉手邊搶救到險些墜地破碎的玻璃杯，愛潘妮幾乎蹦到椅子上，國旗配色的髮帶跟著她在半空中反覆橫跳，她又尖叫，「我可以找你啊，R，你不就是現成的乙方嗎!我幹嘛浪費那麼多錢找之前那個廢物!媽的我傻逼!我的手機在哪裡!」

安灼拉皺起眉頭，「愛潘妮，再怎麼樣也不要罵自己是傻逼。」

「 **我就是傻逼!** 」愛潘妮撲到櫃檯前，伸手揪住格朗泰爾的領子，並沒有詢問意味地問，「有現成文案，有工具補貼，第一次合作的錢少一點不過如果領導滿意可以長期配合，廣告橫幅接不接?」

「接啊。」

愛潘妮對著她的手機喊，「米什切塔，不要再找人了，妳找的都是辣雞，我找朋友來做!等一下我讓他加妳，妳先把上次剩的經費轉給新乙方買材料!」

雖然差點就被掐窒息了，但是好一個天上下錢雨現場。這究竟是上帝獎賞了格朗泰爾四個月來接受種種壓迫勤懇誠實地工作還是小魔女瑪蒂爾達帶來的好運?

弗以伊看著成功找到乙方的兩個甲方陷入沉思。安灼拉打開收銀機，拿出幾張五歐元紙鈔連著一把硬幣放進格朗泰爾手裡。

「你這週截至今天收到的小費總額。」安灼拉說，「為了慶祝你找到甲方，我請你喝酒。」

「如果你是認真的話我就要說謝謝了。」

「是認真的，」安灼拉微笑，「另外，我剛剛在想，要不你把那面牆弄成世界地圖讓熱安打卡，那些展覽畫也撤了，如果你有想脫手的舊作品就掛上去，賣了就是你自己的錢。」

格朗泰爾也覺得這個主意不錯。如果不是他至今還是一見自己老闆就煩，他說不定就覺得安灼拉在發光了。

「不過畢竟畫不能吃，你那些抽象畫也沒幾個人看的懂，」安灼拉回頭去整理料理台，又說，「如果真的能賣出去就算我輸。」

果然惡臭資產階級就算發光也只能是蝦仁豬心的刀光。

上帝慈祥仁愛地等到晚間十點才正式開始下暴風雨。希望這個時節還沒回到家的苦逼底層人民都沒事。格朗泰爾加了愛潘妮那位被辣雞前乙方字面意義搞出腸胃炎的助理的朋友圈，收到合作中所有他需要知道的資料。格朗泰爾喝著用小費從謬尚買的白蘭地瀏覽他需要畫橫幅配圖的廣告文案，安灼拉在他房間講完電話，回到廚房繼續嘗試使用現成的薄麵餅包雞胸肉和乳酪條下油鍋炸。在上回珂賽特的崩潰危機之後，謬尚的店主跟勞工又見證了博須埃來吃折扣午餐套餐卻掃碼付款失敗，身上也沒有任何現金只好在眾目注視下賒帳、馬呂斯為了能在快速吃飽又不影響他拿手敲鍵盤而要了三大杯燕麥片用喝的下肚、精神恍惚的若李不自覺解剖他點的烤牛肉排，以及其他幾樁不同桌的客人為了不同工作單位的共同槽點引起集體暴怒等當代巴黎青年圖鑑。眼看謬尚就要成為又一家傷心咖啡館，今天受到愛潘妮啟發的安灼拉決定再度調整菜單，添加幾個高熱量高膽固醇但吃了能物理性解氣的治癒料理(comfort food)。他谷歌到最受歡迎的式樣，直接上樓回公寓，讓格朗泰爾留在一樓跟新甲方愛潘妮商討第一次合作的收費。他們談好條件簽字，格朗泰爾從櫃檯底下找到他用小費能買得起的白蘭地，把只握在手裡不到一小時的鈔票硬幣又放回收銀機。

聽聞格朗泰爾生活現況的愛潘妮說，「安灼拉竟然還答應幫你騙你父母，也真是老可愛，被他撿到算你好運。」

「好什麼運，」格朗泰爾對著瓶口喝酒，「我這輩子從來沒這麼像狗過。」

「麻煩不要在愛狗人士面前侮辱狗。」

伽佛洛什突然說，「臥槽，我忘了要問安灼拉幫我解題!我能上去問他嗎?」

「什麼題?」愛潘妮問。

「歷史考卷，」伽佛洛什說，「關於拿破崙的。」

「這回你拿幾等?」

「A，不加不減。」

愛潘妮瞪著她弟弟說，「厲害了老弟。」

「如果不是安灼拉給我補課，我就只能作弊了。」伽佛洛什說。

格朗泰爾相信不了他聽見的，問道，「他還他媽輔導你作業?」

「已經好幾年了，」愛潘妮笑著說，「安灼拉大概是世界上當朋友最好的人選，找的到比他善良的好人是不可能的。」

「……我們在說的是同一個安灼拉?」

「同一個，有問題?」

格朗泰爾在二樓公寓的塑料椅子裡回想這段，他大半年來喝的唯一一瓶白蘭地只剩最後幾口。外面在狂風暴雨，屋裡就算開了抽油煙機還是滿公寓油炸味。安著拉搞出可以包起來讓人在開車途中直接開動的條狀炸肉餅，包起來拿給格朗泰爾試吃。明明是互相瞧不上眼的勞方與資方卻莫名其妙像在同居，真是不能更討厭了。

「你說話啊，」安灼拉說，「能不能吃?味道怎麼樣?」

「照道理這是做來讓人解氣的垃圾食物，」格朗泰爾說，「但是為什麼好吃的使我更生氣了?」

「那你明天早上吃這個。」

「這麼好?」

「因為，」安灼拉著他自己的炸肉餅坐進沙發，「這次輪到我拜託你幫我了。」

「真是震撼我全家啊。」

「你全家明天要來謬尚。」安灼拉平靜地說，「我媽也要來。很有可能他們會同時在場，你想一下那個畫面。」

「……害怕了。」

「嗯。我也害怕。」

「所以你需要我騙你媽什麼?」

「也沒什麼要騙的，她知道我現在是社畜，」安灼拉說，「只需要請你看情況幫我說幾句好話就可以。」

「行吧，」

「明天晚上再請你喝酒。」

格朗泰爾正要說點客套的推辭並接受這個提議，窗外就刮過一陣狂風，製造出硬體砸上硬體並有一方粉身碎骨的音效。

安灼拉從他舒適的沙發彈起來，大叫一聲，「格朗泰爾，招牌!」

「吹走就吹走我重畫就是了。」

「砸死路人你全額賠!」

格朗泰爾被這個威脅到了，他也丟下炸肉餅，抄起工具箱跟在安灼拉後邊下樓開燈，等待鐵捲門上升的同時他們進儲物間搬鋁梯。格朗泰爾手繪的帆布招牌在夜雨疾風下亂舞，安灼拉爬上梯子，格朗泰爾打起手電筒添加照明，雨水暴揍巴黎也暴揍他們兩個，安灼拉說，「動不了，巴阿雷把它固定得太死了。」

「用剪的。」格朗泰爾說完，跑回店裡找到拆貨箱的大鐵剪子，換走安灼拉拿著的鉗子。附近鄰里門口的盆栽已經全部被吹倒，格朗泰爾扶著梯子祈禱它別被吹垮，安灼拉連同遮雨帆布的右邊角落剪下帆布招牌，差點瞬間被灌滿風的帆布拍下鋁梯。格朗泰爾一手攀鋁梯一手扯住帆布，使他自己的鼻梁也挨了一記附帶螺絲帽的拍打，頓時一氣打無處來，只好罵他自己的作品，「你他媽 **一次打死兩個算了**!」

安灼拉在梯子上抱著完全被剪下來的左半塊帆布說，「 **握住我的手!** 」

格朗泰爾舉起同樣淋個濕透的手握住安灼拉熱的驚人的手，讓他能夠在懷抱帆布的同時攀著濕滑的鋁梯回到地面。到這裡，他們已經從頭頂濕到鞋底，衣服緊黏在皮膚，幸好沒有人的髮際線因此現出原形。格朗泰爾抹了把臉，過去放倒門口的闊葉盆栽，帆布招牌在地上堆成一大坨；安灼拉折起鋁梯，乾脆把梯子也放在門口充當盆栽的防風堤。他金色的頭髮結成一綹綹貼在臉上，安灼拉隨手把頭髮往旁邊擼，抱起帆布招牌，那樣的姿態就像一個爬下街壘的青年反抗軍在月下小雨中抱起中了流彈的同志。

「謝謝。」格朗泰爾說。

「畢竟是你的心血。」安灼拉盯著帆布，回答，「被吹走就不好了。進屋，地板明天再拖。」

最後他們把招牌連同淋濕的鞋子暫時晾在儲物間，打著冷顫上樓把自己弄乾。安灼拉恩准格朗泰爾再從櫃檯下拿一瓶烈酒讓他們都得以暖暖身，把冷掉的炸肉餅微波加熱到發燙，然後搬開佔據沙發最左側座位的書，留下中間那疊隔開他們，讓格朗泰爾享受一晚上有尊嚴的人類生活。

格朗泰爾選擇坐回塑料椅子。安灼拉沒理他也沒有把書挪回原位，只管喝酒吃餅讀《九三年》。格朗泰爾也就繼續看他今天接的案子內容。不過也許愛潘妮說的對，有些人表面高嶺之花，實際上卻是個會記得他的財產也是別人心血的，有感情的掙錢機器。或者說，一個好人。

隔天早晨，氣溫來到華氏83度，整個天空找不到一片雲，空氣在人類車類移動時穩定飄流，像是昨天同一群空氣並沒有拿道路垃圾砸破任何玻璃窗似的。

為了恢復謬尚的整潔準時開門，安灼拉跟格朗泰爾在沒有預先說好的情況下同時提早起床，討論了會要怎麼重新掛上帆布招牌。安灼拉依約做炸肉餅給格朗泰耳當員工早餐，讓他順便測試外帶便利性。格朗泰爾拿著做成外帶包裝的肉餅邊走邊吃邊單手活，他按開關拉鐵捲門，拿起拖把準備拖地，看見鐵捲門外並肩站著的古費拉克還有熱安。


	8. Chapter 8

古費拉克懷抱裝影印紙的藍色紙箱，跟熱安擺出同款歪著腦袋笑的小可愛表情，活像只來謬尚 **古典主義二重要罐頭** 的賽爾克捲毛貓(Selkirk Rex)和他的兄弟貝靈頓梗犬(Bedlington Terrier)。

「早安，」古費拉克說，「我們帶禮物過來給安琪。」

格朗泰爾讓他們進門，順便點外帶早餐，安灼拉則說，「昨天晚上大家都沒事?」

「沒事。」熱安說，「就是浴室漏水，弗以伊說今天要補。老房子就是這樣。」

「昨天飛兒差點回不了家。」古費拉克憂鬱地說，「我以為我只能一個人過夜了。」

「他昨天不是休假?」

「下午病人突然發作，他又是主治，一定要到場，」古費拉克說，「好不容易搶救完結果下雨了。我跟他說雨太大開車很危險，叫他留在醫院，他不開車，搭地鐵回家，整個人都淋濕了。我好難受。你們呢?」

安灼拉講了拆帆布招牌的故事。

「怪不得剛才我看著遮雨棚，總覺得長的不大一樣。」

「你們拿什麼禮物給我?」安灼拉說，「這麼大箱。」

「差點忘了!沒悶死吧，對不起!」古費拉克說著，掀開打滿工整小洞的紙箱蓋，展示出三只蜷縮在古費拉克跟熱安的兩件外套裡，濕漉漉，渾身沾泥的小奶貓。

「這只是我今天早上丟垃圾在垃圾場撿到的。」他說，「這兩只是熱安安在家門口撿到的，安琪，請收下。」

「……神他媽禮物。」

「這看起來出生還不滿月，」格朗泰爾說，「昨天那麼冷，淋了整晚的雨竟然沒死也是挺厲害的。」

小奶貓發出應該是同意格朗泰爾的聲音，聽見那個聲音他整個人都好了。熱安又說，「你知道飛兒常在他們家做實驗，必須保持環境絕對乾淨，弗以伊又對動物毛過敏，所以只能交給你了。」

「為什麼不送去動保局?」

「你不覺得把牠們扔進孤兒院很殘忍嗎，」古費拉克說，「明明有人能照顧牠們!安琪，你最好了，你跟R來養這三個貓，罐頭錢我出，就當幫我養!」

「我哪有閒工夫幫你養貓。」

「拜託了，貓砂錢我出。絕育的費用我們各出一半。」熱安接口。他跟古費拉克擺出同款雙手呈祈禱狀交握，歪著腦袋眨眼睛盯住安灼拉的可愛姿態，活像倆套娃。格朗泰爾試圖專心拖地，然而敗給本能回到桌邊又看了眼凍的發抖的小奶貓。

「如果我有話語權就好了。」他感嘆。

「安琪，」古費拉克說，「我知道你很忙，可是我們真的只能找你了，你看牠們仨像不像我們小時候，有一次下雨就是你拿外套給我們擋雨，你自己都淋濕了還滿口沒關係。來的路上我腦內一直在自動回放那個畫面，你記得嗎?」

說著還哽咽起來了，也是整容式演技。安灼拉包好他們的外帶早餐，回答，「你不用賣萌我也會養牠們。格朗泰爾，等等去樓上處理貓，這裡的事我來做。」

「安琪你最好了!」

「我幫你們想好名字了，」熱安興沖沖地說，「母貓可以叫康絲坦茲、妮妮還有咪//咪，公貓可以叫沃－」

「現在貓在我這裡就是我養的，」安灼拉微笑，「起什麼名我說了算。」

「我們就知道。」

「早知道昨天就不扔咖啡機箱子，」格朗泰爾說，「現在寵物店都還沒有開，就算洗乾淨也只能先放這裡。」

「不用擔心這個，」古費拉克說完，推門離開不到一分鐘就提了貓龍貓砂貓碗貓罐頭逗貓草等全系列養貓的器材回來，乒乒乓乓堆上吧檯。

「以前我們一起住的時候留下來的。」他說，「我沒捨得丟，總算讓我活著等到它們有用的日子了。」

「放著吧，」安灼拉說，「外套我洗乾淨下次還你們。古費，上班要遲到了。」

「上班好累啊，」古費拉克癟著聲音說，「現在我每天到辦公室動力就是為了回家吃飛兒做的晚飯。」

熱安溫柔地拍拍他的背，「只要熬成組長就好了。我也是這麼過來的。」

安灼拉拿出兩個紙袋給他們，熱安笑咪咪給小貓道別再給人類道別，「走了，修水管去了。」

「坐牢去了。」古費拉克附和。

「你去處理貓吧。順便看看性別，全部都弄好再下來。」安灼拉對格朗泰爾說。

格朗泰爾看看熱安剛駛過門口街道的車，再看看箱子裡的奶貓，再看看洗抹布的安灼拉。

「你是不是不會拒絕他們?」

「差不多。」

「他們是你奶大的?」

「不至於。只是我是哥哥。」

「這是貓呢，活生生的三只貓，你知道我們接下來的是什麼重責大任嗎?」

「不然要怎麼樣，他們把貓都直接帶來了。」

「論長兄如何成為父親。」格朗泰爾得到了結論。

「你想讓我重複幾次 **你去處理貓**?我是複讀機還是你老闆?」

三只奶貓都是公的。只能祈禱牠們長大能謬尚三結義別爭地盤打架。格朗泰爾把髒外套丟進洗衣籃，把小奶貓拿進浴室用溫水洗。沖掉泥土的貓灰白橘各占一只，排坐在浴缸等待被擦乾然後用吹風機吹，那模樣說有多可愛就有多可愛，格朗泰爾感覺自己好像體會到自家老父親當年洗他的感覺了。格朗泰爾往腿上鋪毛巾，同時吹乾三只貓，逐個檢查是不是都乾到裡層的軟毛；清洗工作完成就是吃飯，古費拉克捨不得丟的罐頭過期的時間令人不忍直視，格朗泰爾扔了罐頭，從冰箱找出冷凍魚肉片，水煮後撕爛成三份，讓奶貓在飯廳地板吃魚。他乘機架設貓籠，打開手機聽新聞，昨晚的暴風雨破壞第六區某地鐵站的入口，也導致今天早上有好些個新樓盤的建築工地發生意外。格朗泰爾整疊整疊搬開安灼拉堆在地上的書好製造點像樣的空間，這才架起塑料板拼裝貓籠，貓墊不夠圍巾來湊，最後橘貓睡在格朗泰爾前幾天拿出來準備過冬的圍巾。格朗泰爾手抖拍下過多照片，又手抖發錯頻，把本來只想先給熱安跟古費拉克看的照片發進他們這幾個特別投機的新朋友湊成的群。安灼拉建的群卻想不出好名稱，隨手打了個 **ABC** 週知眾人後再也沒有人想過更改群名。奶貓的照片發出去沒多久就收到大量愛心與檸檬符號。

格朗泰爾花上兩個鐘頭照顧好貓，心情愉快地下樓迎接因為有貓而美好的工作日，接著他看見巴阿雷在清理桌面，安灼拉在櫃台，掛著職業笑臉，正在跟格朗泰爾的父母說話。格朗泰爾在這大起大落的一天體會到了什麼叫 **倫伯朗式驚恐** 。

「早上好啊崽，」他父親說，「看見你活著真好。」

「看見你們也真好。」

「R，過來搭把手。」巴阿雷在靠牆的沙發座位區說。

安灼拉繼續跟格朗泰爾爸媽說明謬尚的運作模式。顯然上一批坐沙發座位的是整大群人，巴阿雷疊好盤子交給格朗泰爾，用只有他們倆聽的見的聲量說，「情況很破，你爸媽認定你跟安灼拉在交往，安灼拉沒有否認也沒有承認。」

格朗泰爾靠著深呼吸壓下即將出口的髒話。巴阿雷把刀叉放上盤子頂部，又說，「總之現在安灼拉說什麼都不要質疑，不要反對，順著說下去就對了。」

「那你呢?」

「當我不存在。」

格朗泰爾托著幾乎蓋住他半張臉的盤子回到櫃台，安灼拉按照其他桌的點單做好套餐讓巴阿雷拿過去。格朗泰爾的父母喜悅地觀看安灼拉分批拿走格朗泰爾拿回來的餐具放進水槽。

「你們怎麼啥都不吃?」格朗泰爾扭開水龍頭，問道。

「我們是來看你的。」他母親說，「狀態不錯。剛才安灼拉跟我們說了你們昨天晚上下來拆招牌的事。聽到你們合作的這麼成功我就放心了。」

「公的還是母的?」安灼拉問。

「公的，全部都是。一灰一白一橘。」格朗泰爾洗著碗說。

「那不就好了，」安灼拉滿意地說，「灰的叫朗特奈克，白的叫郭文，橘的叫西穆爾丹。」

「……是你說的不要拿九三年當梗。老雙標了。」

「這哪裡是梗。這叫致敬。」

「那你為什麼不叫他們戈戈、迪迪跟幸運呢?」

「你的意思是我們這個苦日子的盡頭就像戈多一樣永遠不來?」

「好他媽無法反駁。是我錯了。」

「什麼苦日子?」格朗泰爾的父親說，「你們處對象，合夥開店，一起拚事業，這還叫苦?崽們，聽爹說，以後你們會無比懷念剛開業這幾個月。」

「您們真的不來點什麼?」安灼拉掛著燦爛的笑臉詢問，「菜單上好幾個品項都是格朗泰爾開發的。」

「您別是哄我們，」格朗泰爾的母親說，「我們崽除了弄酒還會做能吃食物?」

「是真的，」安灼拉用逼真的較真語氣強調，「牛肉土豆餅就是他做的。燒肉、培根三明治，基本上肉都是格朗泰爾做的。是不是很厲害?」

他的雙親對格朗泰爾擺出極為相似的懷疑表情，「葡萄藤上結倭瓜啦。」

「你們能不能對我有點信心?」格朗泰爾說，「好歹我都在這裡做快要五個月了，安灼拉說的話能假?」

「要是對你有信心我們就不會來了。」

巴阿雷拿來新點菜單，端起做好的咖啡，扭過憋笑憋出青筋的頭又走出去。

「給你父母做個牛肉土豆餅吧，」安灼拉面帶笑容對他說，「我請客。」

格朗泰爾打開複合式烤箱放材料，拿起土豆拍碎待用，忍受著自己父母在眾目睽睽下拿手機拍攝他做菜的場面。安灼拉又說，「您們打算在巴黎待多久呢?」

「就到今天，」格朗泰爾的父親說，「接下來還有事情要辦。」

「說到這個，你們是怎麼過來的?」

「搭地鐵。」父親說，「早上我們住的酒店附近路面坍方，出了大車禍，路全部堵死了。」

格朗泰爾正要回話，只見外面來了輛廂型車，送貨員往謬尚店門口搬來幾口大箱，然而今天並不是進貨的日子。格朗泰爾把做咖啡的工作給安灼拉，過去開門簽收包裹，並因此率先看見這位優雅地向送貨員道謝，滿頭黑髮飄逸絲柔，全身上下絕對是全套低調樸素看不出品牌的高訂，說不定連香水都是私人調製，出場自帶光圈的 **人間奧地利皇后** 。整間謬尚裡裡外外看的都傻了。

「請問您是不是突然不舒服?」 **奧地利皇后** 垂詢的聲音彷彿清風拂過海面般美好。格朗泰爾看出來了，這是安灼拉的美貌的來源。

「對不起，剛才我以為看見凱瑟琳‧德納芙了。」

「什麼?」格朗泰爾的母親說。

「剛才我看見妳也恍然以為是莫妮卡‧貝魯奇。」

「男人的嘴騙人的鬼啊。」他母親說。

「媽，」安灼拉在櫃台裡說，「我在這裡。」

「我可以進去嗎?」

「請進。」

「這些是禮物，」安灼拉的母親說，「能不能－」

「我來搬。」巴阿雷說，「R，你跟安琪去招待你們爸媽。」

說好的不存在也是虛假的。格朗泰爾還是拎了個箱子到櫃檯，精緻的彩色貨箱示意圖說明這裏頭是口能煲湯也能蒸蔬菜的鑄鐵鍋。其他箱子分別裝有兩個德國牌子平底鍋，室內烤肉爐，還有全套張小泉廚刀。全是安灼拉準備去匈牙利度假的母親經過商場臨時想到要買給他的。

「我店就這麼大，用不了這些。」安灼拉抱怨，「妳太誇張了。」

「我就等你這句話，」他母親說著，從包裡拿出一張支票，放在桌上，「兒子，這筆錢拿去還你爸，收掉這間店跟媽媽一起玩。」

「我才不要，靠妳還錢我不就成了廢柴，」安灼拉說，「我們在這裡幹的好好的，憑什麼說收就收?」

「我難得過來看你，你對我兇什麼。」

格朗泰爾給他同樣懵逼的父母端上牛肉土豆餅，使了個眼色讓他們別說話。安灼拉無視那張面額約八位數的支票，又說，「幫我無中生有這間店的人還在這裡，星期五我們還要改造後邊那面牆，妳也不想想人家聽了有什麼感受。」

「你幫安灼拉無中生有這間咖啡館?」格朗泰爾的父親用被刷新宇宙觀的語氣對他母親說，「瑪麗，妳確定這我們崽?」

「怎麼不確定了，長的跟你一樣難看。」

安灼拉在格朗泰爾蓄滿力準備對父母開吼之前伸手揉了把他的腦袋，滿臉是堪比古費拉克看見公白飛的快樂表情，演技滿分。

「我覺得不難看。」他說，「謬尚無中生有到今天這樣的確也是你的功勞。」

說實話，格朗泰爾並不確定現在對他道謝跟繼續配合演下去到底有多少區別。安灼拉可能是揉習慣他表弟的腦袋，下意識又多揉幾把格朗泰爾的腦袋才想到該放下手。於是他們在櫃檯後面忙活，看著完全不知道這是場騙局的父母們交換過名片，進行起親切友好的交流。

「真對不起，原來這位年輕人是您們的孩子，」安灼拉的母親說，「請原諒我失言。我是安灼拉的媽媽，請叫我伊麗莎白就好。」

「伊麗莎白女士，」格朗泰爾的母親看看他們再看看安灼拉的母親，說，「是這樣，我們這兩個孩子現在在處對象。請您不要介意。」

「這就是你不想關店的原因?」安灼拉的母親問。

「對。」

「好吧。雖然我還是覺得你爸爸坑你，但是現在我支持你繼續營業。」

「謝謝，」安灼拉說，「要吃什麼?」

安灼拉的母親抬眼不抬頭看過價目表，「請給我八分熟蛋，法棍片，還有清咖啡。」

「原來法棍片是你們家都愛吃的。」格朗泰爾給別桌客人調金湯尼，順口說道。

「兒子六歲第一次做菜就是做這些給我。」安灼拉的母親對格朗泰耳的父母用特殊的 **可以聽見的唇語** 介紹(現在似乎進入互相翻孩子黑歷史的環節了)，「特別好吃。孩子不在身邊，吃什麼都不香。」

「我們今天才第一次吃崽做的菜，」格朗泰爾的母親吃著牛肉土豆餅，拿起紙巾擦擦濕潤的眼角，「真的，特別好吃。」

「那妳也沒必要哭啊。」

「這您就不懂了，孩子，」安灼拉的母親對格朗泰爾笑著說，「我第一次吃安琪做的法棍片也感動得掉下眼淚。這是只有媽媽才能體會得心情。」

「媽，妳幾點的飛機?」

「你就這麼想趕我走?」

「我只是問一下，並不想趕妳走，甚至希望妳留下來。」

「這還差不多。」

「下午兩點，所以的確不能在這裡留太久。」安灼拉的母親說道，同個時間，穿著西裝，用無線耳機講電話的博須埃揹著包推開門，卞福汝老先生跟在後面走進來，眼看靠窗的單人座位有別人，他選擇做在靠近店門口的角落。

「您今天怎麼來啦?」巴阿雷問。

「我固定探視的教民住院，工作提早結束，所以就來了。請給我一份折扣套餐。」

不用卞福汝老先生開口，格朗泰爾就已經自動做起折扣套餐。安灼拉煎好蛋和法棍片給他母親，轉身用透明玻璃杯裝清咖啡給她。

博須埃則邊點折扣套餐邊說，「什麼叫臨時要－不是都準備好按順序放卷宗的嗎－什麼鬼，現在是月底誰身上會有現金零錢－行吧，別說了，我想辦法。你也吃過飯到他們樓下集合。」

「怎麼回事?」

「下午要去案件關係人家裏檢查，結果大伙兒都出發了隊裡才說少了份重要文件，臨時要打印出來，」完全沒有發現他朋友父母在現場的博須埃愁眉苦臉道，「哪有影印店能掃碼付款的，R，借我五塊錢，巴阿雷，借我五塊錢。發工資還你們。」

格朗泰爾才剛從空桌拿到壓在杯子下的小費。巴阿雷拿出五塊錢，安灼拉則打開收銀機拿出五塊錢給他。

「這樣夠不夠?」

「夠印文件就可以，不能更感謝。」博須埃說，「昨天若李李才在說醫院食堂不給付現金沒人性，今天就輪我不能掃碼，可見話不能亂說，會應驗的。」

「我都忘了你現在跟若李李李李合租。」

「基本相當於我一個人住，」博須埃接過外帶紙袋，又說，「昨天那場雨送了好幾撥人到急診室，今天早上又有車禍，若李李明天能回來大約是奇蹟。」

「格朗泰爾，」安灼拉說，「你覺得我們要不要還是送外賣去醫院?那裡畢竟有兩張嘴得吃飯。」

「送吧，至少他們有空能吃的時候不用搶食堂。」格朗泰爾說完，給他父母補充說，「我們有兩個朋友在醫院賣肝。」

「我可以送過去，」巴阿雷說，「然後就直接去健身房。今天愛潘妮要來簽合同。」

「那就麻煩你了。」安灼拉說完，讓格朗泰爾去做若李常點的菜，他自己做公白飛常吃的。緊接著他們的父母又目睹被轉到雲中城堡銷售部當售貨業務的珂賽特進來點有許多肉的外帶(順便遞名片給安灼拉跟格朗泰爾的母親)，拿起餐盒又火急火燎離開的場面。巴阿雷拿起保溫袋也離開了。

「現在在巴黎的孩子們過的真苦，」格朗泰爾的母親感嘆，「掙錢掙的都神經了。」

雖然博須埃是母胎倒楣，聽見自己老媽說這樣的話還是挺聽人感動的。巴阿雷離開後不久，格朗泰爾接到若李的電話，為了方便工作就直接開擴音，因此整間咖啡館(不包含卞福汝老先生)都聽見若李的哭喊，

「 **安琪!R!你們是聖誕老公公!!!!好好吃!我餓死了!你們知道超過二十個鐘頭沒吃飯又突然吃東西會引起糖尿病嗎!公白飛也說謝謝!太香了!媽蛋我又要走了!謝謝你們!!!** 」

「聽見沒有，」格朗泰爾對雙親說，「人家說好吃。」

安灼拉則在若李掛電話的瞬間說，「有吃到就好。」

格朗泰爾接手巴阿雷留下來的工作，擦過桌子拿回碗盤，洗碗前開烤箱往三層烤盤放要做兩道菜的食材。安灼拉拿起水壺過去給卞福汝老先生添水，那副模樣就彷彿拿著聖水飛翔在教宗身邊的光明小天使。經過這個早晨，格朗泰爾的確覺得安灼拉其實挺天使的。即使地球的暖化癌已經嚴重到它會在在十二月初腦抽下暴雨緊接著在隔天出大太陽，謬尚咖啡館依然挺過了風暴屹立在聖米歇爾廣場。

「兒子，聖誕節－」

「哪裡都不去，掙錢。」

「崽－」

「不回，掙錢。」

「想自己過就說一聲。」

「格朗泰爾先前一口氣接了六個畫畫案子，」安灼拉說，「現在他白天要做這些，晚上還得趕稿，很忙的。」

「你又不趕稿。」安灼拉的母親說。

「我要管理這間店的一切，」安灼拉回答，「現在還有三只貓，請恕我沒空。」

「好，把錢還你爸，以後什麼都不要聽他的。」

「禮物收下，請把支票拿走。」安灼拉說，「我自己欠的錢自己還。如果妳一定要給錢，請簽字後把支票放進那邊的募捐箱，這個區會很感謝妳。」

「如果我不放，你會怎麼樣?」安灼拉的母親溫柔低語威脅，「你現在有對象就不能說永遠不找伴侶了。」

安灼拉抬起頭，掛起無害的笑容，「我就再也不做法棍片給妳吃。妳現在不穿束腰就不能說在控制體重不吃沒關係了。」

格朗泰耳的母親聽見 **束腰** 的眼神是足以載入世界紀錄的。

安灼拉的母親被他這麼一說，那油畫般美麗且看不出年齡的臉龐抽搐了一下。

「好，」她說，「算我輸。這輩子我就栽在你身上。」

「我謹代表聖米歇爾廣場教區感謝妳。媽媽。」

格朗泰爾全家看著安灼拉的母親在支票上簽字，把寫有八位數的支票投進教堂募捐箱。他父親輕咳一聲，也拿出支票簿，寫了一張。在他斟酌要寫上去的數額的同時，安灼拉的母親命令她兒子離開櫃台到外面讓她親臉頰，然後對她以為是親家的假親家報以使所有人神魂顛倒的笑容，說，「真的很抱歉，瑪麗、克勞德，再不走我就搭不到飛機了，很榮幸認識您們，也謝謝您們認可我的安琪。」

格朗泰爾的母親離座起身，親自送她出門，邊走邊說，「祝您旅途愉快，以後請務必到我們的酒莊觀賞風景。」

格朗泰爾瞟瞟在靠落地窗的桌位做清潔的安灼拉。現在謊撒的太大竟然一發不可收拾，萬一人家真去了波爾多，那格朗泰爾可能真的只能整輩子給安灼拉當無償奴隸了。

「伊麗莎白真好，難怪安灼拉是這麼獨立這麼好的孩子。」格朗泰爾的母親回到座位，「其實等會我們也該走了。」

「這麼快。」

「本來想找你玩，看你這麼忙就算了，而且我們也有工作要完成，」他父親說，「崽啊，看到你們這樣我們真的放心。你們倆要好好過日子，有空回家，好不好?」

「好的。」安灼拉帶著熱安式笑臉回答。

然而格朗泰爾有點捨不得讓快兩年沒見的爸媽離開，反正安灼拉演技滿分，他多配合演幾個鐘頭也沒關係。他的老父親老媽子吃完牛肉土豆餅，付帳要了另外兩份帶在路上持續品嘗，格朗泰爾送他們走出謬尚，昨天被安灼拉剪出缺口的遮雨棚尾巴在陽光下驕傲地翹起來。

博須埃的話不能亂說理論也應驗在格朗泰爾這裡，雖然安灼拉說的都是實話。熱安發來五本體裁風格落差有一個雨果那麼多的小說封面設計需求，加上愛潘妮要的廣告，格朗泰爾白天幹活，晚上還得為了拿回他的自由繼續畫甲方不一定滿意的稿子。

白天當著卞福汝先生的面撒了將近一早上謊的安灼拉拿著兩瓶酒兩個杯子過來，拿起沙發裡的靠枕放在地毯坐上去，對格朗泰爾說，「我知道你現在很忙，但是請陪我喝酒。」


	9. Chapter 9

BGM很奇怪啊: [Comptine D'un Autre Été, L'après-Midi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oOUkIdOnEPM)

「喝酒之前你真的不關心一下你收養的崽?」

安灼拉一看就是把朗特奈克、郭文、西穆爾丹給忘個乾淨的不負責任寄養主。被格朗泰爾提醒了的安灼拉放下酒瓶(震撼啊，是 **毛國進口純伏特加** )，對格朗泰爾搬開他按照作者姓名字母排序堆在地上的書好放貓籠的行為並沒有發出批評，他在貓籠旁看了幾眼，撈出白貓郭文抱在臂彎裡觀賞，然後就回到地上坐好。

光是憑個人好惡給貓起名，連其他兩只都沒賞過一個目視就偏心起白蓮花郭文，這到底是非常安灼拉還是非常不安灼拉?

格朗泰爾把灰貓朗特奈克和橘貓西穆爾丹也抱來跟人類一起喝酒。三只淋過暴雨喜提鏟屎官的奶貓在人類腿上待沒幾分鐘便自行下地蜷在一起取暖。對橘貓懷有特殊喜愛的格朗泰爾擼著西穆爾丹，安灼拉開伏特加瓶蓋(手指長的令人憤怒)，倒滿兩杯，也低頭看睡在地上的旺代天團，說，「其實還是挺可愛的。」

「能不能有點人性，你不覺得有貓的世界更美好了?」

安灼拉擼擼朗特奈克又擼擼郭文，拿起伏特加悶掉半杯。可以一晚獨喝三大瓶白蘭地的酒鬼格朗泰爾對安灼拉生吞毛國礦泉水的行為油然生出了敬意。

「今天我說的是真的，」安灼拉盯著旺代天團說，「我最絕望的時候，是你幫我把謬尚從平地建立起來的，我很感謝你。如果你想，有空的時候那塊牆就給你畫地圖。」

「我也謝謝你讓我不用睡車站還讓我有工作。」格朗泰爾說，「還謝謝你幫我騙我爸。說真的，這次換我請你喝酒。」

「請我喝酒不如還你欠的房租。」

格朗泰爾抿了口酒精濃度百分之五十的伏特加，品嘗舌尖的味道，判定這瓶酒的原料是樸實無華的土豆和黑麥。這味道實在上頭，干了這碗水老鐵。

安灼拉喝完一杯，重新滿上，蒼白的臉依舊蒼白，倒是耳朵尖開始紅了。

「不管怎麼說，」格朗泰爾嚥下伏特加自帶在其酒精成份裡的玻璃渣子，說道，「多虧有你的演技，我們平安活過了今天，雖然我還欠你錢但是我敬你。」

安灼拉笑了一下，「我沒在演。」

「啥?」

「除了簽約答應幫你撒的謊，剩下我說的都是實話。」安灼拉說，「就你這德行，你父母還能放心也是厲害。」

「心寬是美德了解一下。」

安灼拉跟格朗泰爾碰杯，給他們的杯又重新滿上。上次格朗泰爾被命令陪他喝酒是因為安灼拉失業心情不好；成功活過今天格朗泰爾認為還是值得喝兩杯慶祝的，沒想到又被叫來給他心情不好的雇主陪酒，格朗泰爾擼擼西穆爾丹，嘆了口氣。

「不過你媽媽一來巴黎就送這麼多工具給你，我也是挺羨慕。」他說。

「是嗎。」安灼拉悶掉伏特加，「昨天她跟我父親離婚了。」

「……抱歉。」

「不需要。我一直在等這天。」安灼拉說，「反正他們根本沒有愛過對方，只是拚事業家族聯姻剛需而已。我爸在我媽跟我姨之間選了我媽。本來我以為我一上大學他們就會分。」

「你可以不要笑著講這麼難過的事情嗎?」格朗泰爾揉了把被酒燙熟的眼睛問道。

「不然要哭著說嗎?我看起來像廢柴嗎?」

「偶爾當廢柴也是不錯的體驗，你試試。」

安灼拉的臉終於也開始被酒泡紅了。他再悶一口，臉上帶著不知道為什麼還掛得住的真笑，繼續說，「其實他們還是分別對我很好，離婚本來也沒什麼，我只是以前習慣回老家能跟他們在同一個屋簷下吃晚餐而已。你說我演技好，那應該是跟他們學的。」

「……這應該不是說 **而已** 就可以概括的事。」

「沒事，我習慣了。」

旺代天團用六個會變色的圓眼睛瞧著手拎酒杯，把臉埋在膝蓋裡，哭到他那頭蓬鬆的金髮都跟著一起晃動的安灼拉。

那麼問題來了，為了更大的帳戶利益把自己賣給對面親家，又為了製造成功後代的剛需而不得已互相忍受二十三年的父母，是怎麼有辦法培育出美貌學歷並存、苦幹實幹，還人見人愛花見花開的安灼拉的?

格朗泰爾還發現安灼拉對自己被格朗泰爾當成奶貓順毛的事實沒有提出差評。不曉得以前有沒有人這樣擼過他。

「不然我們在一起好了，」格朗泰爾喝著伏特加說，「反正我得還你錢，你需要個人陪，也省的以後老父親知道今天他們看見的是假的被我們氣死。」

「雖然我很想答應，但是不要。」安灼拉說，「你不會喜歡我的。我們不適合。」

竟然還想答應這個搞笑的提議，看來醉的不輕，雖然從外表看還真看不出來安灼拉這麼能吨。格朗泰爾瞄了眼手錶，發現他們喝著酒說著話，睡覺時間竟然就到了。

「沒醉，滿上。」安灼拉說著，逐一逮起三個貓使勁吸，對貓們說，「以後我就剩你們還有格朗泰爾了，誰都別瞧不起誰哈。」

「誰瞧不起你誰他媽就是傻屌啊，找的到瞧不起你的人算我輸。」格朗泰爾滿上兩個杯，扭開第二瓶伏特加瓶蓋，「干了，喝醉睡覺，明天繼續挣錢買自由。」

「 **自你媽由** ，」安灼拉仰頭干杯，說，「我沒家了，格朗泰爾，我老家被自己爸媽拆了，想想其實很好笑啊。」

「作為一個親手拆過我老家吊燈的不自由的小精靈，我覺得不好笑。」

「誰要你覺得，我要我覺得。」

「那你笑吧。繼續喝。」格朗泰爾也仰頭干杯並說，「今天就陪你了老鐵。」

「你幹嘛這麼善良，」安灼拉說，「你這種使人快樂的技能真的讓我很討厭你。」

「你這種人畜不分到處照顧世界的個性也讓被照顧到的我很討厭你。」

安灼拉換左手拿杯子，用右手揪住格朗泰爾幾年前天價淘到的齊達內在波爾多‧吉倫特足球俱樂部效力時的絕版球衣，就這麼把他拉過去並用他自己的嘴來親格朗泰爾的嘴。

沒手去遮旺代天團的眼睛了。格朗泰爾以手撐地，瞳孔算不上地震但腦內絕對在泥石流，安灼拉百分之一千沒有意識到自己在做什麼，他揪著格朗泰爾，沒鬆手也沒鬆嘴，並且格朗泰爾正在回應他。 **媽的酒醒了** 。聖誕老公公給格朗泰爾的這是哪門子禮物?如果不是格朗泰爾覺得嘴邊這塊肉挺好啃他可是要報警叫人抓走安灼拉的。只不過那樣的話白天就沒人跟他一起賺買自由的錢，晚上也沒人一起擼貓了。而且安灼拉那麼孤單。

如果一個吻可以讓他感覺好點，格朗泰爾也還是挺願意幫忙的。只要明天太陽出來的時候，安灼拉能忘掉這些傷心事繼續笑著懟他就成。他露出真笑的模樣是真的 **超特么看一眼整個人都好了** 那樣的好看。

所以旺代天團在地上觀看著兩個人類把手放在對方肩膀跟腰上，頭靠著頭，酣醉而香甜地親吻，直到安灼拉突然死機，把腦袋掛在格朗泰爾的肩膀陷入叫不醒的沉睡。

隔天，接近中午十二點的時刻，巴阿雷按下咖啡機整排按鈕讓它同時製作五杯飲料，轉身端起幾個碟去上菜。格朗泰爾同時在做炸土豆塊、茴香蛋，火腿腸三明治跟馬呂斯要的速飽燕麥片。要出成去談生意的弗以伊站在等候區等待他的外帶。馬呂斯目前正在整理他老闆打贏官司用的上百份佐證資料，格朗泰爾搞好一份折扣套餐，讓巴阿雷拿給坐在櫃檯前的座位，用最後幾枚硬幣點最便宜的酒，聲稱自己是神聖羅馬帝國某著名早死音樂家的後代卻分明操著呆梨口音的青年。安灼拉在這個忙碌且店內座無虛席的時節衝進一樓，對格朗泰爾振聲大喊，「 ** _你他媽為什麼沒叫我起床!!!_** 」

場面真是因缺絲汀。全謬尚熱熱鬧鬧的客人不分老小給他表演了個集體瞬間沉默。奇怪的誤會不可避免地增加了。

「早上我看你睡的那麼熟，」格朗泰爾回答，「就不叫你了。」

馬呂斯、巴阿雷還有弗以伊發出了看電視的觀眾終於等到官配發糖的聲音。格朗泰爾在弗以伊就要打給熱安宣布好消息的前一秒做出解釋，「昨晚喝太多了。」

「可是為什麼你們會在一起喝酒?」

格朗泰爾掛起笑臉，對馬呂斯說，「為了慶祝又活過一天，離死亡又近了一步(One day nearer to dying)。」

「請用。」巴阿雷恢復了正常狀態，放下餐盤對客人說。

安灼拉走進櫃台，接手還來不及做的點菜單，店裡吃飯說話打電腦的聲音逐漸恢復正常音量。格朗泰爾送出又一份菜，拿抹布出去擦桌子，安灼拉正往保溫袋裝要送去醫院的外賣，似乎不記得昨天晚上自己曾經幹過什麼大事。

馬呂斯嗑完麥片，多要一份煎法棍片帶回事務所當午茶點心。格朗泰爾拿了車鑰匙跟他一道出門，才畢業半年的馬呂斯已經從滿臉膠原蛋白的健康青年變成滿臉熬夜熬出來的雀斑的，需要回家讓媽媽好好投餵的社畜。

「一切都是為了攢錢還給姥爺，以後有錢就可以投資珂賽特的絲芙蘭了。」馬呂斯說，「星期天見。」

他們在停放安灼拉的車的路口道別，馬呂斯回律師事務所，格朗泰爾則送外賣到醫院，把保溫袋交給三樓大廳護士站的小姐姐。在治療病患的公白飛提早留字條告訴格朗泰爾他會把飯錢直接轉給安灼拉。而安灼拉發了消息讓格朗泰爾回謬尚錢去寵物店買貓的水碗。這條消息莫名地具有家長喊另一個家長回家路上給孩子買日用品的即視感。

作為旺代天團的家長之一的格朗泰爾在嚴格意義上為今天的昨天半夜，試圖晃醒安灼拉失敗後，由於生怕酒醉搬書砸死自己，只好扛起安灼拉把他拱回房間，並發現安灼拉在他房間的書桌上擺了數張他跟父母的合照，他跟公白飛的合照，以及他跟古費拉克與熱安的合照。格朗泰爾把安灼拉弄上床蓋好被子，慎重考慮許久後也動手幫他拉掉鞋子。接著，他在安灼拉聽不見的情況下，趴在床邊對他說，「晚安，阿波羅。」

人形酒精過濾器格朗泰爾在今天早晨自動起床，在他搞定一系列早上的例行公事的同時完全沒有聽見安灼拉房間裡有任何聲音。他就開門去確認安灼拉沒把自己喝死，然後就決定不叫他起床了。格朗泰爾的人生哲學是，快樂地作夢永遠優先於帶著傷心幹活。

因此當格朗泰爾回到謬尚，看見吧台座位來了另一個揹吉他，點折扣套餐，在手機上看電子書聖經地黑髮青年，安灼拉面帶笑容，正在為珂賽特做美味又方便帶著吃地條狀炸肉餅。巴阿雷清出一個位置讓她坐下。

珂賽特問，「你什麼時候要去給潘妮當保安?」

「星期六，」巴阿雷說，「放心，安灼拉，我不會惹事的。他們開協調會我就在那裡靜靜看著。」

「我覺得潘妮最近眼睛有點瞎，」珂賽特嘆息，「她怎麼就放著這麼好的巴阿雷不要，偏去睡那什麼蒙巴納斯呢，馬呂斯都說那個人一看就是詐騙慣犯。」

「這麼糟的嗎?」安灼拉說，「伽佛洛什也說那個人沒安好心。」

「所有人都看的出來蒙巴納斯沒安好心，就潘妮瞎。他不就是嘴巴甜，要嘴甜不就拿本情話大全全文背誦，誰不會。」珂賽特說，「同志們，我好擔心啊，我怕那個小白臉騙潘妮的心更怕他騙錢。」

「現在是法治社會，」巴阿雷說，「除非他真的詐欺愛潘妮的辛苦錢，不然我不能揍他。」

「詐欺犯就直接報警關起來。不要你揍。」安灼拉糾正。

「我們幫著勸她吧，」格朗泰爾說，「大家掙錢都不容易，被騙就虧大了。」

「麻煩的就是不能勸，」珂賽特滿臉生無可戀，「她現在就是有情飲水飽，一勸就爆炸。得走了，請幫我跟貓咪們問好。」

差不多也該離開的巴阿雷就聽著珂賽特抱怨被油蒙眼的愛潘妮也走了。格朗泰爾擦過所有該擦的桌子，回到櫃台後面洗碗，安灼拉放下胡椒罐，在客人面前開口，「昨天我有沒有－」

「你啥都沒幹，喝醉直接睡死。」格朗泰爾說，「今天感覺還好?」

安灼拉點點頭，做出格朗泰爾今天的員工伙食。自稱是音樂家後代，很可能是意大利人的金髮雞窩頭青年趴在桌上，用弗以伊放在店裡給人自取的工藝店傳單背面，玩兒似地寫曲子，連五線譜都不用畫，幾分鐘內已經寫滿十張傳單。他隔壁揹著吉他的青年以及謬尚店主員工等人都看呆了。

「請問，您是音樂家嗎?」揹吉他的黑髮青年用北部外省口音問道。

「我是啊，我曾曾曾曾爺爺是莫扎特，寫個歌劇搞出法革的那個，您們知道他吧，」金髮青年回答，「您也是搞音樂的?」

「我?」黑髮青年說，「我不知道。我會用饒舌歌背聖經，應該勉強是個福音歌手。」

聽見 **歌手** 二字的意式莫扎特後代驚坐而起，露出那對畫滿眼線還撒亮粉的狗狗眼，那眼線黑的叫人不能不懷疑是馬克筆畫的半永久。安灼拉繼續按照點單做好上菜，格朗泰爾洗碗擦桌子調酒忙個沒停，他們就邊幹活邊看意式莫扎特後代滑坐到福音饒舌歌手旁邊，熱情洋溢地把剛寫好的樂譜塞給他。

「您能唱這個嗎?我寫了堆曲子卻找不到人唱，」畫著眼線的青年嚷嚷，「整個巴黎沒人願意唱我寫的歌，我他媽就像個在接上發報紙的傻子，拜託您看看吧，要是您能唱，我跟您組樂隊!」

黑髮青年讀完名為 **《我在玫瑰中沉睡》** ，不搖滾也不饒舌但顯然特費嗓子的歌曲，哼哼著試唱兩句，回答，「您能寫搖滾歌不?」

「您想要怎麼樣的搖滾?」

「讓全世界的榮耀跟錢都向我們俯首的那種。」

「就這。幫我拿啤酒(Hold my bear)。」

然而他點的是最便宜的威士忌羼水。意式莫扎特後代拿起另一疊熱安出版社的傳單，用他那只剩五公分而需要用手指捏才能寫字的鉛筆，玩兒似地又在幾分鐘內寫出另一支名為 **《老子蹦過的地兒》** 的曲子。

福音饒舌歌手一拍桌面，「哥!」

「弟!」金髮青年熱淚盈眶，落下金燦燦帶閃粉的眼淚，「你叫什麼名字?」

「于連。」

「我叫沃爾夫岡，跟我曾曾曾曾爺爺同名，叫我米開朗基羅也可以，」又一個沃爾夫岡‧莫扎特用操著意大利口音的手語說。

「老闆，請上酒!」

格朗泰爾拿出兩瓶濃度僅有百分之四的啤酒給他們。這支剛結盟的樂隊就紅紅火火喝起來，安灼拉忙完一波回到櫃台，問道，「您們來巴黎很久了?」

「我剛來。」于連說，「主要是得掙錢養前女友，您知道這附近還有哪裡可以打工不?」

「那邊架子也有招聘廣告，」安灼拉說，「但是您為什麼還得養前女友?」

「我把人家搞懷孕了可沒錢結婚，被她爸趕出門來。」

「噢，」

「我是在巴黎快要四年了，」沃爾夫岡喝著啤酒摻稀釋威士忌說，「昨天才給我媽舉行葬禮。她是陪我來拚事業的，但是上個月患了病毒性流感。」

「……我很遺憾聽見這個。」

「都是我不好，我沒錢讓媽媽看醫生，姐姐也幫不上忙，」沃爾夫岡說著，落下更多閃粉眼淚，「為了這個我爸現在也不跟我說話，怎麼辦啊，我沒媽了，我該怎麼活下去?」

「我打小也沒媽，我爸拿我的錢還會揍我，我還是活到今天呢，」于連安慰他，「現在咱們有樂隊，一切都會好的。自己單幹不用看資本家臉色是最驕傲的。」

格朗泰爾摸摸胸口卻找不到那柄捅穿他心臟的刀。安灼拉聽著這些雨果在小說裡沒寫到的故事，低下頭露出自我反省的神情。

「我錯了，」他說，「我以為我是最慘的，原來世界上有這麼多更慘的事。請您們原諒我的無知。」

「……你可以不需要這麼聖人。」格朗泰爾說。

沃爾夫岡跟于連喝完酒，商討起搬到更便宜的住處合租好在做音樂的同時省錢，他們摸摸口袋，轉身從各自的包裡拿出各自只剩證件跟地鐵卡的錢包。他們燃燒的熱情也因此被名為 **尷尬與貧窮** 的滅火罐噴熄了。

「下次來再付就好。」安灼拉笑著說，「這種事在這裡常有，沒關係的。」

「這怎麼可以，」于連說，「欠錢豈不是低人一等。您看看換算員工時薪是多少，我在這裡幫您端盤子抵債。」

安灼拉看看格朗泰爾，轉回去答道，「真的沒有關係，您們先在巴黎活下來要緊。」

「這樣，弟，我們現在去地鐵站開音樂會，賺夠錢就拿回來還。」沃爾夫岡說，「以後的錢以後再說。」

果然是意式音樂家發言。安灼拉沒有出聲批評這樣的言論，歡迎這支還沒有姓名的樂隊以後常來謬尚玩，然後命令格朗泰爾去後門的回收箱找出近期租屋廣告刊物給他們。于連臨走前拿起招聘廣告，邁著絕不低頭給走資派陪笑臉的步伐，跟沃爾夫岡並肩走出謬尚。

格朗泰爾出去收拾他們留下來的杯盤。被于連的傲骨捅過之後，格朗泰爾只覺得自家雇主善良的太他媽讓人生不起氣了。

「就像你說的，」安灼拉切著法棍片說，「大家掙錢都不容易。這只是社畜互相幫忙一下而已。」

這話可真是善良到使安灼拉從裡到外散發出卞福汝老先生那樣的聖光了。


	10. Chapter 10

卞福汝老先生本人則在他理應在謬尚開門後幾分鐘就出現的星期二無影無蹤。

聖誕節就要來臨，舊的一年即將結束，距離格朗泰爾的無償打工仔生涯的句點以及安灼拉還完欠爸爸的錢重獲自由也又近了一步。格朗泰爾趁著店休不僅又跟熱安的出版社談成另一樁封面設計合作，還把謬尚的牆皮摳成可以讓熱安出差回來在上面貼小花花貼紙標記地點的世界地圖。

「可說實話也沒什麼用，」安灼拉算完帳後對格朗泰爾這樣說，「回本還錢相當於抵銷負數，我還是沒錢搬家換工作。」

「聽起來是只好繼續營業的意思。」忙著設計小說封面的格朗泰爾說。橘貓西穆爾丹在格朗泰爾懷裡翻出肚子命令鏟屎官來擼。

「到時候就真的可以發全額工資給你，」安灼拉說，「如果你還願意繼續的話。」

「嘛，光靠朋友的案子我也活不了。」格朗泰爾回答，「看來咱們只好繼續互相幫忙了。」

「我謝謝你啊，」安灼拉說完，抱起白貓郭文坐進沙發(他把所有的書都搬走好給貓們上來坐)，再抱起灰貓朗特奈克放在胸前，拿起雨果全集繼續看《九三年》。灰貓朗特奈克就是每個家庭裡最不受疼的崽，由於毛色的關係沒有像西穆爾丹那樣受格朗泰耳格外熱愛，又由於名字的關係沒有得到給他起名的安灼拉的溺愛，但是由於體型優勢，朗特奈克擁有在安灼拉懷裡跟他一起看書的特權。這樣的日常偶爾會使格朗泰爾生出 **歲月靜好** 的錯覺並立馬打起冷顫。古費拉克和熱安休假來到謬尚都會上樓來探望貓們。

無法固定在周末休假的青年們想方設法搶到星期二與星期天的輪休日好到謬尚跟朋友們磕牙。在卞福汝老先生無故失蹤的前一個星期天下午，聚集到謬尚的青年們佔據靠牆的沙發座位區，熱安帶來他的護照，根據上面的國家海關戳章，往世界地圖貼上不同顏色的小花花貼紙。公白飛靠在古費拉克身上喝大杯咖啡，馬呂斯在翻閱租房廣告想找到經濟實惠的選項。安灼拉和格朗泰爾邊幹活邊跟他們聊天，卞福汝老先生獨自坐在靠窗的單人座位閱讀聖經。青年們的話題逐漸從職業病、奇葩同事或近來有優惠活動的商店轉移到前兩晚的球賽。說到球賽就不免要吵架，畢竟青年們捍衛自家主隊的熱情大約就像母雞護崽那樣激烈。

馬呂斯吵到激動處，翻手機找出近期的轉會新聞，指著屏幕裡的圖片說，「梅西，一個帶領巴薩成為巔峰的偉大球員。」

「你的意思是川建國也是使美國再度成為世界之王的偉大總//統囉。」格朗泰爾說。

忙完又一波後正在喝水的安灼拉又咳了起來，這次是因為邊喝邊笑給嗆的。

「順氣幹嘛，楞著啊。」古費拉克大聲地說。在吵架過程中輕闔雙眼的公白飛聽見這話也笑了。格朗泰爾給安灼拉拍背順氣的畫面背熱安精準抓拍到。馬呂斯怒不可遏，舉起手機長篇大論，「禁止說梅西不好!要有不好那也是巴薩董事的鍋!你們倒是看這些客觀數據啊，面對佩佩多少次犯規依然踢出這樣手術刀般完美的長傳，夢三時期結束他可是每場跑動超過七千公里，一個人剛曼聯四個後防，有梅西在的巴薩平均每場控球率都在百分之七十，進球率穩定在平均每場兩球，一個隊長扛著全隊基本分裂成十一個人用，犧牲自己好換取巴薩的獎盃，這真是無與倫比，還有什麼比這個更偉大?」

公白飛閉著眼睛說，「睡覺。」

這個簡單冰冷的詞兒宛如一把小刀，刺透了在座所有青年的心，把維護主隊的熱情化為烏有。要是現在能點播一部安魂曲就更好了。安灼拉端來裝成兩盆的炸土豆塊放在桌上。

「你錯了，馬呂斯，」他嚴肅地說，「巴薩偉大是因為它是巴薩，並不會因為失去梅西就不偉大，它只會一厥不振變成另一支阿森納而已。」

熱安主持著話題的風向，聽見安灼拉這麼說便開口道，「飛兒，你昨天做了什麼，你看起來累壞了。」

「倒不是身體累，是前兩天一個患者使我心累。」公白飛睜開眼睛說完，給大伙兒說了那天他在急診室幫忙，並因此收到一名被人踹出 **粉碎性骨折** 的五十來歲大爺，起因是該大爺走在路上 **故意用手碰撞** 妹子，被妹子的青訓足球員男朋友追打到路邊按在地上磨擦直到警察叔叔介入的故事。

「真的是粉碎性骨折?」安灼拉問。

「醫學定義上只要骨頭斷成三截就是粉碎性骨折，」公白飛說，「雖然我希望他的骨頭可以更碎一點。要是脖子一起碎就好了。開驗傷單的時候我真的特別不想在上面簽名。我為了自己發過的醫誓背判了我的良心。」

「小伙子沒事吧?」馬呂斯擔憂地說，「畢竟打傷人還是會觸犯幾條法律的。」

「雖然打人，但是事出有因，而且人沒死，他球隊教練很快就把小伙子保出去，」公白飛說，「這兩天在開庭辦理，昨天我還去做醫學證明呢。不過我聽法官的意思是考慮小伙子未成年，還有大把前途，大概率會從輕審判。」

「我認為法官判決的很正確。」安灼拉說。

「還尼瑪法治社會呢，」格朗泰爾說，「這種老澀批被揍進塞納河底都不過份。」

古費拉克摟著公白飛的肩膀聽他抱怨，「只要想到外面有這麼多邪惡的壞蛋我就怕，萬一這種事發生在愛瑪她們身上怎麼辦。」

「你給澀批驗傷的時候悄悄挑斷他們中樞神經就可以了。」古費拉克建議。公白飛認可地點著頭。

「愛瑪是誰?」格朗泰爾問道。

「我的三胞胎妹妹。」公白飛說。

「再借我看看照片。她們好可愛。」熱安說。

拿出手機的是古費拉克，格朗泰爾也過去看。照片裡在老家花園的公白飛被三個長得一模一樣的十歲小姑娘摁在沙坑，四個同款笑臉笑得特開心。安灼拉拿飲料去給別桌客人，回來指著小姑娘說，「這是愛瑪，這是愛美麗，這是愛莉娜。」

「她們看起來真小。」

「我也不知道我爸媽抽什麼風，當年我都高中了還要生小孩，說是沒有女兒的人生不完整，」公白飛看著她自己手機裡的妹妹照片，傻笑著說，「結果試管嬰兒一做做出三個，還能怎麼樣，只好生出來養了。」

「父母感情好有益家庭和諧嘛。我很羨慕有父母的小孩。」馬呂斯說著話，完全不知道自己誤傷了在旁邊桌位做清潔的安灼拉。這也不是馬呂斯的錯。熱安掩飾住慌亂，再度轉移話題，古費拉克和公白飛有點兒過度熱忱地配合討論起想在今年聖誕集市淘的寶。格朗泰爾給卞福汝先生添過檸檬水，回到櫃台後頭開烤箱夾出奶酥吐司。安灼拉切檸檬放進剛加滿的新水壺，抬起頭發現正在盯他的格朗泰爾。

「我沒事。」他說。

「那就好。」格朗泰爾回答。

謬尚在聖誕假期除了固定店休不打烊，歡迎放假沒回家或回不了家的青年來吃解氣食物或聽樂隊現場表演。上回在謬尚結為樂隊又賒帳的沃爾夫岡跟于連來還款的時候答應在假期裡過來唱歌，這是兩邊都可以打廣告的好機會。他們給樂隊起名為搖滾，全稱 **搖滾樂隊** ，白天各自打工掙活命錢，晚上不是寫曲子就是到街上表演，假日則拿著他們的作品到處找製作人推銷。

距離聖誕節只剩下兩天的星期二，勤奮努力工作一整年後提早放假的珂賽特、輪休的愛潘妮和若李以及把月頭的休假挪到月末的古費拉克乘著客人還沒有大量湧入，排坐在吧檯吃東西聊天。博須埃一早來要了份折扣套餐就出城拜訪案件證人了。愛潘妮柔情細語鼓勵完她還不能休假的小白臉男朋友，接通下一通電話惡聲惡氣批評了她單位的財務部門。巴阿雷聆聽愛潘妮斥責連貼發票核銷費用都搞不定的新進財務員，背著她假裝在拖地實際卻在偷笑。

古費拉克吃著法棍片，對安灼拉說，「可以連放十天假真是太爽了，吃到法棍片又更爽了。」

「空氣裡有奇怪的氣味。」若李說，「R，你怎麼了?」

格朗泰爾擺著迷惑的表情說，「為什麼這麼問?」

「你們今天都怪怪的。」珂賽特也說。

也許是因為昨晚安灼拉在格朗泰爾根據甲方的反饋修改廣告橫幅的內容時突然把視線從羅伯斯庇爾傳記挪到他身上並說，「你最近很奇怪。」

「說說看哪裡奇怪?」

「上次喝醉酒我做了什麼事?」安灼拉問，「我是不是做了什麼被你看到了?你說實話，我保證不打死你。」

格朗泰爾為了確保人身安全把旺代天團抱到懷裡，讓貓臉正面面項安灼拉，這才說，「你確定要聽實話?說出來怕是你的存在碎滿地。。」

「你不說實話我保證打死你。」

格朗泰爾抱緊貓，說，「上次你不僅強吻我，還強了十分鐘沒鬆手。」

坐在沙發的安灼拉聞言，以0.5倍速緩慢閉上他藍的要命的眼睛，深呼吸許久才又緩慢睜眼。那模樣彷彿是格朗泰爾的話把安灼拉的靈魂揍出軀殼，經歷三維萬花筒式地獄遊記，讓地獄裡的觸手爬滿他全身再被量子黑洞反彈回這個世界。格朗泰爾在等待安灼拉回神的時間內畫好了修改過的橫幅草稿。

「對不起。」他睜開眼睛後說。

「誰喝醉沒強吻過旁邊的人，」格朗泰爾掛起笑臉說道，「死不了。」

「真的很抱歉，我失態了。」

「一個酒後亂性亂親人而已。不至於。」

「真的很對不起。」

「安灼拉，波旁王朝已經亡了，人民已經解放了，你一直道歉，是打算讓我在結婚證上寫你名字嗎。」

安灼拉不道歉了。

格朗泰爾把橫幅畫搞拍照發給甲方，拿起另一份草圖繼續畫的時候，安灼拉說，「可是我得做點什麼補償你。」

「請我喝酒。」格朗泰爾說完才想到該要求漲工資好抵銷欠的房租。在他改口之前，安灼拉答應了店休那兩天請他喝任何他想喝的酒。

格朗泰爾進行完以上回憶，對朋友們說，「我被甲方爸爸壓榨的太累了。」

「說到甲方，鐵們，我有個想法，你們聽聽看怎麼樣，」愛潘妮說，「雖然協調會後臭傻逼願意退還全款，但是乾燥花都做了，堆在倉庫只能發霉，反正禮盒上沒寫字，我打算在聖誕集市擺個一毛錢甩賣會賣掉那堆禮盒，少說還能賺點零頭。」

巴阿雷附和，「我覺得可以。」

「可不可以分我一些?」珂賽特說。

「妳有管道可以賣掉它們?」

「最近雲中城堡平價產品線的官方網店架設好了，領導讓我管理網店銷售，我正愁沒有可以刺激銷量的加購禮品，」珂賽特說，「如果真的禮盒從我這裡賣掉，回頭我們四六分，妳六我四。」

「商業鬼才珂賽特。」愛潘妮稱讚。

安灼拉第二十次轉頭去看沒有人的靠窗單人座位，皺起眉頭說，「卞福汝先生怎麼還沒來?是不是出什麼事了?」

「也許他臨時幫人帶孩子。」古費拉克說。

「會不會生病了?」愛潘妮也說，「我們是不是該去他家看一下?」

若李推開椅子站起來，慘白著 **醫者仁心** 的臉龐高聲道，「萬一他在家裡跌倒怎麼辦?很多老人家一跌倒就死掉了!萬一他現在躺在地上奄奄一息怎麼辦!」

安灼拉揪起格朗泰爾推開櫃台的小矮門，把門牌從”在營業”轉到”沒營業”那面，推門就要往外跑，跑之前回頭喊了句相當有長兄威嚴的，「 **所有人給我上車!** 」

於是格朗泰爾坐在副駕，其他人推推搡搡塞在安灼拉二手房車的後座，駛過兩個街區找到卞福汝老先生獨自居住的兩層樓老屋。安灼拉使勁戳門鈴對講機卻沒有得到回應，古費拉克在安靜的社區碰碰拍門喊老先生的名字。格朗泰爾繞到房子側面，看見窗戶是開著的，珂賽特趴在紗窗邊往屋裡喊，「卞福汝先生，您在家裡嗎?我是珂賽特!」

「我在家裡，您們怎麼來了?」

「您今天沒來謬尚!」格朗泰爾也喊，「您怎麼了?」

「我不大方便。」

「您是不是受傷了?」若李尖叫，「讓我進去看看!快開門!!!!」

「如果他沒辦法起來開門呢?」安灼拉說，「這裡有窗，從窗戶進去。」

巴阿雷抄起放在牆角的地板刷就要砸玻璃，愛潘妮看看窗子，阻止巴阿雷揮刷子柄，說道，「我來。」

然後她動手兵不血刃甚至沒出多少聲音就拆掉紗窗和外層的玻璃窗，放在地上。古費拉克以 **小偷貓** 的靈活身手翻進去，從裡頭開門放人進屋。

卞福汝老先生在他樸實無華的客廳，坐在補釘基本也已經破爛，海綿完全外露的老舊單人扶手椅閱讀聖經。他腿上蓋著毛毯，腳踝肉眼可見地腫起來。看見這些擅闖他住處的青年使卞福汝先生露出高興的笑容。

「早安，年輕人們。」

若李蹲下去檢查過卞福汝先生的腳踝，掏手機叫救護車，他對控制中心報上地址然後說，「病患年紀九十一歲，無重大病史，獨自在家跌倒，目前體測溫度約華氏九十八度，腳踝腫脹為三公分，疑似有斷裂，有骨膜發炎，請立刻支援－什麼，啊，是的，我是醫生，對不起，我忘記這不是對講機。總之請快點派人來，謝謝。」

雖然不該笑但是這個現場好笑極了。若李判定卞福汝先生的腳踝斷了，站起來四下尋找可以固定傷處的夾板。

「只要是板子狀的東西就行嗎?」

「對。大家快點找。」若李說。

格朗泰爾找到擱在客廳角落的除塵紙拖把，拿起來扭開栓子，拆下黏除塵紙用的長方形塑料片，又找到摺疊式閱讀架，他拆開閱讀架拿到較大的那片鐵板給若李，若李則用自己的圍巾當繩子，拿拖把片子和鐵板固定住卞福汝先生受傷的腳踝。救護車很快就來到小區，醫護員用輪椅把老先生推上救護車，若李跟著蹦上去，其他人又擠進安灼拉的車跟到醫院。

「原來除塵紙拖把可以拆卸，」巴阿雷說，「謝謝，R，奇怪的知識又增加了。」

「你是手工帝嗎?什麼都可以拆。」安灼拉跟在救護車後邊闖過紅燈，問道。

格朗泰爾則真情實感的震驚，「不會吧不會吧不會吧，你們沒有人知道除塵紙拖把可以拆開?」

「對不起還真不知道。」

又在人手不足時到急診室幫忙的公白飛跑出大門推走輪椅，醫生們很快把卞福汝老先生的病床推進個別診療間。跟過來的青年們排成一排等在外頭，古費拉克整個人貼在診療間的玻璃窗看公白飛行醫救人，轉頭過來對朋友們說，「你們看，飛兒在發光。」

「你過來等，別趴在那裡，很丟臉的。」安灼拉說。

「飛兒在發光。飛兒是拉斐爾大天使。」古費拉克說完，趴回去繼續看。

診療間裡熱鬧了好一會兒，外面竟然來了整群身披標示不同聖職等級的各色教士袍的中老年人，甚至還有警察跟記者。中老年人們擠在走廊等到公白飛走出來，把手插在白大褂口帶，對這樣的場面波瀾不驚，只說，「下樓梯摔倒，腳踝骨有輕微斷裂，肌肉拉傷發炎，骨膜的確也發炎了，必須住院一週治療。幸好你們去救他，星期天晚上跌的傷再晚一天怕是要蜂窩性組織炎，老人家一個發燒就－」

「閣下!卞福汝閣下! **您還好嗎!我們來了!** 」中老年人的首領，一位眉毛跟能精靈王媲美，披著黑披風黑長袍的老伯伯喊著話就率領整群神職人員跑進診療間。若李在病歷上振筆疾書，公白飛則對警察說，「午安，沙威警官。老先生都是我朋友救的，您看就當他們沒有擅闖民宅吧，您方便，大家也好過聖誕節。」

沙威警官在小本本上寫他的紀錄，很顯然受了什麼關照，滿臉寫著不能逮捕這幫擅闖民宅還破壞小區寧靜的青年的惋惜。他說，「幸好您們足夠熱心。既然主教閣下沒事，您們也不用做筆錄，請回去把主教閣下的窗子裝好。」

但是沙威警官的發言使包含公白飛在內的青年們滿頭問號。

「主教閣下?」安灼拉說，「卞福汝先生不是聖米歇爾廣場的堂區神父嗎?」

沙威警官掩飾著他對這些青年的無知程度翻出來的白眼。

「也許是他的節儉謙虛給您們造成了誤會，」他說，「卞福汝先生是巴黎總教區的總主教。不是樞機主教，是 **總主教** 。請注意禮貌，看見主教先生要稱為閣下。」

珂賽特把手機掉到了地板。格朗泰爾看看擠滿中老年人的診療間再看看安灼拉，發現他也正用一毛一樣的懵逼表情看格朗泰爾。事實是這大半年來已經跟老先生建立起深厚友誼的青年們所有人都被震撼了他們的存在量子。

黑披風老伯伯率領神職人員回到走廊，對青年們說，「非常謝謝您們為天主拯救了巴黎教區，卞福汝閣下想跟您們說些話。年輕人們，我以副主教的身分代表教皇閣下向您們道謝。願聖母瑪利亞祝福您們諸位，記者我們會應付，請不要擔心。」

「佛侯洛閣下，您這邊請。」

於是佛侯洛副主教閣下領著各層級教士，又跟隨沙威警官離開。幾位還沒回過神的青年來到診療間，卞福汝老先生被裹在大量綠色棉被裡，露在外頭，包紮妥善的受傷腳踝也蓋著毛毯保暖。

「真的很謝謝您們。」老先生說。

「您竟然是主教!」巴阿雷驚嘆著說，「您幹嘛不跟我們說，我們剛才都懵逼了。」

「原來這是個對您們的日常工作很重要的知識嗎?」

「您怎麼這麼不小心，」珂賽特喵了個小貓嗓，「您受傷了，應該打電話給安灼拉，他一通知我們就可以更早來救您的!」

「您這個傷再拖下去是要在腳踝裡潰爛的，」公白飛也說，「幸好安琪帶人過去，您覺得不舒服總該打電話找人吧。」

「我以為只是扭傷，過兩天會自己好。真抱歉嚇到您們了。」

若李雞叫著說，「蜂窩性組織炎很容易引起敗血症，只要引起敗血症您就要回上帝那兒啦!」

「到了九十一歲也差不多活夠了呀。」

「請您至少活滿一百歲，可以嗎，」古費拉克說，「或是至少活到我們結婚，飛兒跟我結婚的時候我是想請您主婚的。」

「既然您這麼說，我就努力活到一百歲。」

公白飛聽見這話，對古費拉克說，「為什麼結婚要等那麼久?你打算什麼時候才結婚?」

「等我有錢辦婚禮。」

「婚禮很重要嗎?民政局領證只要工本費，我們現在就有領證錢。」

「可是結婚不是該有點存款比較好?我現在基本就一乞丐。」

「這跟錢根本沒關係，」公白飛打斷他，「你想跟我結婚嗎?」

「想啊，每天都想。」

「在這裡等我。若李，幫我照顧下病人。」

公白飛說完就跑出去，很快又跑回來，看來是去醫生休息室拿東西了。他從白大褂口袋拿出戒指盒，對古費拉克說，「拿一個。」

「……現在是什麼情況?」愛潘妮說。

「卞福汝先生，這裡有超過三個見證人，」公白飛說，「您現在能為我們主婚嗎?」

「當然可以。」

「寶貝兒，站這裡。」

拿著婚戒的古費拉克跟著公白飛站到病床尾。不需要經本也可以全文背誦主婚祈禱文，原來是 **特喵的主教閣下** 的卞福汝先生朗誦完禱文，突然停下儀式。他轉頭過來說，「安灼拉、格朗泰爾，您們要不要順便一起結婚?」

「 **什麼??????** 」

「－我們沒在一起。」安灼拉嚴肅地說。

「對啊，我們沒在一起。」格朗泰爾說。

「好吧。」卞福汝主教說完，回去給公白飛和古費拉克劃十字，說，「各位勤懇誠實工作，努力為自己創造美好未來的可愛青年們，今天我們來到這個診療間，在天父、聖子、聖靈的祝福下，見證公白飛和古費拉克結為夫夫。婚姻是天主制定的聖事，也由於雙方顯而易見都是自願結婚，並且非常願意互相照顧，不論好壞、貧富、成功、失敗以及健不健康的，所以中間的問題可以省略，請您們交換戒指，然後就可以親吻彼此了。」

公白飛與古費拉克交換了戒指，然後激動地擁抱並親吻彼此。珂賽特哭泣著拍攝下全程，巴阿雷大聲拍手祝賀他們。格朗泰爾拍著手沒忍住又去偷看安灼拉，結果發現安灼拉也邊拍著手偷瞄他。格朗泰爾收回視線，竭盡全力阻止自己瞳孔地震。

「請兩位都請假去渡蜜月吧。」卞福汝主教和藹的叮囑，「也請記得通知您們的父母親友。」

「我親友就在現場，不用通知了。」公白飛說完，脫下白大褂，給若李交代過幾個工作事項便摟著飄了的古費拉克往外走。

「我結婚了，我要請假，」他對走廊上的所有同事振聲宣布，「我都有三年沒好好陪我男－現在是我丈夫了。有事找我師弟，別打給我。」

然後他的對講機響了。在這急轉直下又急轉直上最後花開遍地的快樂大結局中，這台沒長眼的對講機報喪女妖似地對公白飛發出淒厲的尖叫。滿急診室的醫療人員和傷患就觀看著公白飛的笑容不僅消失，還瞬間垂下腦袋停下腳步。這就是從 **老子** 變成 **孫子** 的完整過程，只不過這孫子別於常人，身懷可以治病就命的絕技。

倒是古費拉克笑嘻嘻的，推推他的新婚丈夫說，「去吧去吧，我在這裡陪老先生。」

「真的很對不起你。」

「沒關係，救人要緊。晚上吃什麼?」

「出去吃館子!」

公白飛說完，非常響亮的親了古費拉克一下，轉身從若李手上拿起白大褂，又消失在電梯裡。

格朗泰爾看著紅光滿面的古費拉克鑽回病房去陪卞福汝先生。公白飛在自己的結婚現場甚至連請假的權利都沒有，想想真的是虐狗中透露著一股悲慘。

「我要掙錢!」珂賽特說，「就算不開絲芙蘭也要掙錢跟馬呂斯結婚。各位再見，我去拜訪客戶了!」

巴阿雷則是為了拯救卞福汝先生而已經遲到被扣工資了。這幾位沒婚可結的青年就在急診室外互相道別。安灼拉對格朗泰爾說，「還是回去幹活存錢買自由重要。」

「好他媽有道理。」

「我也去謬尚，反正要等伽佛洛什放學。」愛潘妮說，「安琪，回去我有點事想問你。」

「走吧。」安灼拉說。

經過這波拆窗戶救人又參加了場急診室婚禮的操作，時間在沒人注意的時候悄悄來到下午四點，伽佛洛什早就放學來到謬尚在門口蹲著等了。安灼拉讓格朗泰爾給所有人做土豆牛肉餅，他自己則做咖啡。

愛潘妮吃著餅說，「你們貓還好?」

「現在說不定正在拆書呢。」格朗泰爾說。

「伽佛洛什想看你們的貓，可以上樓看嗎?」

「當然好，」安灼拉說，「格朗泰爾，你帶伽佛洛什去看貓。」

伽佛洛什罕見地沒有為他姐姐代表他說話提出異議，而是跟著格朗泰爾上樓。通往二樓公寓的樓梯就在櫃台後邊的小通道，拜這棟老房子五十年的屋齡所賜，透過樓梯上的洞還可以看見坐吧台座位的人在幹什麼。所以格朗泰爾就看見愛潘妮吃著吃著就猛烈地哭了起來，安灼拉像是已經知道她哭的原因一般，在吧檯座位伸手摟住她並出聲安慰。

旺代天團在門板後邊大合唱，格朗泰爾找到鑰匙開門，撈起灰貓朗特奈克讓伽佛洛什進來，並說服自己是因為看到世界上最堅強的愛潘妮哭而不是因為看見安灼拉摟著她才覺得心裡酸酸的。


	11. Chapter 11

「說了你可能不信，我姊她老人家一世英名，」伽佛洛什說，「毀在小白臉手裡了。」

格朗泰爾抱起白貓郭文，想到平常日子裡安灼拉擼牠的模樣，伽佛洛什的話延宕了幾秒才進入他的聽覺。

「什麼叫毀在小白臉手裡?」

「不僅被PUA還被騙錢了。」

「……你在開玩笑嗎。」

伽佛洛什蹲在地上看貓，用手指尖刮刮朗特奈克的臉，說，「就昨天的事。小白臉說他一哥們住院，沒錢付帳單，想跟我姊借急用。我姊把銀行卡給他讓他自己取錢，然後小白臉就捲款潛逃了。」

「操他媽。」

「操他媽。」伽佛洛什同意，「你說我姊她老人家，明明小時候自己就是詐騙能手，拆人窗戶偷東西都不帶手抖的，她怎麼就手一抖把銀行卡給了另一個詐騙能手呢?」

開冰箱倒橙汁給伽佛洛什的格朗泰爾似乎聽見了什麼要素。伽佛洛什還從書包掏課本圈出他要問安灼拉的問題。橘貓西穆爾丹看見他最喜歡的人類，在沙發上亮出肚皮命令格朗泰爾來擼。白貓郭文在伽佛洛什的手碰到牠之前發出拒絕的聲音躲進貓籠。伽佛洛什喝著橙汁又說，「說真的，R，我覺得我跟我姊欠安灼拉太多了，我幫他幹活到宇宙爆炸都還不完。」

「你姊現在有需要，安灼拉頂多借個急用錢，宇宙爆炸至於嗎?」

「你懂個屁。」伽佛洛什說，「如果不是安灼拉，我八成已經被我老爸老媽搞死了－不是八成，是絕壁已經掛了。當年監護權的事就是安灼拉搞定的。」

格朗泰爾看看自己懷裡淡定的西穆爾丹再看看同樣淡定喝橙汁的伽佛洛什，聆聽伽佛洛什講了個愛潘妮跟阿茲瑪離家出走後，他們的詐騙高手父母是如何利用當年幼小的伽佛洛什，包含揍他、餓他、大雪天扒他衣服好讓看見這個可能是1828年穿越來的流浪兒的好心人給他錢，而這個事情被阿茲瑪說給古費拉克聽，古費拉克又把這樁虐童詐欺案告訴當年還是大學二年級，暑假在刑法律師事務所見習的安灼拉，最後由安灼拉把他唯一一次以實習律師身分出庭的經驗用在仗著老闆撐腰，硬是把伽佛洛什的監護權搶到愛潘妮手上順便把他們父母扔進監獄的故事。

果然是給 **人間忒彌斯** 打工到宇宙爆炸都償不了的人情債呢。可是為什麼人間忒彌斯對誰都好就對格朗泰爾這麼歹毒?不過歹毒歸歹毒好歹人家還會煮飯給他吃。雖然可以合理懷疑安灼拉對愛潘妮有些想法，不過格朗泰爾都快說不上自己到底是憎恨還是有點暗戀安灼拉了。

「你可別把這些說出去，騙錢的事也是，」伽佛洛什說，「不然我姊會把我吊起來打到死的。」

「成。」

「我覺得安灼拉可能有收養癖，」伽佛洛什又說，「貓就算了，他竟然連 **你** 都收養，真是老好人了。」

已經感覺不到自己被刀了的格朗泰爾給旺代天團換新的貓砂、添糧加水，用透明膠帶黏掉地上的貓毛，然後看見旺代天團搖著小尾巴走去門口迎接只管擼貓不管養的安灼拉。剛哭完還腫著眼睛的愛潘妮發出看見萌寵的尖叫。

「吸吧，」安灼拉把旺代天團整團抱起來給她，「吸一下什麼煩惱都沒有。格朗泰爾，若李說卞福汝先生拒絕教會的人在住院期間給他送飯，這個星期我們送外賣給他。晚上想吃什麼?」

「剛才不是吃過餅嗎。」

安灼拉冷冷地說，「有空在這裡臉大不如去谷歌保健菜單。我是問愛潘妮你們晚上想吃什麼。」

「意麵。」伽佛洛什說。

「炸土豆塊。」愛潘妮抱著貓，頹然坐在格朗泰爾的塑料椅子。安灼拉給客人倒果汁，轉身去廚房做晚餐，還一邊給伽佛洛什補課，把個 **羅伯斯庇爾被砍記** 講的堪比蘭斯洛特護主而死悲壯。格朗泰爾在美食論壇搜索適合受傷老人家的保健料理，愛潘妮干掉橙汁，吸著貓詢問她自己，「我有生之年能不能有個像樣的老伴呢?」

「性別不要卡的那麼死，肯定有的。」

「格朗泰爾說的有道理。」安灼拉說，「吃完再走。我多做了這些，應該夠妳們撐兩天。」

餐桌上除了意麵，炸土豆塊，烤的速凍雞腿，還有一個大號保溫袋。安灼拉又開冰箱拿出新的紙盒裝橙汁倒滿四個杯。

「你能不能偶爾裝一下反派，不要這麼喜歡照顧人?」愛潘妮說，「你這種個性，會讓人很心疼啊。」

「妳先心疼妳自己就好。格朗泰爾，過來吃飯。」

「……我竟然也有?」

安灼拉迷惑地說，「你為什麼沒有?不吃飯你是想當小魔仙還是怎麼著?你飛得起來嗎?」

伽佛洛什用叉子捲起茄汁意麵，滿臉大寫的生無可戀道，「你們為什麼沒在醫院結婚?」

他姊姊則說，「閉嘴，專心吃飯。」

安灼拉把餐具拋給格朗泰爾，再也沒理他，邊吃意麵邊繼續給伽佛洛什講題。飯桌上有四個碟，在格朗泰爾可以坐的位置，用罐裝番茄醬做的意麵上放了幾片水煮西蘭花。真是萬萬沒想到。格朗泰爾坐下來，用手拿西蘭花吃，明明除了水啥都沒加的西蘭花吃起來意外地香。

另一件謬尚的店主勞工萬萬沒想到的事在隔天格朗泰爾開鐵捲門的時候發生了。

整個街區停滿加裝天線大耳朵的廂型車，舉著話筒和攝像機的採訪隊伍像要去甩賣大會趕集的大媽似地在玻璃門外爭奪能夠率先衝進謬尚的位置。格朗泰爾被這個場面嚇得又把鐵捲門放下來躲回店裡。同樣被嚇到的安灼拉發消息讓巴阿雷從後門進來，他們仨的手機都因為若李不停往朋友群發消息而震動個沒完。看來醫院也被記者攻破戰線了。

「現在怎麼辦?」巴阿雷問。

「總不能這樣躲一天，」安灼拉嚴肅地說，「討論一下要說的話，對好腳本然後開門。」

「這群人進來我們怎麼做生意?」格朗泰爾說。

安灼拉突然又盯住他，那對藍的要命的眼睛 **真他媽會讓人患上眼控** ，格朗泰爾被自己這個想法又嚇出整身鵝皮疙瘩。

「格朗泰爾，你現在畫張廣告，」安灼拉說，「就說慶賀卞福汝先生平安無事，今天所有品項打百分之三十折扣，你開門的時候問他們要不要順便吃早飯。」

「商業鬼才啊。」

格朗泰爾用開店以來一直留在儲物間的彩色筆畫好廣告貼在價目表下邊，鼓起勇氣拉開鐵捲門。終於等到謬尚開門而更加激動的採訪隊伍險些破門而入，而好不容易擠進店裡想採訪謬尚熱心助人的青年店主的女記者(還有更多男記者)看見掛起職業燦笑的安灼拉，倒吸一口熱氣模樣彷彿是在比賽誰吸得比較響。

「您們都這麼早過來真是太辛苦了，要不要都先喝杯咖啡再採訪?」安灼拉用清風拂過海面的美好聲音，配上那副 **就是隨手救了獨居老人沒啥好得意** 的表情，邊擦桌子邊對已經被人美心善六翼光明大天使本使暴擊到失智的各家新聞台記者說道。

這樣的演技到底是跟他爸還是他媽學的?

於是法國電視二台、法蘭西24、法國國際廣播電台等國家級大新聞台還有教會新聞台各自十幾人的大隊伍跟無數個一人自成一支隊伍的自媒體從業者塞在謬尚，給全法蘭西的晨間新聞觀眾來了個大型聯動吃播vlog。濃縮咖啡是一杯接一杯的煮，法棍片是一盤接一盤的煎，三明治是一個接一個的疊，問題是一個接一個的答，謬尚的創業故事感謝我們的女士(Notre Dame)只需要面對所有話筒講一次。

安灼拉在格朗泰爾第數不清次開烤箱取出烤火腿腸的時候說，「沒有這些朋友就沒有謬尚，剛開店的業績都是他們幫忙刷出來的，沒有人手也是我這兩個老鐵來幫我。巴阿雷是義務幫忙，這整間店從硬體改裝到菜單設計都是R搞定的，聯裝飾品跟招牌都是他的畫，我到現在還欠他工資，所以根本沒有什麼好驕傲的。」

頭一次被安灼拉 **正確稱呼** 竟然是在這樣的場合，也不知道是該哭還是該笑。格朗泰爾聽見了話裡的要素卻忙到沒有時間表演驚訝，他做出又一份雞胸肉沙拉上菜，點了這份無油健康早餐的記者拍攝過被熱安貼滿小雛菊貼紙的世界地圖，把相機鏡頭對準格朗泰爾得過年級第一的 **印象畫** 。

「這些都是您的作品?」記者問道，「您是藝術家?」

「如果您把藝術學院畢業生都視為藝術家的話，是的。」

「您畫的真好，」記者小心翼翼地問，「不知道您的作品能不能出售呢?有這樣的畫掛在房裡，感覺人生就完整了。」

「您，」格朗泰爾說，「您想買我的畫?」

生怕傷害藝術家敏感脆弱的玻璃心的記者點點頭，用更溫柔的語氣強調，「是的，雖然我最多只能給您我半個月的工資，但是我很想買您的畫。」

「好啊。」

「請您等會，我現在就去取錢。」

「厲害了老鐵。」巴阿雷在滿屋子鼓掌聲中說。

然後格朗泰爾想到一件更重要的事。

「你輸了，安灼拉，世界上就是有人會買我的畫，」他對忙著炸條狀捲餅的安灼拉大聲地說，「聽見沒有， **你他媽輸了**!」

「然後?你想怎樣?」安灼拉炸著捲餅說，「你想讓我在結婚證上寫你名字?」

這馬克杯砸在地上的聲音就是現場所有單身記者的玻璃心碎成渣渣的聲音呢。巴阿雷喊著沒關係，拿起拖把掃帚趕去清理。

「……你記得現在是現場直播採訪嗎。」

安灼拉倒抽一口冷氣，抬起頭準備對全國觀眾澄清他們沒在一起，但是他又把嘴裡的話憋回去，拿廚房紙巾按掉炸肉捲餅上的油脂，切好裝盤端給坐在吧檯座位的攝像大哥，才轉回來對格朗泰爾平靜地說，「剛才想起來了。我媽會看晨間新聞。」

「說的好，」格朗泰爾回答，「我爸也會。」

總而言之，謬尚咖啡館的店主跟他的老鐵們出名了；總而言之，巴阿雷在採訪會結束後收穫更多健身學員了；總而言之，格朗泰爾賣出掛在謬尚的三幅畫了；總而言之，昨天參加救援主教行動的其他青年的工作單位被扒出來並收到更多訂單了。

總而言之，奇怪的誤會現在跳進萊茵河也洗不清了。平安夜真的好平安。

「總而言之，剛才我想到ABC代表什麼意思了。」公白飛在聖誕節當天，在卞福汝老先生的病房，對來探病的朋友們說。

「是什麼意思呢?」

「人民。」公白飛說，「更精確地說，勞動人民。我們自己就是在茫茫天地中忙著生活的ABC。」

「諧音梗是要扣錢的。」第一個聽出來的安灼拉說。

「我覺得這個梗很好。」熱安則說。

「那就這樣吧，群名不改了。」

在適逢星期四店休的聖誕節，格朗泰爾給旺代天團做新鮮魚肉，安灼拉則給卞福汝先生做保健料理，連同朋友們點的午餐外賣帶到醫院。愛潘妮到聖誕集市甩賣乾燥花禮盒的想法被擱置，弗以伊連夜趕做出一支漂亮的木頭拐杖(內藏雨傘)給卞福汝先生當聖誕禮物，古費拉克把他的結婚證彩色照片裱框起來送給卞福汝先生，然後在ins發了張他跟巴黎教區總主教的自拍。其他人東拼西湊用各自在月底剩的幾個錢買到一支按鍵手機和預付卡，由珂賽特教導老人家怎麼使用這個 **高科技玩意兒** 。經過前天的意外，即使青年們依然為了表示敬重使用 **您** ，老先生則已經改口使用 **你** 喊這群他沒有血緣的親曾孫了。

「您把手機放在教士袍口袋，下次您又跌倒或是生病的時候，就打開手機按綠色的通話鍵，然後按1，就可以打電話到謬尚。我們會來幫您的。」珂賽特說，「－不過我沒有希望您又受傷的意思。」

「聽起來有點複雜，我得寫下來。」

格朗泰爾用醫院的便條紙寫下使用手機速撥鍵的教程，夾進卞福汝先生的聖經。卞福汝主教閣下秉退早上來病房舉行節日彌撒的眾位神職人員，由這幾位青年以及少年陪伴，吃著營養保健料理看午間新聞重播昨天的謬尚採訪會。

「所以，」老先生說，「你們為什麼不結婚?」

「長話短說，這是個誤會。」

「那你們為什麼總是在謬尚出雙入對，還一起住並一起養貓?」

「貓是古費跟熱安撿到的，出雙入對是為了工作，一起住是因為安灼拉是我房東。」

這就叫 **一句話可以概括的人生** 。卞福汝先生跟其他青年們聽完這個故事，用稍慢的節奏搖頭嘆氣。

「真是可惜。」他說，「本來我很看好你們。沒想到我聽見並以為的都不是我以為的。」

「……原來我們在謬尚說的話都被您聽見了。」

「都聽見了。雖然語言得注意一下，不過我認為你們都很值得擁有比現在更好的人生，並經常向上帝祈禱他賜更多福給你們。年輕人，該掙的錢要掙，該健的身要健，該打回家的電話要打，該結的婚要抓緊了結，該親的嘴也要親，這些都是一錯過就再也沒有的快樂。」

「沒有鄙視其他老人的意思，」博須埃說，「不過您的發言可太先進了。」

「是這樣嗎。」

於是抱著外賣盒的青年以及少年們坐在病房，觀看卞福汝先生把素淨的養生餐吃出頂級肉食豪華套餐的美味感，並聽他說了個上個世紀的他自己是如何從一名逐漸愛上包辦婚姻對象的地主家的風流兒子在二戰期間家破人亡，最後在某個收留他過一晚的懸崖上的修道院得到神之愛的救贖並也因此成為神父，又因為沒有牽掛而一心撲在新工作，等反應過來時已經當上巴黎總主教的故事。

「我到現在都記得安托瓦涅特哈哈大笑的樣子。她是個完美的姑娘。」卞福汝老先生說著，難得一見地褪下聖光，他回憶七十年前的往事的模樣就像個在自家門口曬太陽想念老伴的普通老爺爺。

「我認為比起共同的興趣，讓兩個人互相看對眼的要素應當是有共同討厭的東西，」他說，「比如我們都討厭香菜，也不喜歡冷笑話；這跟交普通朋友是一個道理，你們也比我們這一代的人更清楚，有時大伙兒槽著同樣的討厭事件就槽出感情了。」

「確實是這樣沒錯。」馬呂斯若有所思地說。

所以互相討厭對方算不算有共同討厭的項目?不過格朗泰爾覺得經過最近大起大落、可以當成生活情境影集題材的日子，他不僅沒像剛開始那麼討厭安灼拉，甚至還滿想關心他每天高不高興吃沒吃飽的。這話說的像他現在就不關心安灼拉在想什麼一樣。被自己氣到的格朗泰爾悶著頭啃完他自己做的三明治。

安灼拉喝了口水，對他自己說，「可就算兩個人有共同討厭的項目，最後還是很可能分開的，就像海上的兩只船，航行到一個位置就會錯身而過。」

「那就是船的鍊子沒造牢，檢查以前漏看的細節，補一補就好了。」

「您說的有道理。」安灼拉微笑著回答。

「安琪，熱安安跟我給貓貓買了禮物，」古費拉克說，「等等記得要拿。」

公白飛笑著接口說，「我差點忘了，你的人類禮物跟貓的禮物放在一起。」

「什麼都不要問，回去自己看」熱安說。

安灼拉對他這群表兄弟露出真正的笑容，說，「謝謝你們。」

「抱歉哈，沒錢弄禮物給你，」愛潘妮說，「伽佛洛什給你免費打工到進大學好了。」

巴阿雷為這個提議發出槓鈴般的笑聲。格朗泰爾吃完午餐，回收所有外賣盒，安灼拉則對格朗泰爾用拿髒盒子的手拍他肩膀的行為，做出反手也力道適中拍拍他的反應。或許這就是聖誕節經常發生的 **魔法般的** 萬萬沒想到吧。

最後安灼拉還是沒答應伽佛洛什免費打工到他進大學的提議，打黑工的伽佛洛什依然能每天現領時薪。售出畫作的牆變空了，格朗泰爾找出幾幅連他自己都覺得賣不出去的彩鉛寫生掛上牆。他父母從老家當禮物寄來的酒有幾瓶已經在白天被喝掉。安灼拉取出他母親贈送的新平底鍋，在聖誕節這天淘汰手柄鬆動搖晃的舊鍋子。他們在關閉鐵捲門的謬尚開燈工作，由手工帝格朗泰爾按照另一位手工帝弗以伊傳授的方法修補幾張腳不穩的木頭椅子，安灼拉則用新鍋子開發新菜單：煎漢堡肉沾番茄醬。

「不好吃，沒賣點。」格朗泰爾試過之後大著熊心豹子膽批評，「只適合當消夜。」

「我也覺得不好吃。」安灼拉說完，默默吃掉他盤裡的份。

「你還好嗎?」

「很好，就是覺得有點對不起你。」

「不是我臉大，只是事情已經過去很久，球球不要再道歉了。」

「我不是說那個，是我把原本該給你的工資預算借給愛潘妮，接下來可能到明年六月都沒辦法給你全額。」

「喔。」

「你不是該感到悲傷或憤怒嗎?」

「其實伽佛洛什有把那個事告訴我，」格朗泰爾說，「我們就猜過你會借她錢。」

安灼拉說，「好吧，不是有點，是我對你非常抱歉。」

「就像你說的，大家都是社畜，遇到困難互相幫忙而已。」格朗泰爾笑著說，「而且近來熱安給我介紹不少新甲方，說不定我會自己有錢，工資什麼的就先算了。」

「……你可以不需要這麼樂觀。」安灼拉看看他，「你這個樂觀的技能會讓我想心疼你。」

「拜託不要。」格朗泰爾說，「愛潘妮說的對，你這種到處照顧人的個性會讓人覺得很心疼。」

放假來一樓旅行的旺代天團在吧檯的桌子上觀看牠們的鏟屎官互相心疼一秒鐘後為自己的迷惑行為發出被噁心到的聲音。安灼拉吃完沒賣點的漢堡肉，回去料理台製作用罐裝羅勒青醬做的通心粉，並命令格朗泰爾倒完酒開罐頭。古費拉克跟熱安給旺代天團購置幾種不同口味，適合逐漸長大成 **貓** 的半奶貓的主食罐頭，並送給安灼拉兩雙羊毛襪；公白飛則送他法國史冷知識大全，以及另一雙羊毛襪。ABC的勞動青年們在朋友群互相送上祝福，期待新的一年大伙兒都健康並有錢。

格朗泰爾從老家寄來的酒箱選出一瓶該死的好喝的白蘭地，滿上兩個大號馬克杯，安灼拉捧出通心粉配用黃油煎的雞蛋，開烤箱取出烤牛里肌切開，擺了一桌不豪華但很香的節日晚餐，用以慶祝他們靠著自己的雙手平安無事活過這一年。

「距離我回本只剩下三分之一的差額，」安灼拉說，「你功不可沒，這杯敬你了老鐵。」

「原來我們是老鐵了嗎，」格朗泰爾說，「干了。」

他們碰杯並干了白蘭地，這熟悉的家香味使格朗泰爾差點感動的落下猛虎淚。他叉牛肉來吃，繼續滿上，對安灼拉說，「太好喝了，敬謬尚。」

「嗯，」安灼拉說，「敬謬尚。聖誕快樂。」

問題是聽到有人祝他聖誕快樂而感到一陣 **脫單般的** 狂喜是正常的嗎?


	12. Chapter 12

脫不脫單不重要，由於被卞福汝主教閣下公開推介為他休假最喜歡待的地方，謬尚咖啡館在成為網紅打卡地點，客流量暴增一倍的同時獲得了金主媽媽投資才更該普天同慶。

**搖滾樂隊** 在假期裡來現場表演過幾次，獲得挺不錯的反應，這給了他們在假期結束復工的第三個週末再度來謬尚賣唱的動力。終於輪休日沒有意外事件把他推回急診室的若李快快樂樂對朋友們說，「我覺得我們現在的青年，外表看起來健康，實際上不是患有靜脈曲張、骨盆前傾就是有隱性胃癌或腦癌。這都是久站或久坐、用腦過度以及三餐不穩定所導致的。」

「你幫我看看我脖子到肩膀這塊老是疼痛是怎麼回事?」博須埃說。

若李幫他看了患處，診斷博須埃因為長期用單邊肩膀揹過重的包，不僅重力反彈使三角肌發炎，順帶著還腰椎突出導致足弓受力不均有變形的危險。

「R，有沒有擀麵棍?」

「錫箔紙裡面的紙棍子可不可以?」

「可以的，」若李說完，用紙棍子給博須埃來了套他老家奶奶祖傳治肩頸病痛的 **物理治療** 。

 **搖滾樂隊** 的兩位成員就是在這個時刻闖進謬尚，揹著各自的吉他撲在櫃台。沃爾夫岡氣喘吁吁地說，「拜託讓我們進去櫃台躲一下。」

「怎麼回事?」

「走在路上遇到前甲方了!」

「格朗泰爾，讓他們進儲物間。巴阿雷，把你的袖管捲起來，」安灼拉說，「若李，繼續擀博須埃，請大家假裝搖滾樂隊沒在這裡。」

他說著話還動手擦掉沃爾夫岡撒在櫃檯的眼影閃粉。格朗泰爾開儲物間讓沃爾夫岡跟于連藏身，拿起拖把水桶走出去並正面撞上準備擅闖此地的中老年大叔。

「先生，這是儲物間，」格朗泰爾關上鐵門說道，「洗手間在那邊。」

「莫扎特在哪裡?」扎著時髦小辮的中老年大叔質問。

「誰啊?」

這時走在扎小辮大叔後頭進門，穿著可能要格朗泰爾一百年工資的定製西裝，看上去像個橘貓成精，根本不需要開口就能讓十米外的人得知 **霸道總裁大駕光臨速來跪//舔** 的男人走向櫃台，對忙著擦乾玻璃杯的安灼拉說，「剛才我們看見兩個揹吉他的人進來您這裡，他們在哪裡?我保證不會在您店裡鬧事。」

安灼拉眨著無比困惑的眼睛環視謬尚幾圈，演技不能更滿分，對真正的霸道總裁說，「沒有您說的這兩個人進來，您是不是看錯了?」

「我親眼看見他們跑過來推開您的店門，並不存在看錯，」霸道總裁回答，「那兩個人當中金頭髮的眼線怪是我公司的在逃雇員，請您把他還給我。」

滿屋子客人頂著操奧地利德語口音的霸道總裁的低氣壓各做各事，正在接受物理治療的博須埃聞言對若李說，「還真是第一次聽到有 **在逃雇員** 這種說法，是離職沒離乾淨的意思嗎?」

安灼拉則更困惑地皺起眉頭，「您的雇員逃跑干我什麼事，反正我早上開店來的就是您現在看見的這些人，沒有揹吉他的。沒事的話您看看是坐下來喝一杯還是離開，總之請別打擾我的客人。」

「年輕人，」橘金色頭髮梳成完美油頭的精致霸道總裁單手插兜，斜倚在櫃檯，微笑著露出滿口閃亮大白牙；按照套路本來該是齣英俊優雅的年上美大叔色//誘更英俊更優雅的年下美青年供出實情的劇本，卻不知怎麼的在謬尚升起一股比心理戰更高強度的較量氣氛。

霸道總裁對安灼拉說，「我也是咖啡館愛好者，雖然今天是為了逮人第一次到您這裡，從您身上我看出您不是不講道理的混蛋，請問您能把我的僱員放出來還給我嗎?我會給您一筆感謝酬金，希望您不要不識抬舉。」

格朗泰爾拖著地板聽這些話，巴阿雷端回空盤經過他，他們看看對方，從眼神交流可以得知巴阿雷也在思考抄傢伙打這個霸道總裁會不會被引渡去奧地利坐牢。

聽見這個 **甲方發言** 的安灼拉看起來也是真的生氣了。他掛好擦乾淨的杯子，把抹布甩在霸道總裁靠櫃台的胳膊旁邊，用兩手撐著桌面，散發出並不是忒彌斯式的高傲氣息，對霸道總裁說，「我都說了沒有揹吉他的人來，您是真聽不懂還是想找碴?您已經是個成熟的公司執行長，應該要會自己找丟掉的員工，而不是來一間路邊的咖啡館鬧事；難道您沒有意識到您這樣的行為已經暴露出您的本質只是個無情無恥、無理取鬧、自我中心、沒有法治觀念、只會壓迫底層勞動人民的 **油膩中年大爺** 嗎?」

說的可真是邏輯分明、斷句清晰且芬芳雋永。格朗泰爾的肺就快要 **笑爆** 了。儲物間就在這個關鍵時刻發出重物倒地的聲音，霸道總裁與他的助手齊唰唰轉頭去看，安灼拉翻了個貨真價實的白眼，對忍著笑試圖維持厭世表情的格朗泰爾說，「拖地的，你為什麼就是沒法把發電箱放好?」

「那是我放的，我去處理。」巴阿雷說完，做著運動前的簡易拉伸經過不懷好意的客人，展示他強健有力的二頭肌，開門前再把手指掰的啪啪響；他走進儲物間，不一會兒那裏頭發出重物被搬到正確位置 **砰然放下** 的聲響。往儲物間探頭想看裡面藏沒藏人的總裁助手縮著脖子回到主人身邊。

霸道總裁卻沒有因此被嚇到，甚至露出 **就這** 的鄙視表情。

「年輕人，我知道我的員工躲在您這裡，」他對安灼拉說，「我也知道您知道我知道您在說謊，讓我們打開天窗說亮話，把員工交出來還我，酬金價碼多少隨您開，把這條街區，不，整個巴黎承包下來給您也可以。」

安灼拉翻了另一個白眼，也露出 **就這** 的輕蔑眼神，再開口時已經不是格朗泰爾認識的安灼拉了。

「您說這話是什麼意思，憑您那點臭錢就想包養我?」他用鼻孔(形狀是如此完美優雅)面對霸道總裁說道，「您瞧不起人是不是?您知道我媽是誰嗎?」

「您媽是誰不重要，沒把員工交出來我保證會讓您媽炸了。」

「那您就等著給 **維特爾斯巴赫家族** 做牛做馬到末日審判那天吧。」

霸道總裁聽見那串名字，抬起眉毛邪魅一笑，「年紀小小倒是很會擺大譜，您知不知道您這是在玩火?」

安灼拉底氣十足，發出清脆響亮的 **嘁** 聲，「不信您谷歌 **巴伐利亞的馬克斯公爵與露多維卡之女莊靜(serene)崇高典雅(graceful)的聖徒教會(Apostolic)伊麗莎白女大公閣下*** 試試。怎麼，太長記不住?要不要給您重念?您知不知道現在的手機都有語音搜索功能?」

霸道總裁被刀了一下，以賭氣之姿手動輸入這串不是地主體制內人背不全的封號，格朗泰爾倒是直接開語音搜索，並看見他別的朋友以及其他客人也幹了同樣的事。谷歌在0.32秒內搜到這串封號的擁有者，安灼拉那美如人間奧地利皇后的母親的半身照出現在維基百科詞條頁面。也不知道是誰給管理的頁面，安灼拉母親的婚姻狀態寫著與 **勒昂皮沃萊的威嚴崇高的聖徒教會馬特-托德‧安灼拉子爵閣下** 結婚，兒女數量則是個一。維基百科詳列出這兩個家族聯姻所達成的產業合併成就，在封建地主制被推翻，資本主義抬頭的這個世紀，德國一個家的錢跟法國一個家的錢滾在一起，錢滾錢滾出更大的錢，承包整個西部歐洲都不是問題。

「可我怎麼這麼無聊來計較這種小事，」

可以當歐洲之王卻來開路邊小咖啡館的安灼拉本人說著話又低頭去切甘藍菜絲，「這種虛銜不僅一點用都沒有還老是背串。老無聊了。」

霸道總裁的助手大叔清清喉嚨，對他說，「科洛雷多閣下，雖然您的祖上出過親王大主教，但是維特爾斯巴赫家族這樣的大地主咱們的確鬥不起，鬥了會炸的。這位年輕少爺閣下說莫扎特不在這裡，就不在這裡，咱們還是走吧。」

霸道總裁這才心不甘情不願站好，然而他又補刀似地說，「有這樣的父母，您還在這裡切甘藍菜做什麼呢。」

「在家裡頂撞母親，被父親趕出來體驗貧民窟生活不行嗎?」

而這話就基本無差別掃射了店裡所有的青年，包含格朗泰爾。看完維基百科，本來還覺得自己老家過的挺滋潤的格朗泰爾頓時覺得老家佔地兩座大山的莊園就跟大富翁遊戲裡的紙牌屋沒兩樣。霸道總裁科洛雷多閣他媽下這回可是真的被安灼拉的答案震撼了。

「這得頂撞得多嚴重才被趕來貧民窟?!」他這樣問，「您是拿收支報表甩母親臉還是叫她去吃不該吃的粗鄙之物?」

安灼拉拿著張小泉牌菜刀，把刀子優雅無聲放在櫃檯桌面，翻了第三個白眼，說，「我家裡的事跟您有毛關係?賴在這裡不走是想 **侵占我的領土**?拖地的，報警!」

格朗泰爾配合地掏手機，小辮大叔見狀立馬陪上無與倫比的 **慈祥的諂媚笑臉** ，逮住自家主人往外拖行，對安灼拉說，「您說人沒在這裡就是沒在這裡，肯定是科洛雷多閣下看錯了，我們這就走，不打擾您體驗大眾生活了，少爺閣下，謝謝您撥冗跟我們談話，再會!」

然後他就拖著霸道總裁不看路燈過馬路，走進對街的餐館。謬尚內外的所有人等到那對主僕離開餐館繼續往看不見的方向走遠，才鬆懈下來。安灼拉呼了口氣，垂下金色的腦袋引起一陣飄柔金髮波浪，這就又變回格朗泰爾認識的惡老闆了；巴阿雷打開儲物間的門，放出于連跟沃爾夫岡。

「我以為馬呂斯是男爵，古費拉克名字有德就已經很怕人了，」博須埃代表了現場所有貧民說道，「而你，原來你是這樣的安灼拉。這還表示不只你，就連公白飛跟熱安都具有藍血屬性。這他媽的世界。」

好幾個人一起附和，「這他媽的世界。」

「有什麼用，馬呂斯的爸爸早沒了，他現在在把從小到大姥爺用在他身上的費用還回去，」安灼拉平心靜氣切著菜回答，「我們幾個少說也是手腳齊全，腦子也正常，到這把年紀還靠父母吃飯，成何體統。」

「我怎麼這麼悲慘，」沃爾夫岡點了折扣套餐後說，「我三歲被爸爸簽進那頭驢的公司，被壓榨到二十歲，別人上學我在作曲，別人放假我在表演，好不容易拿譜子甩驢一臉被踹出門，來到巴黎不僅沒錢還沒了媽，今天還被知道我爸根本沒簽我的離職同意書。」

于連聽完這個自由的小精靈遭受資本主義巨手操控的故事，點了杯威士忌羼水請他喝。格朗泰爾收好拖把，回來順便收空碟子時聽見沃爾夫岡為了感謝安灼拉的救命之恩要寫曲子贈他，並拿了疊傳單現場開工。于連則秒速啃完折扣套餐，在沃爾夫岡作曲期間複習聖經。為了活命並養前女友跟孩子，于連找到一份幼兒園教別人家孩子認字並學唱聖歌的工作。

「我真的好想念夫人。」他說完這句奇怪的話，拿起沃爾夫岡喝乾的杯子，舔完最後幾滴稀釋威士忌。

于連所想念的夫人來到謬尚的時刻，沃爾夫岡正好在演唱他寫給安灼拉的謝禮(明明是個作曲機器唱歌還這麼好聽也是沒誰了)。他分別用德語跟法語寫出兩支曲子，安灼拉朗讀完那支滿是芬芳的粗鄙之語，題名為 **《老子就是牛逼》** 的德語搖滾歌，並給在場聽不懂德文的大伙兒解釋過歌詞含意，收下這份以後大概率不會有人唱的天籟之音，讓巴阿雷搬桌子清出場地讓 **搖滾樂隊** 開始他們的表演。

話又說回來，純法國人公白飛卻比半個德國人的古費拉克跟熱安更像個混和均勻的德法人，教科書級別混血成功案例的古費拉克跟熱安基本都像純法國人，那麼安灼拉這個別樣的教科書級別混血成功案例會比純德國人更具有日爾曼工作狂精神，究竟是基因發生突變還是他受了誰的啟發?

格朗泰爾盡職盡責在 **搖滾樂隊** 架起樂器，擺好吉他箱讓聽眾放錢的時候拿手機拍攝，沃爾夫岡跟于連一個古典吉他一個民謠吉他，一個主音一個和聲來個流浪歌手阿卡貝拉二重唱。謬尚的客人把目光集中到他們身上，安灼拉半個人趴在櫃台從裡邊往外看。沃爾夫岡的法語小清新跟德語硬核搖滾畫風落差大的不像是他用同一個腦袋同一個人格寫出來的。這輕快齁甜的旋律點亮謬尚，純愛小說似的歌詞唱盡了所有單身青年最野的夢(wildest dream)：

** 我將輕浮著、頹廢著， **

** 只為將你蠱惑! **

** 用唇邊深深的吻，將我紋在你胸前， **

** 我親吻你的雙手，想全心把你討好。 **

** 將我紋進你的城池， **

** 一起譜寫美好未來， **

** 我要把全部的慾// ** ** 望， **

** 雕刻在你的金箔上， **

** 要放肆地將你紋身! **

太絕了太絕了太絕了。這是超越天才的星星上的黃金!格朗泰爾由於還在拍攝所以沒手鼓掌，店裡的觀眾瘋狂拍手喊bravo，成把成把的硬幣被奉獻給藝術與藝術家，並熱烈盼望這首洗滌心靈的天體和弦(celestial harmony)可以再來亿遍。

「格朗泰爾，」安灼拉說，「把這個給他們。」

那疊鈔票的厚度大約是從聖誕假期累積到今天早上的小費。格朗泰爾暫停拍攝過去拿錢，看見安灼拉臉上既不是諷刺也不是憂愁的，真正的愉快的笑容。

「連你的份一起給了。」他說。

「我謝謝你啊。」格朗泰爾回答，安灼拉真實地笑了下，把用小皮筋捆著的錢放在他手裡。格朗泰爾把這筆幾乎可以看成贊助費的聽歌錢放進吉他箱，放下手機也拍手鼓勵 **搖滾樂隊** 再唱一遍。只要可以表演就很開心的沃爾夫岡早就開始第二次前奏了，玻璃門就是他準備繼續唱歌時被推開的。進來的是一位全身看不出品牌的素淨高訂套裝，拎著沒有品牌標記的柏金包，莊靜優雅但意外地有點兒接地氣的美麗女士。

「夫人!」于連大喊。

「于連!」被稱為夫人的女士說，「您怎麼在這裡?您瘦了!喔，我的朋友，您看起來吃了很多苦!」

「夫人您請坐，您想吃什麼，我請您。」于連說完，轉身拿起剛被放進吉他箱的贊助費。

夫人坐在最靠近于連的桌位，抬頭看看價目表，點了基本沒有熱量的雞胸肉生菜沙拉和清咖啡。

「多來點吧。」于連說。

「不，要是腰粗，德‧瑞納先生會嫌棄的。」

「可您的腰並不粗，甚至太瘦了，」若李嚴肅地說，「請原諒我多嘴，但是體脂率過低會導致心律不穩、骨質疏鬆、免疫力驟降，您的皮膚也會乾燥脫屑的。請您至少吃個雞蛋。」

被若李一通說教嚇著了的德‧瑞納夫人因此加點一份不放調味料的煎蛋。于連又為了跟她說話中止演出，格朗泰爾做好清咖啡端過去，發現跟德‧瑞納夫人說話的于連不僅雙眼發光，臉還紅了。身為北部工業城市維璃葉市長夫人的德‧瑞納夫人由於姨媽去世繼承了其遺產，德‧瑞納先生希望夫人能出門散心，德‧瑞納夫人便來巴黎探望表妹，並由於迷路誤進謬尚咖啡館，因此碰上在這裡擺地攤演出的于連。

「您現在經常在這裡表演?」德‧瑞納夫人問道。

「不算經常，」于連說，「只是我們需要場地時，安灼拉總是免費借我們。」

「是這樣啊，」德‧瑞納夫人說完，離席來到櫃檯前，對安灼拉說，「請問，我能不能在您的咖啡館做些投資，讓您拓展店面，也讓于連有更寬敞的空間表演呢?」

博須埃在這片沉默中喝加兩顆糖的咖啡的聲音相當明顯。安灼拉看看德‧瑞納夫人又看看格朗泰爾，在櫃台後邊露出著實認真思考的表情。

「您可以讓我想一想再回答您嗎?」他問。

「當然好，這是我的聯繫方式跟預計的投資金額。」德‧瑞納夫人說完，拿起又一張愛潘妮的花藝兼室內設計公司的傳單，在背面寫下幾行字，交給安灼拉。

「您慢慢想，確認之後再告訴我就可以了。」她用平靜、溫柔，頗具有母愛的聲音說道，「于連，我的朋友，我必須走了，請記得就算我們不能夠經常聯繫，我心裏還是記得你，也很願意照顧瑪提爾妲小姐的孩子。」

紅著眼眶的于連點頭點成了大頭娃娃。沃爾夫岡為了安慰他，用才賺到的硬幣點了另一杯威士忌羼水。安灼拉按照點菜單做好煎法棍片，回去研究德‧瑞納夫人給他的投資條件。沃爾夫岡則問，「那位夫人是你的誰?」

「以前我是她孩子的家庭教師。」

「原來。」

「夫人也是我的前前女友，是我初戀。其實世界上只有夫人是真的無條件喜歡我。」

「喔。」

「可是我搞砸了，我為了追求更多利益跟瑪提爾妲在一起，現在她跟孩子都要我養，我還得拜託夫人等孩子出來幫我照顧他。」

「額。」

「不說了，」于連說，「唱歌掙錢。」

他們又坐下來，重新演奏起這支名為 **《焊我》** 的小清新情歌的前奏，這回打斷他們的不是倒塌的發電機或進來找人的前甲方，而是免費出借場地的謬尚店主。

「格朗泰爾，」安灼拉抓著傳單，對他幾乎破著音吼叫，「這筆投資夠我們他媽的 **回本了**!」

*那個封號是史茜的部分封號，真正的完整頭銜更長，大概只有慈禧太后能與之一戰。E爸爸的封號是作者瞎編的別信。有人看出E爸爸是誰嗎。


	13. Chapter 13

「我又可以發工資給你了!」安灼拉說。

「恭喜你啊。」巴阿雷說。若李跟博須埃附議著他。

「把我都說不好意思了。」格朗泰爾說，「你是要承包隔壁屋的一樓然後發全額工資給我嗎?」

「承包的事可以慢慢來，工資就是夠你付我房租。」安灼拉說，「反正你現在還兼差賺畫畫錢沒差。」

「您會畫畫?」坐在靠窗單人座，原本正在筆記本寫字的青年說。

「您在店裡看見的每一幅裝飾品都是我畫的。」

「您接不接案?」

「當然接。」

那位青年從錢包拿出一張照片給格朗泰爾，說，「您可以為我的愛人畫一幅彩色肖像嗎?」

安灼拉對格朗泰耳詢問的目光用點頭表示同意。格朗泰爾回公寓拿作畫工具，順便給旺代天團添水，又跑下來。他拿起照片端詳裡頭的美麗女舞者，問道，「您的愛人叫什麼名字?」

「她叫薩婷。她是這個世界上的愛的化身。」

「真美。」端盤子路過也看了眼照片的巴阿雷說。

「她本人比照片還要美麗，就像夏天綻放在泥沼中的百合，」薩婷小姐的愛人回答，「只是她前些日子因為肺結核去世了。」

「……請您節哀。」

「我應該相信她的。」看來是個作家，說起話帶有美國口音的青年說著，陷入了他悲傷的回憶，「薩婷生病，卻為了風俗劇院的經營昧著真心取悅金主，我這個沒良心的畜生卻以為她是個拜金女，我傷害了薩婷，現在卻沒有辦法補償她。沒有愛情的人生，活下去還有什麼意義呢?」

「為了攢錢活命總是有些意義的。」沃爾夫岡勸道。

「請您為薩婷畫一幅寫生肖像吧，」美國青年對格朗泰爾說，「我要天涯海角帶著她。」

「您有沒有您們兩個的合照?」格朗泰爾問。

美國青年從錢包拿出另一張一看就知道是在路邊證件照快照亭拍的合照。格朗泰爾把薩婷小姐的肖像還回去，拿這張合照做模板，畫出一幅百分之百復刻合照的彩鉛肖像。

「您叫什麼名字?」

「克里斯汀。」

「請您收下，」格朗泰爾給彩簽肖像噴上保護漆，揮揮畫紙讓保護漆乾涸，說道，「這幅 **互為摯愛的薩婷與克里斯汀** 不要錢。」

已經枯了的克里斯汀收下畫作，朝聖信徒捧死海古卷似地把畫摺成小方塊放在胸前的口袋，格朗泰爾在他抽抽噎噎道謝的時後又感覺心裏酸酸的。也不知道他有生之年能不能像克里斯汀一樣找到能跟他互為摯愛的老伴。

「什麼是風俗劇院?」安灼拉問道。他切完甘藍菜絲，泡過鹽水，拿樂扣盒子裝菜絲收進冰箱，又拿起胡蘿蔔繼續削皮，製作生菜沙拉的原料。

「就是在表演業務之外還提供風俗服務的劇院。」沃爾夫岡解釋，「以前我也挺喜歡去風俗劇院跟妹子玩，特美特野花樣特多。」

被震撼到的于連安靜地把他坐的椅子挪的離沃爾夫岡稍遠幾吋。若李發出害怕的嘶嘶聲，「要小心啊， **後天免疫缺乏症候群** 只要查出來是陽性基本是沒治只能等死的。」

「我現在破產也沒得去了。」

「那就好，因為窮而保持健康也是美事一件。」

安灼拉又問，「什麼是風俗服務?」

克里斯汀看看若李又看看沃爾夫岡，回答，「就是只要付錢，妹子就可以提供任何客人想要的娛樂，不管穿沒穿衣服都可以。其實現在做風俗服務的也有漢子。」

「就是你經常在音樂劇裡看到的特別五光十色的場景。」博須埃補充。

巴阿雷看著完全沒有辦法理解這些詞條解析的安灼拉，嘆了口氣。

「我用貧民的話解釋，看你聽不聽的懂，」格朗泰爾說，「就是技院。不是技術學院也不是諧音梗，是 **技院** 。」

「聽懂了。」安灼拉切著胡蘿蔔丁，猛然表演了個雄獅抬頭，當著整個店客人的面，對格朗泰爾大聲地說，「你怎麼連這種事情都知道?你去過技院? **你是不是去過技院?!** 」

「我只有收過廣告郵件， **沒去過也沒打算去** ，」格朗泰爾同樣大聲甚至還更大聲點地說，「只要是生活在這個地球上的現代社會正常人都知道有技院這種東西的存在。」

「對不起是我不正常了。」

「……也沒必要這樣說你自己。」

「你們他媽的為什麼不現在去樓上滾?」博須埃問。

安灼拉切著蘿蔔丁不說話，格朗泰爾拿起抹布就走。克里斯汀在他的筆記本繼續書寫，對這幾位 **討論技院討論出友情** 的新伙伴說，「其實我現在正在寫一齣劇，紀錄薩婷跟我的故事。薩婷會唱歌，如果有人能把這劇做成音樂劇就好了。」

聽見 **音樂** 二字的 **搖滾樂隊** 險些為了竄到克里斯汀坐的地方掀翻更多桌椅。沃爾夫岡奪下克里斯汀的本子和筆已經開始產出樂譜，于連把兩手放在克里斯汀的肩膀，居高臨下正色懇求他，「我們就是樂隊，我們也都會唱歌奏樂作曲還會演戲，您要做音樂劇我們可以一起幹!掙到的錢對開!請您務必不要拒絕!」

「您看看這支開篇行不行，」沃爾夫岡把筆記本懟到克里斯汀臉上，又說，「我不知道薩婷的單位叫啥所以隨便起了個化名，您要是喜歡咱們現在就組劇團!」

「 **紅磨坊** 不是上個世紀初的著名風俗劇院嗎?」

「您們的故事放在上個世紀初的設定感覺更有古典悲劇精神了。」

克里斯汀聲情並茂讀完那支起名叫 **《大家來康康》** 的音樂劇開場曲歌詞，激動地一拍桌面說起美國話，「老兄(old sport)!」

「歐豆豆(old bean)!」 **搖滾樂隊** 說。

「老闆，上酒!」

這樣的場面似乎很是熟悉。安灼拉取出剩半瓶的威士忌讓格朗泰爾拿過去，這支剛成立的樂隊兼劇團就圍著桌子紅紅火火喝起來，並討論起劇情大綱，預計要的歌曲數量以及曲風，還有招募演員，找演出場地等嚴肅的問題。這就是富有爭取自由的激情的第三階層波西米亞人民的 **咖啡廳會議** 。

義務幫忙到點了的巴阿雷掛好圍裙，繞過忙著開會的美國人、法國北部人以及不知道是呆梨還是奧地利人，向朋友們道別。這一下午先來個根本不是前甲方的前甲方，被階級壓制慘敗而去後再來個為了年下小奶狗投資鉅額的金主媽媽，現在還成立了個尚未有姓名的音樂劇團，還有什麼是比在謬尚工作更像生活情境劇現場的?

「要不我們弄塊板子，紀錄發生在這裡的事，」格朗泰爾對安灼拉提出員工建議，「以後要是他們真出名發財，我們就有紀錄他們是在這裡結盟，他們也就是我們行走的免費硬廣了。」

「商業鬼才啊你，」安灼拉說，「那等伽佛洛什過來你提早下班，去買做板子的材料。這不在你的工作合同內容，算是接案對吧?要多少錢?」

格朗泰爾擺擺手，「老鐵的單子，也不複雜，不收費了。」

安灼拉聽見這個慷慨的友誼發言，放下正要往咖啡機裡頭倒的豆子。他用嚴厲的神情看格朗泰爾，說的話是三分真情七分涼薄，「上次給瑪蒂爾達畫畫你不收費，這次給克里斯汀畫畫你也不收費，現在我有案子給你做你還不收費，你是個假藝術家不成?是打算靠賣庫存畫過活還是想讓我養你一輩子?」

「你的確是可以承包我老家那兩座 **小山丘** 然後養我一輩子，」格朗泰爾說，「可是為什麼我會想賣掉我自己老家來被你凌//辱我的靈魂呢?」

「說真的，」沃爾夫岡捧來滿手他們才剛賺到的硬幣，按照面額疊在櫃檯付酒錢，又說，「如果你們要結婚也可以找我，我免費寫婚禮彌撒曲給你當禮物。」

「我就是貧死了，拋棄繼承權當奴隸了，也不可能跟這個酒鬼結婚。」

「很高興聽見你說的是 **酒鬼** 而不是 **廢柴** 。」

安灼拉打開咖啡機倒豆子，格朗泰爾繼續擦桌子收空盤。在場所有的朋友與熟客都發出看電視的觀眾看見官配發刀子的聲音。

最後格朗泰爾讓安灼拉付他材料費。紀錄發生在謬尚的 **歷史事件** 的塑料版用油彩塗成國旗配色，畫上時間軸，用膠帶把寫有事件內容與發生時間的便利貼按照順序黏好。板子就掛在店裡僅剩的空白牆，就在櫃檯後面，讓人們從任何角度都可以清楚看見。格朗泰爾固定好板子，爬下鋁梯，收好相關工具，回來洗乾淨手開始做飯。安灼拉在外面的座位拿逗貓棒玩旺代天團。關於要不要在門口張貼可帶寵物標語的問題還沒有被討論出解答，安灼拉聯繫德‧瑞納夫人同意她用繼承來的遺產投資謬尚，目前正在拓展店面到隔壁屋一樓跟經營寵物咖啡館的想法之間反覆橫跳。

「想吃什麼?」格朗泰爾問道。

「但是弄成寵物咖啡館，買罐頭跟水也是挺大一筆成本。」

「安灼拉你他媽晚上想吃什麼?」

「……吃你算了。」

沒有滿分演技的格朗泰爾就用優美的法國話來湊，「我真是 **地鐵老人手機** 啊。」

安灼拉無視另外兩個貓的命令，單獨擼白貓郭文，看了看舉著空鍋的格朗泰爾。

「你想吃什麼就做兩份吧。」他說，「我太累了，不想想了。」

這是投資的款項被轉進他另外開立的銀行帳戶後的第三天，除了德‧瑞納夫人的資金，安灼拉還意外收到一筆匯款人為 **薩爾斯堡鹽鐵酒音樂企業** 的款子，數額約有六位數，匯款註明寫著這是沃爾夫岡的前甲方為了那天打擾安灼拉做生意道歉的精神補償費用，請安灼拉拿這筆 **零花錢** 去買好吃的東西。安灼拉把六位數的零花錢提現，放進並立在傳單架子旁的教會募捐箱，以及給動物保護協會的捐款箱。

「拓展店面相當於你必須得找更多員工，」格朗泰爾把薄麵餅連同蔬菜放進烤箱，用小鍋子煮水煮蛋，往平底鍋放漢堡肉，他做著這些事，對安灼拉提出又一個員工建議，「換算打理新店面的成本也差不多等於你為了討好帶寵物的客戶買頂級罐頭跟伊雲水(Evian)要費的錢。不過你都回本恢復自由身，幹嘛還開店。」

「人家資金都轉過來了，不管怎麼樣就是得做點業績回饋給金主，」安灼拉擼夠郭文，拿起另外兩個貓繼續擼，說道，「而且其實開這間咖啡館還是挺有意思的。」

「這跟你去年說的話可是大大不一樣。」

「那你幹嘛不拿資遣費走人?」

「我覺得在這裡幹活很有意思不想走，不行嗎?」

「行啊。」

「那你過來吃飯。」

「你把飯拿來，」安灼拉說，「我在擼貓動不了。」

格朗泰爾走了三趟端盤子拿飲料，擺好整桌店休前夕慶賀回本的套餐，並坐下來奪過橘貓西穆爾丹。灰貓朗克奈特穩居鏟屎官單手懷抱最舒服的位置，幾乎就要把郭文踹到地下。

單手用叉子劈開漢堡肉叉起來吃的安灼拉說，「我在想，如果拓展店面，桌椅什麼的就找弗以伊訂做，盆栽還是找愛潘妮，你也有畫可以掛，宣傳什麼的反正我們有主頁可以自己來，往死裡省還是可以省下成本僱新員工。」

「你還真的對這裡營業出感情了。」格朗泰爾說，「新員工我看也不用特別找，于連說不定為了掙奶粉錢會過來問你能不能打工。」

「他不是說不對資本家低頭嗎。」

「你們第一階層可能沒有聽過這句俗話，叫 **現實是座斷頭台** 。」

「如果他真的來問就僱他好了，反正德‧瑞納夫人也是因為他才投資的。」

格朗泰爾想了些拜託安灼拉停止散發善良的話正要說出來，他的手機就響了。目前也成為格朗泰爾的半個甲方的熱安發來消息，用敘事句而不是問句詢問格朗泰爾明天能不能去找他談合作，第二條消息是地址細節。格朗泰爾看見 **合作** 這個關鍵詞，秒回消息確認他會準時到場。

所以，當安灼拉在店休日翻閱參考書自己動手寫拓展店面企畫書的同時，格朗泰爾來到他以為是出版社地點而實際上是弗以伊的工藝門店樓上的熱安家。門鈴還沒響完熱安就來開門，可愛的笑容散發出溫暖，對格朗泰爾說，「快進來。弗以伊一早就出城談生意了，讓我代替他問你好。」

格朗泰爾跟著熱安進屋，來到絕對是弗以伊親手翻修的精美客廳，看見坐在復古沙發裡，上半身端端正正，桌子下的腿纏得密不可分，臉上帶著不知道是夫夫同款還是姻親家族表兄弟同款笑容的古費拉克和公白飛。


	14. Chapter 14

有氣氛的BGM: Yann Tiersen - Roc'h Ar Vugale

熱安用托盤端來茶水點心，用畫著寫生小花花的瓷器茶具套組倒出香氣四溢的花草茶，每個人的杯子都漂著可食用的小雛菊。

「我以為你是要談案子。」格朗泰爾說。

「案子要談，不過現在有更重要的事得處理。」熱安說，「經過我們開會討論，一致同意這件事必須請你合作解決。」

「所以今天不論如何我都必須請假來這裡。」古費拉克說道。他跟熱安一起正色望向格朗泰爾，總是笑咪咪的兩張可愛小臉出現了 **安灼拉式正經** 。

「公白飛你?」

公白飛扶了下眼鏡，溫和的笑臉裡逐漸出現 **安灼拉式嚴肅** ，「我跟同事調班。」

格朗泰爾被他們這個陣仗嚇得吃了片小甜餅壓驚。

「有什麼事是我需要幫忙的?」他問。

「不知道安琪有沒有對你提過，」古費拉克說，「我們姨，就是安琪媽媽跟他爸爸離婚了。」

格朗泰爾選擇假裝不知道，並透露出那個喝醉酒的晚上他陪哭得整個人都快枯了的安灼拉干掉兩瓶毛國伏特加的事。

「原來他找我喝酒是為了這個啊。」格朗泰爾說。

公白飛則問，「在那之後他還有表現出什麼抑鬱症狀沒有?比如不吃飯、提不起勁、談論為了爭取自由而奔赴死亡的相關的話題之類的。」

「倒是沒有，」格朗泰爾說，「他就是個正常的掙錢跟擼貓機器。」

「完了完了完了，飛兒、熱安安，麻煩大了。」

「R，你是現在我們唯一能指望的人，」熱安說，「不論如何，請你一定要想辦法讓安琪崩潰。崩的愈慘愈好。」

「……是逆向操作的意思?」

這窩表兄弟姻親用同款節奏點點頭。公白飛說，「安琪是那種，創傷愈大愈不表現在外面，把所有事都攬在心裡想讓創傷自己好的人。也就是說，他現在表現的愈正常，以後創傷壓力反彈，他悶不吭聲一刀子捅死自己的可能性就愈大。」

這聽起來就有點可怕了。格朗泰爾想像了會回家看見血暴場面的模樣，在打冷顫的瞬間發現他不是因為怕血怕屍體才發抖，是因為他 **他媽的不想要他善良熱心又惹人喜歡的老鐵安灼拉捅死自己** 。

「我找個機會灌他酒，把他逼哭可以嗎?」他問。

古費拉克搖搖頭，說，「這沒用。你能把自己搞受傷或生病，讓他照顧你嗎?假裝受傷也可以，傷的愈重愈好。」

「我們可以配合表演。」熱安附和。

「……鐵，我能不能先了解下你們小時候都經歷了什麼。」

古費拉克轉頭去看公白飛，而公白飛用喝完杯裡的茶的時間思考週全，非常有長兄風範地說，「告訴R吧。」

於是在接下來的二十多分鐘，熱安給大伙兒添茶，格朗泰爾吃著第二片小甜餅，聆聽古費拉克說了個當年他在老家由於缺乏父母監控，又跟保姆大隊鬥智鬥勇鬥贏了，領著同樣情況的熱安離家出走到山裡爬樹，並因此兩個人攀一根樹枝，把樹枝弄斷的同時順便弄脫臼膝蓋肩膀，就這樣坐在地上哭著等到沒有父母監控，跟保姆保安大隊鬥治鬥勇鬥贏了的安灼拉來到山林把他們兩個帶回家讓家庭醫生照料並由安灼拉親自餵飯的故事。

「那時我嚎的叫一個慘，」古費拉克說著還懷念起往事來了，「嚎的保姆都受不了不理我了，就安琪肯留在房間，拿他的立體書跟小車車借我玩。」

「而且醫生跟保姆都禁止我們吃點心，安琪也不能吃，我們天天就是三餐配睡前一杯奶。所以他去問廚子教他做奶油煎法棍片，這個保姆就管不著了，她們自己就會吃法棍片。」熱安也無限懷念地說，「你聽起來可能沒什麼，但是煎法棍片對那個時候的我們基本就像金拱門一樣。」

「這就是你們都愛吃他做的法棍片的原因嗎。」

「是啊，」古費拉克說，「那年安琪六歲，我五歲，熱安安三歲半好像。」

「我知道，」公白飛對又一次被震動了的格朗泰爾安慰地說，「都是群精。」

「我覺得安琪就是那個時候落下愛照顧人的毛病，」熱安說道，「所以後來我們撿鳥啊貓啊狗啊，偶爾撿個外面受傷迷路的小伙伴啊，他都照顧的挺開心的。現在基本還是一樣，你看伽佛洛什就知道了。」

所以這就是他們仨聽說安灼拉不僅借格朗泰爾錢還上家房租、給他工作還借地方給他住的時候臉上不僅完全沒有波動，甚至露出非常習慣的眼神的原因。這種從小養成的過度良好的品性真的很讓人心疼呢。格朗泰爾嘆了口氣。

「其實吧，我剛才想到，」熱安說，「要讓安琪崩潰可能也不需要R受傷，如果是我趁弗以伊不在受傷，手機又沒電，只能請路邊的好心人送我到醫院，再由飛兒通知安琪，效果應該也是一樣的。」

「為了讓安琪哭出來把自己豁出去，你可真是個小天使。」

「謝謝誇獎，我本來就是小天使。」

「這件事還是讓R來辦比較好，倒也不需要受傷，只要讓他無比擔心你就可以。」公白飛說，「你找機會搞個失蹤試試。今天不行，今天你沒回家他肯定知道是我們把你藏起來的。」

「幫忙是絕對沒問題，」格朗泰爾說，「可是這跟他爸媽離婚又有什麼關聯?」

這一窩三個姻親表兄弟又同時嘆了口氣。

「這得從頭說起，不好意思要請你忍受廢話了，」公白飛喝了口茶，說道，

「雖然現在已經是解放社會，有些祖傳制度卻沒辦法根除，遇到事的時候該聯的姻就是會聯。而且我們父母這種舊式婚姻都是教會登記在案，會發公告給教皇的，只要結婚就絕對不能離。雖然說要離也不是完全不可能，只不過是因為教會為了防止這種事情發生，制定的離婚規則 **非常非常非常麻煩** 才導致絕大部分被聯姻的夫妻選擇不離婚。我舅，就是安琪爸爸，原本也是選擇不離婚，只要在許可範圍內，婚姻成員可以各搞各的。只是安琪媽媽為了 **絕對的自由** 還是選擇走流程離婚。」

「喔。」格朗泰爾好像理解安灼拉說的習慣回老家看見父母在同一個屋簷下是什麼意思了。

「既然結婚要教會登記在案，為什麼那天你們連證都還沒領就讓卞福汝先生主婚?」他提出了要素疑問。

「雖然是家裡的法定繼承人，但因為現在還沒有真正繼承到，基本我們還是平民，」公白飛用解釋一加一等於二的口吻說，「所以只要領過證到教堂走個過場就可以。我們這算有點顛倒流程，但是一點影響都沒有。」

「我們姨人其實很好，只是脾氣有點怪，可能是跟姥爺養小孩的方法有關係，」熱安說道，「總之，我們姨基本是個精神匈牙利人，在生意旺季的時候她會留在我們老家打理產業，只要是淡季她就絕對不會留在法國，人不是在匈牙利就是在希臘甚至英國愛爾蘭那邊。她出國旅行都是大半年沒消沒息連個電話都沒有，一回國就各種溺愛安琪，他要什麼都無條件答應，我看就算安琪跟她開口要 **新天鵝堡的地產證** 都沒問題。」

「只是?」

「只是有一次，」古費拉克說，「應該是中學的時候。安琪問她能不能不出國留在家裡過一整年，我們姨在所有親戚面前當場拒絕他， **所有** ，娘家夫家的所有親戚。說是她的人生她自己決定要幹嘛，就算安琪是她的 **心肝寶貝兒子** 也不能這樣要求她，然後隔天就收行李走人了。安琪能怎麼辦，當著親戚的面哭著求她不要走?他只能默默回房間讀書了。」

「噢。」

「我舅也沒把這個事放在心裡，畢竟婚一時半會離不了，只要人會固定回來露臉就成，」公白飛說，「我舅人也不差，只是比起管兒子更喜歡刷業績。雖然該給的物質沒少，他跟安琪的關係就是有事喊爹沒是喊名字，他們唯一一次在安琪的重要場合同框應該就是他高中畢業準備搬到巴黎，到機場送他而已。那是因為剛好姨在國內，不然應該也只有我舅去送。」

格朗泰爾高中畢業的時候發生了什麼事?喔，他媽媽在釀酒廠的直營門店貼狂賀橫幅並打了整個月的折扣價，他老父親跟格朗泰爾拚酒拚滿意了從地窖找出陳年白蘭地讓他帶到巴黎喝，然後在機場摟著他哭到快暈過去的媽媽給格朗泰爾揮面紙道別。

「安琪吧，脾氣可能有點隨我們姨，認定了自己要做什麼事就不聽旁人勸。」熱安說道，「而且他嘴上說著沒差，實際我們都知道他很想跟他爸媽一起過個節，哪怕全家一起過個週末也好。」

「以前放暑假回家的時候正好都是我們姨在國內照顧產業的時候，這才算家裏剛好父母都在，」古費拉克撐著腦袋也說，「現在他們離婚，就算手續還沒辦完，我看是再也不會有這種他父母同框的場面了。我們現在就怕他們下次同框是在－」

「 **禁止說不吉利的話!!!!** 」古費拉克的表弟跟他表哥兼丈夫從他左右邊對他大聲命令。

看來大地主家的獨生子還不如小布爾喬亞貧民。有被難受到的格朗泰爾覺得手裡的小餅乾不像剛才那麼香了。這種奇怪的成長方式還能把安灼拉長成天使本使究竟是什麼樣的神祕現像?

「我覺得是飛兒的功勞，」古費拉克說，「長大之後我才知道當年安琪照顧我們的方式都是照抄飛兒照顧他的方式。是飛兒的愛與聖光驅散了安琪的陰霾。」

「那當然是我照顧他，難道是保姆嗎?保姆能照顧的好?」公白飛一派理直氣壯，「而且我不照顧安琪我爸媽就不理我了。他們不忙的時候總是把安琪從我舅家帶來吃飯睡覺，忙了就讓我管他。不過話又說回來，我合理懷疑這是因為安琪小時候長的過份可愛，他們就把想養女兒的渴望移情到他身上。」

「求照片。」格朗泰爾說。

於是熱安回房取來厚厚一本相冊，翻開來給格朗泰爾展示出以他的接受能力也已經過量的 **眼睛超他媽大頭髮超他媽軟皮膚超他媽白不笑超他媽可憐笑了超他媽可愛** 的幼年安灼拉的獨照。格朗泰爾被暴擊得沒管住手，往後翻了幾頁，看見安灼拉跟他倆表弟穿戴同款口水兜坐在花園露天座位學習喝茶禮儀的照片。格朗泰爾依稀記得自己還穿口水兜的那個年紀，他老媽在格朗泰爾必須睡覺的時候強行把他帶到葡萄園認識昆蟲。

「這些合照都是我們父母拍的，」熱安說，「安琪的單人照應該都是飛兒的媽媽拍的，我也不知道為什麼最後照片都在我這裡。」

公白飛面無表情，「應該是那回我把相本給貓兒看，他帶回去給你看就忘記拿回來給我了。」

「……對不起。」古費拉克說。

「沒關係，」公白飛溫柔地揉揉他的腦袋，「我媽的抽屜裡應該還有很多。」

熱安”碰”地闔上相本(這個動作怎麼好眼熟的亞子)，明明還笑著卻比剛才又更加正經嚴肅了。

他說，「綜合以上討論，R，你是不是也認為安琪這麼喜歡照顧人，除了是因為飛兒爸媽跟飛兒給了他真正的飯與關懷，也是因為安琪在自己家裡沒人顧，就把他想被顧的渴望轉化成照顧全世界的動力?」

「我沒有辦法想出更好的解釋了。」

「那麼，你能跟我們合作想辦法讓安琪崩潰嗎?」

「不僅可以還很願意。」

「那太好了，作為謝意，我代表弗以伊向你提出長期合作邀約，他門店所有的廣告跟現在在籌備的網店背景都請你畫，價格須要你們自己談但是保證每個案子都超過兩百歐。」

「臥槽啊。」

「我的謝禮是用我爸媽給的結婚禮金承包接下來五年貓貓的所有費用。」

「我也是。」公白飛說著，拿出一張名片遞給格朗泰爾，「這是我同學的名片，到他的獸醫院報我的名字可以打五折。」

又是一個天上下錢雨現場。只是這次下的雨沒怎麼讓格朗泰爾高興。

「幫忙歸幫忙，」格朗泰爾說，「但是你們確定我能行?讓伽佛洛什來演效果會不會更好?」

「主要是伽佛洛什好歹自己有姊姊，你又剛好跟安琪住的最近，」公白飛說，「而且我們覺得你能行，安琪很喜歡你的。」

「……這吹的就有點過頭了。」

公白飛看看滿臉大寫的 **你他媽騙我沒讀書** 的格朗泰爾，又嘆了口顯然是用來批評他的遲鈍的氣，拿出手機給他看了幾筆群聊紀錄。安灼拉在這個給起名叫 **社會主義兄弟情** 的群裡發了堆帶點評的照片，包含格朗泰爾爬梯子更新價目表、格朗泰爾掛畫、格朗泰爾在料理台前研發新菜單、格朗泰爾給瑪蒂爾達畫肖像，格朗泰爾給貓放飯、格朗泰爾在塑料椅子裡摟著貓畫畫、格朗泰爾逗貓、格朗泰爾被貓逗等。

「啊這，」格朗泰爾看完這些照片以及這四個社會主義兄弟的群聊歷史消息，說道，「這些不就是普通的老闆紀錄員工工作態度、室友紀錄另一個室友擼貓嗎。」

這話當然不是說格朗泰爾看見這些從安灼拉的手機發出來的有關他的照片時，心裡沒有咯噔一下並突然血壓升高甚至想抱住公白飛的手機不放。

公白飛看看格朗泰爾在看看古費拉克，露出那種 **最有耐心的老師放棄最難教的落後生** 的表情，然後說，「我沒辦法了，親愛的，換你來吧。」

「R，你聽我說，」古費拉克拍拍他，「有點自信不是壞事，特別是遇到這類事情的時候，不管安琪需不需要崩潰，你都該更有自信並信任我們給你看的證據。」

「不可能不可能，我們現在除去勞資關係就是老鐵而已。」

「就算你不相信安琪喜歡你，至少作為朋友也請你在我們照顧不到的地方，幫我們照顧安琪。」熱安說道，「你們倆都把謬尚搞成事業了，R，你就當這是革//命，讓安琪崩潰就相當於越過街壘，過了就是他可以平安無事活下去的光明的明天。」

「詩人就是不一樣，」古費拉克說，「這描述的不能更精闢了。」

那麼問題又來了，明明是群家裡有礦甚至有金板凳要登基，就算啥都不學只管當混吃等死的廢柴這輩子也花不完礦錢的年輕富家少爺(rich young boys)，為什麼一個個都步上了打倒舊社會遺毒展望經濟自由的未來的革//命之路?

「我可不可以再問一個很私人的問題?」格朗泰爾說，「如果你聽了不想回答也沒關係，當我神經八卦就好。」

「你請說。」

「同樣是包辦聯姻，為什麼聽起來你爸媽的感情特別好?」

公白飛露出一個不能更心累的表情，看來也是個打小被當狗虐的倒楣孩子呢。

「說是為了反抗禮教束縛，專門在學校找對象早戀，」他說，「等到跟包辦對象見面那天，發現包辦對象是自己在學校搞的對象，狗不狗血?」

這他媽的世界。這他媽的人生。這他媽對每個人都有的不可言喻的大計畫。

格朗泰爾一開門就看見旺代天團搖著小尾巴在等他。安灼拉依然在寫企劃書，客廳地上扔滿揉成坨的廢紙，他喝水的杯子跟格朗泰爾出門前洗乾淨收好的喝水的杯子都在茶几上。那句話是怎麼說來的，家就是開門有寵物，進門有人，人還給人倒熱水的地方。

也不知道他老家那兩座山入不入的了安灼拉的眼，雖然格朗泰爾感覺安灼拉不是那麼物質的人。話又說回來，他幹嘛想這些?難道是真的在謬尚打工打出感情並真實喜歡安灼拉嗎?

「你開門不進來，」安灼拉說，「是想讓貓逃出去還是不想回來吃飯?」

格朗泰爾抱起旺代天團進門，並看見貓砂已經換成新的，貓碗也裝著清澈的水。

「我也不知道你什麼時候回來，倒的熱水好像已經冰了，抱歉啊。」安灼拉用沒有道歉感的口吻說完，站起來又說，「晚上想吃什麼?」

「你想吃什麼就做兩份吧。」格朗泰爾說，「如果這個要求不是很過份的話。」

安灼拉從冰箱門後頭露出半張寫著貨真價實的擔心的臉，「你還好嗎?聽起來腦子瓦特瓦特的。」

「很好，」格朗泰爾說，「只是覺得你真的太他媽善良了。」

「這不是你的一次對我說這種話，不過謝謝。」安灼拉說，「所以合作談的怎麼樣?」

「總之，以後會跟弗以伊長期合作，所有案子的基本費大概是一百歐。」

「那不是挺好，就算我不給你吃飯你也不會餓死了。」

「如果我現在又破產，你會讓我在路邊餓死嗎?」

安灼拉拿著削皮削一半的黃瓜回頭看他，三分焦慮七分鄙視，「你是被誰刀了還是真的又破產了還是腦抽了?」

格朗泰爾想了會今天跟他那窩社會主義表兄弟談話的內容再看看安灼拉，說，「只是被你突然這麼一說覺得餓了。」

「那你等等。」安灼拉說完，回去繼續削黃瓜切片準備用油鍋炒。為了讓謬尚在競爭異常激烈的巴黎咖啡館界存活，他們兩個經過這將近一年研發菜單、互相試吃、互相批評，均已練出其實還挺不錯的煮飯技能。

格朗泰爾撿起安灼拉製造的廢紙，一張張攤開背面還有整面空白的紙張疊好，找了疊厚書壓住好讓紙恢復原樣的時候，安灼拉說，「如果你現在又破產了，我覺得我還是會不忍心讓你在路邊餓死又把你撿回來。你要是閒著沒事就過來幫我燒水。」

其實格朗泰爾有事。愛潘妮的領導接受格朗泰爾修改好的廣告橫幅圖樣送去製作後給他派來第二個案子，不久還介紹了個完全不認識的新甲方給他。目前格朗泰爾正在一點點攢回住在這裡欠繳的水電費跟網費，不過他過去廚房放鍋子燒水，打開共用的食物櫥櫃拿出筆管麵放在流理台，接著開罐頭給貓；並且，格朗泰爾已經放棄計較這種居家青年幸福美滿日常生活的即視感到底是哪裡來的了。


	15. Chapter 15

人美心善光明六翼大天使本使的善良事蹟在 **行動代號讓他崩潰** 開始過去一個月後的某個店休日又添一樁。這一個月當中又發生了許多不可不謂傳統大圓滿結局的事件。先是還真的有人買了格朗泰爾的素描練習作業，若李通過考核從 **急診室實習醫生** 轉正為 **急診室醫生** ，馬呂斯也從律師助理升等成正式可接//客的律師；接著是美國劇作家克里斯汀跟 **搖滾樂隊** 組成的 **真善美劇團** (Sound of Music)成功搞出那出用上世紀巴黎著名風俗劇院命名的音樂劇並找到願意投資的製作人，由于連編排劇中曲目順序，沃爾夫岡指揮現場演奏，克里斯汀親自主演設定在上個世紀初的他自己的悲傷愛情故事。宣傳海報是格朗泰爾給製作公司設計的，案件費用為一千八百歐(不僅足夠他還乾淨欠款還能讓他搬出去租別的房子)。這個劇上演後獲得現象級的成功，才上演不滿三十天就已經簽約在下半年的第二次巡演拍官攝；只不過官攝跟音樂劇的版權都是製作公司的，這三個不向資本家低頭的自由藝術從業者將來還是得繼續產出作品才不至於餓死。不論如何， **真善美劇團** 算是賺了一票大的，免費給謬尚打了波硬廣，使謬尚的客流量再度暴增，使格朗泰爾收穫許多做畫的訂單；贊助演出用的首飾的雲中城堡企業也連帶著又賺了更大一票。熱安去看過劇，回來對劇本表示差評，對使用流行金曲串燒再加點原創新曲的音樂表示好評。

「我覺得把設定放在上個世紀初，感覺就像《茶花女》的另一個AU。」熱安這樣說，「雖然最後我還是被感動到了。」

聽了沒有文憑的專業文學家發表完差評又收到這句稱讚的克里斯汀抱著薩婷小姐的相片流下了淚水。

「可是你們怎麼有資金去弄到那麼多流行熱單的版權?」安灼拉問道。

「沒有花錢弄版權啊，」沃爾夫岡說，「那些歌曲本來就都是我寫的，版權在我爸手上。」

「原來這些年我們的歌單裡全是你。」格朗泰爾說。

「現在的聽眾都只顧著崇拜唱歌的人，作曲家連個姓名都沒有，好踏馬卑微的。」

「以後聽到特別上頭的歌就知道是你寫的了。」

這時定期送貨的配送員用拖車拉來謬尚營業需要的咖啡豆、桶裝牛奶、土豆、雞蛋等原料，酒類則裝在木條製成的框裡。格朗泰爾簽收下貨箱，跟巴阿雷一起把東西搬進屋，只用一小條膠帶貼在箱口的銷貨單就這麼飛落在沃爾夫岡面前。他拿起銷貨單看看內容，說道，「原來你們是跟 **薩爾斯堡鹽鐵酒音樂企業** 的巴黎分行進貨，這就是人說的 **冤家路窄** 嗎?」

「你又怎麼知道這個物料行是 **薩爾斯堡鹽鐵酒音樂企業** 的巴黎分行呢?」

「我爸在科洛驢多那兒是財務部管帳的，小時候我用廢棄帳本的空白頁寫曲子玩，他在全歐洲的分公司分部分行我都背的下來。」

「所以連分行的經理看見安灼拉的名字都知道要打禮敬折扣，」克里斯汀也借閱過銷貨單後說道，「為什麼你那前甲方就是那種討人嫌的傢伙?」

「我要是知道我就改姓席卡內德。跟那驢比起來大師根本就是音樂天使。」

「大師又是誰?」巴阿雷問道。

「薩列里大師是我們劇的製作人。」克里斯汀在沃爾夫岡紅起臉蓄好力準備說出另一個答案前回答。安灼拉點收新貨，讓格朗泰爾再拿瓶酒給來慶功的朋友們。

「－實在是支撐不下去了，」于連在這一片大好的喝酒慶功氣氛中說道。

「怎麼就支撐不下去了?」

「原來養孩子那麼麻煩，週邊產品不買不行還一買不可收拾，」于連說，「我已經把劇的分紅轉回老家，幼兒園的工資也全部給夫人當褓姆費，到我自己這裡根本沒剩幾個錢吃飯。安灼拉，你拓店如果缺員工可不可以讓我來?」

安灼拉看看格朗泰爾再看看于連，說，「我正在為找人的事情煩惱，如果你願意幫忙就太好了。」

「我太他媽願意而且須要來幹活了。」

為了在未來的某天讓謬尚正式成為可以讓客人帶不限於貓狗的寵物進來的咖啡館，安灼拉決定先拓展店面刷業績累積資本(說的像這次拓店後回本賺錢很容易似的)；他承包下隔壁屋沒人用的一樓，利用店休日進行整頓。幸好這回只需要換新的燈泡跟遮雨棚、拖地並擦乾淨玻璃窗、把斑駁的牆皮摳的更富有藝術感、規劃好保留給 **搖滾樂隊** 或其他有需要的流浪歌手租場地表演的範圍，精準計算新店面需要多少桌椅，並把牆打通而已。

把牆打通是為了服務員上菜方便，弗以伊接下訂製新桌椅的單子，給他們介紹工人打通牆面做了扇門，這兩樁事就已經花掉新資金的一大半。格朗泰爾找出他累積的作品裡沒得過特別獎勵但公認畫的不錯的 **寫實畫** ，隨機掛上巴阿雷隨機選地方釘好的鉤子；安灼拉則跟愛潘妮工作的花藝店訂來更多憨裡憨氣的多肉植物跟可以裝飾門口的闊葉盆栽。

「你不覺的該弄點有花的盆栽?」格朗泰爾拍攝好新店面的國旗配色遮雨棚，站在人行道上問安灼拉，「別人家的咖啡館不是牆上爬藤就是篷上掛玫瑰，就你的咖啡館一看就是愛國主義激進派大本營。」

「愛國主義有什麼錯!」明明是半個德國人的安灼拉怒斥，「法蘭西偉大是因為她是法蘭西，是我們的祖國，而不是因為這個國家有很多咖啡館。」

「你怎麼不考慮下你隔壁德意志祖國的感受?」

「你剛才跟工人說你是巴黎人的時候怎麼不考慮下你老家波爾多的感受?」

「心寬是波爾多地區法國人的特徵你不知道嗎。」

「有空在這裡代表波爾多不如去畫地板線。」

「那我去了哈。」

安灼拉收到格朗泰爾發給他的新照片，站在外面就開始更新謬尚的ins主頁，經過拯救卞福汝主教並接受採訪，以及被 **本年度傑出青年音樂藝術家** 公開表示這裡是個充滿愛與友情與正能量的好地方，謬尚的ins主頁目前關注人數突破七位數。格朗泰爾回到新的店面，拿起黏的要命，必須下好離手不猶豫的黑色寬膠布，按照先前他們用粉筆在地上畫的線，用膠布框出將來留給樂隊在這裡現場表演的區域。

安灼拉在格朗泰爾貼膠布的時候，按照企劃書上的模擬圖，用粉筆在的上標示出將來擺桌椅的位置。這時他的手機響了，安灼拉才講兩句就扔下粉筆，揪住正在用剪刀剪膠布的格朗泰爾往外跑。

「這次又怎麼了?」格朗泰爾關上安灼拉二手車的副駕門，問道。

「伽佛洛什!」安灼拉說完，踩下油門超速行駛，沒有救護車的開道照樣闖紅燈駛向醫院。

結果是身披白大褂搭配普通工作服的公白飛、身披白大褂搭配藍色手術衣的若李、穿著別有金屬製名牌的西裝的馬呂斯、同樣穿著西裝揹著包還手持錄音筆的博須埃、不知道為什麼會在這裡的古費拉克還有看起來是被警棍揍了的巴阿雷全部圍繞著躺在病床，臉上掛彩，手臂裹著繃帶，小腿被包紮並吊起來，因此哼哼嘰嘰的伽佛洛什旁邊。安灼拉揪著格朗泰爾跑上樓，愛潘妮走出病房也跑向他們，然後格朗泰爾就看見安灼拉放開他的手跟愛潘妮擁抱，放開她後急切地問，「情況怎麼樣?」

「人沒事，只是巴阿雷有點麻煩。」

「小白臉呢?」

「有事。」

「喔?」

「總之先進去，午安，R。」愛潘妮說完就轉身去接珂賽特的電話，她的頭髮用國旗配色的髮帶扎成已經鬆了的小圓髻。安灼拉推了格朗泰爾一把，揪著他走進病房。

那天差點逮捕他們這群青年的沙威警官帶著幾個部下也在這裡。愛潘妮掛完電話回來，安灼拉扶著吸管讓伽佛洛什喝水。

「人都到齊了?」沙威警官說，「巴阿雷先生、德納第先生，在見證人面前請敘述案發過程。博須埃先生，請務必全程錄音錄像，馬呂斯先生，也請您務必尊重法律公正發言。」

「等一下，」安灼拉說，「你們為什麼都在這裡?」

「我是律師。」馬呂斯說。

「本來我應該避嫌，可是其他資深的檢查助理都不在城裡，領導讓我來。」博須埃說。

古費拉克則說，「我只是來給飛兒跟若李李李李送飯的。我星期天的休假被人換到今天。」

「那你們開始吧。」安灼拉說。

於是伽佛洛什給沙威警官說了他是怎麼因為參加學校網球隊而需要新球拍，問他姊拿買球拍的錢，放學直接去商場的運動用品店選購，並因此巧遇PUA還騙他姊錢的小白臉渣男保安蒙巴納斯，又氣不過自己姊姊被欺負而當場開撕，被蒙巴納斯冤枉是小偷按在地上揍的同時，又剛好巴阿雷經過現場，看見朋友的未成年弟弟被打，為了主持正義就把蒙巴納斯用伽佛洛什才買的球拍揍到雙手跟左邊腿全廢了的故事。

根據艾克斯光顯示，蒙巴納斯的骨頭平均地碎成三十塊，伽佛洛什則是手骨有斷裂痕跡、腳踝脫臼，臉上有些微皮肉傷；巴阿雷因為被介入的警察叔叔用警棍揍，有部分瘀血現象。這個事件很快就上了新聞。巴阿雷本人則補充他去商場的原因，是為了安慰失戀的朋友想去挑個好看的靠墊送給她，讓愛潘妮在辦公室的座位賣肝時可以坐的舒服點。

「這就是整件事的經過。」巴阿雷說，「只要沒有莫名其妙被覆蓋，賣場監控就可以證明我們沒有撒謊。」

博須埃關掉錄音筆，暫停手機上的錄影。馬呂斯跟沙威警官不約而同在各自的小本本上寫字。病房裡的空氣安靜極了，為了活絡氣氛，若李告訴大伙兒蒙巴納斯的病房號。

「請問我的客戶們會碰上那些問題?」馬呂斯詢問。

珂賽特就在沙威警官開口前蹬著貓跟鞋跑進來。

「潘妮，小伽，你們沒事吧!」她氣喘吁吁地說，「馬呂斯律師，好高興看到你!」

愛潘妮見了親閨蜜，在安灼拉面前沒紅的眼睛不僅立馬紅了還掉下大顆大顆的眼淚，一起哭了的珂賽特把愛潘妮摟在臂彎裡。伽佛洛什則說，「我沒事。」

「是這樣，」沙威警官開口說道，他說話的時候臉上寫滿了終於可以逮捕破換良好社會秩序的不良青年的喜悅，「稍晚會有管理少年案件的警隊跟檢察官過來，不過由於您攻擊蒙巴納斯先生事出有因，而且本人被冤枉，大概率只會做個筆錄，最多因為攻擊旁人被罰款。巴阿雷先生，雖然您為了維護朋友的弟弟出手保護未成年兒童，但是因為您不僅打人，還把人打成重傷，您必須跟我們回警局做完整的筆錄口供並拘留三天，等到檢察官調查完成進行後續處分。」

「這不應該啊，警官叔叔，我只是個孩子，我姊也只是個女孩子，」伽佛洛什說著，純真清澈的眼淚就從他的眼睛掉下來沾濕病號服，「我姊這麼辛苦工作的錢都被騙光了，那個錢是存起來讓我交註冊費買課本的，我又還沒有行為能力，要是我有行為能力能去打工掙錢就好了，現在朋友哥哥幫我們忙還被判刑，這個世界還有公理與正義嗎?這世界是人呆的地方嗎?都沒人關心我姊有多辛苦多無辜嗎?」

這就是詐騙世家祖傳的 **影帝演技** 。警察叔叔們被伽佛洛什這一哭，紛紛開始勸沙威警官放了巴阿雷，讓事件當事人私下調解。沙威警官的臉上縱然有出於同情未成年的短暫抽蓄，很快又恢復原樣，堅持他對巴阿雷犯罪的處理方式。

把手插在白大褂口帶的公白飛站在牆角，在安灼拉開口抗議前，從警察隊伍的背後對他搖搖頭。安灼拉看見他的示意就安靜下來，讓真正的律師馬呂斯去跟沙威警察交涉。而就在說話說的滿頭是汗馬呂斯又一次試著勸沙威警官讓巴阿雷少拘留兩天的時候，弗以伊又跟熱安又一左一右攙扶著手主拐杖來到病房的卞福汝先生加入整大群人。

沙威警官的神情變得肅敬了。他帶領部下對披著褪色教士袍，滿頭白髮的卞福汝先生鞠了個九十度的躬，說，「主教閣下!未曾遠迎，請您原諒。」

「這裡都還好嗎，孩子們?」卞福汝老先生經過沙威先生來到病床邊探視伽佛洛什，又說，「上帝保佑，我祈禱你們都能平安痊癒。為什麼這裡有這麼多警察?」

沙威警官便命令博須埃播放剛才的錄音口供。卞福汝先生聽完錄音，露出和藹平靜的笑容，對警察們說，「原來是這樣，警官們，是我讓巴阿雷去打蒙巴納斯的。」

這樣瞬間且完全的寂靜就是宗教用語上說的 **天使走過人間的時刻*** ，整個病房的青年全都站直了，被這個發言震動心靈的警察們也瞪著卞福汝先生，巴阿雷的模樣像在回憶自己到底聽沒聽過卞福汝先生的這個建議。

「您看，雖然現在是法治社會，有些人就是連最公正的法律都沒有辦法制裁，」卞福汝先生坐在格朗泰爾拿過去給他的折疊椅，對沙威警官說，「愛潘妮為了有更多餘裕照顧弟弟，在上帝規定的星期天休息日還得加班，而蒙巴納斯竟為了私利，騙取了這位誠實又努力的年輕姑娘的儲蓄，您覺得這種行為是可以被原諒的嗎?偏偏蒙巴納斯騙錢後把手機號碼改了，一無所有的愛潘妮走投無路，我認為這樣的事件是等不及法律仲裁的，因此在聽聞這件事之後，告訴巴阿雷這位熱心又副有勇氣的青年為愛潘妮討回她失去的活命錢。這就是整個事件的完整經過，博須埃，你有沒有把這些話錄下來?」

「有的，錄音錄像都有。」

公白飛站在代表公理與正義的警察叔叔們背後，又對他所有的朋友搖搖頭；接收到這個提示的青年們以及少年配合無間地表演出 **別問我反正事情就是這樣** 的神情。警察叔叔幾乎都要信了這個邪，然而沙威警官看看腦門上冒汗的巴阿雷又看看卞福汝先生，顯然還是認為其中有詐。

安灼拉就在沙威翻小本本核對證詞的時候開口說道，「好吧，其實我知道這件事，愛潘妮的事是我告訴卞福汝先生的。」

愛潘妮立馬用手摀住臉，抽抽搭搭哭的肩膀都抖了，然而沒有眼淚從她的手指縫掉出來， **影后演技** 滿分，「你幹嘛把這麼丟臉的事說給總主教聽?我還要不要做人?沒錢就算了現在連臉都沒了，我活不下去了!」

「所以我覺得應該要有人去幫妳把妳的工資要回來，只是想不出主意就不小心跟卞福汝先生說了，對不起。」

卞福汝老先生用見慣世間光怪陸離的苦難的模樣點著頭。沙威聽完這些證詞，問道，「既然是這樣，為什麼剛才不說出來?」

安灼拉說，「說出來之後呢?讓您這個調查組長去調查巴黎總教區的總主教閣下，用測謊機對付這個為無條件愛著勞動人民的上帝照顧世界的誠實老人家，然後測出來他沒撒謊?您說話前最好先想想這件事被教會公報送到教皇的辦公桌上您會有什麼下場。」

這話說得可真是條理清晰、找不出破綻，在進行階級壓制的同時還表白了天上那位萬世巨星。安灼拉說著話，從他身上散發出來的忒彌斯之光逐漸與卞福汝先生的聖光融到一起，只差一瓦特的熱力就足夠亮瞎現場所有人的眼睛。

「所以，先生們，請放了這幾位孩子。不僅巴阿雷和伽佛洛什，安灼拉說的也是實話，」卞福汝主教微笑著說道，舉起手往包含沙威在內的警察大隊的額頭都劃了十字，又說，「我讚美您們的恪盡職守，也願上帝的祝福與您們同在。」

到這裡，找不出任何串供嫌疑好逮人的沙威警官不甘不願地說，「我會把您說的情況轉知給少年案件警隊。只是巴阿雷先生還是要走法律流程，除非能有人支付保釋金讓您先回家，讓檢察官後續調查蒙巴納斯先生後再請您到法院。」

「保釋金要多少錢?」馬呂斯問。

沙威警官的嘴角上揚了。他在小本本寫下一串數字，翻過來給這群青年看，並說，「就這個數字，已經是我能爭取到的最低金額。今天晚上前湊到保釋金我就可以放人。」

「……您是故意的吧，」博須埃以檢察官助理的身份說，「現在是月底，誰湊得出這個金額?」

沙威警官的嘴角更明顯地上揚了，甚至還有些邪魅狂狷的意味。

珂賽特看了眼小本本，露出了 **就這** 的闊氣表情，說，「我來。」

接著她拿手機打電話，並開了擴音，幾秒後電話接通了。

「閨女?什麼事?」

「 ** _爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸救命－_** 」

「閨女!」珂賽特的爸爸說，「妳怎麼了?妳在哪裡?妳受傷了還是出車禍了?旁邊有沒有人?不要掛斷爸爸立刻去救妳!」

「爸爸!」珂賽特說，「我閨蜜的弟弟被惡霸打了，剛好我們朋友經過把惡霸打了，現在惡霸被打傷，警察竟然要抓我朋友，說是湊不到保釋金就不放人!好可怕爸爸，馬呂斯說讓我們問您借保釋金，下個月我們湊錢還您!」

「有伸張正義還被關局子的道理?這筆錢爸爸出了，把地址跟金額發給爸爸，一會兒過去保人。」

「謝謝爸爸爸爸最好了我最愛爸爸了!」

「閨女別怕，好好安慰妳閨蜜，爸爸已經出門了。」

而這些對話都是經由擴音被錄進博須埃的錄音筆。格朗泰爾看著珂賽特收起手機，對額頭上青筋突突跳的沙威警官露出超大號的 **業務員送客** 微笑，沒忍住又想看安灼拉的反應。他轉過頭，發現安灼拉也用同樣的敬佩表情看著他。

伽佛洛什目睹這一切，躺在病床對他姊姊說，「酸了酸了。」

「酸有卵用，」愛潘妮說，「保了巴阿雷出來還有你的醫藥費呢。」

珂賽特的爸爸不一會兒便帶著裝有現金的牛皮紙信封來到病房。這時沙威警官的臉色出現了震動，就像飢餓許久的土狼找到了腐肉；卞福汝主教抬起眉毛又放下來，而珂賽特那頭髮花白，身披昂貴羊毛大衣，西裝筆挺的企業大佬爸爸先對卞福汝老先生深深鞠躬，接著走向沙威，拿出裡頭的整疊嶄新紙鈔與兩枚硬幣開始跟他對帳，「這是保釋金，請點收這裡的24602歐元，多的一塊錢是銀行取現的手續費，不用找了。麻煩您放人。」

沙威警官咬著牙說，「要是我不放呢?24601，你想怎麼樣?」

「我個人是不怕黑歷史被翻出來，反正翻出來也就那樣，」珂賽特的爸爸微笑著說，「至於您，我倒是想聽聽這幾位年輕人對您在下水－」

「放人，回局子。」沙威警官對他的部下們說完，拿著裝保釋金的信封離開病房。警察叔叔們對卞福汝先生行禮又對珂賽特的爸爸道午安，這才跟在他們頭子趾高氣昂的背影後面走出去。

「太牛逼了，」古費拉克對熱安說，「我們什麼時候能一次甩這麼多錢出來還這麼有底氣懟人?」

「您跟我爸爸認識?」珂賽特問道。

卞福汝先生點點頭。珂賽特的爸爸則說，「我年輕的時候曾經在主教閣下家裡當僕人。您怎麼會在這裡呢?」

「一看到午間新聞就該趕過來的，只是打速播鍵沒人接，我就又打給應該有接電話的自由的弗以伊，就讓這兩位年輕人送來了。」

安灼拉拿出他的手機檢查，果然屏幕上顯示著卞福汝老先生的未接來電。看來是剛才開快車太過緊張才沒聽見的。

「但是我沒跟您說過愛潘妮的事情，您怎麼會來這裡幫我們撒謊呢?」

「維護誠實工作又熱愛真理的青年而已。不是撒謊。」

「原來是這樣。」

「被巴阿雷打了的那個騙愛潘妮的年輕人，現在怎麼樣呢?」卞福汝先生問道。

「總而言之，粉碎性骨折了。」若李說。

卞福汝老先生拄著拐杖微笑，「希望人有事。」

「半年不能工作還要被調查，應該算是有事吧。」

「冉阿讓先生，既然上帝安排我們在這裡又巧遇，您如果有空，就到我那裡喝杯茶敘舊吧。」

「爸爸再見!」

「工作辛苦了，閨女，得空回家，爸爸先走了。」冉阿讓先生說完，攙扶起用發抖的手拄拐杖的卞福汝先生，離開前再回頭用眼刀剜了馬呂斯一下。這滿屋子總是被上帝安排著以各種奇怪的理由聚到一起的青年以及少年送走長輩，紛紛鬆了口氣各自找地方坐下。

「你是不是該去看隔壁病房了?」公白飛說。

「詐欺犯兼虐童犯還得顧?」若李說，「我體會到了你說的那句為了醫誓背叛良心的感覺了。」

「要是你不想顧也可以不理他。」

「……你是說讓別的實習醫生去顧?」

「不然我們的實習期都在做什麼呢?」

脖子上掛著嶄新正式醫師狗牌的若李拿出呼叫器按了幾下，愉快地聆聽外頭的腳步聲飛奔而過。

「我又欠你了，安灼拉，」巴阿雷說，「好像沒有比幫你義務工作到世界末日更好的感謝方法了。」

「只是滿好卞福汝先生的白色謊言而已，不至於。」

「姊，對不起，」伽佛洛什說，「我是傻逼，我不該在公開場合動手。」

「算了，你沒事就好，以後不要這樣了。」愛潘妮擦掉眼淚，又說，「下個月我要常加班，你一個人在家裡別亂跑。」

「說到這個－」安灼拉說。

「閉嘴。不要。請停止散發善良。」

「我是說我想再跟妳訂幾盆花放在店門口。」

「哦。」

「既然來了就也順便談一談吧，潘妮，」珂賽特說，「之前妳給我當網店加購禮品的乾燥花禮盒竟然賣的比首飾好，我跟我領導談過了，她讓我再跟妳們訂一千個禮盒，如果銷售額有穩定上漲，以後就固定用妳們的乾燥花當加購禮品了。」

這就是所謂的上帝會獎賞所有認真工作的青年，不僅人沒事，天上還下錢雨給有需要的人。公白飛診斷伽佛洛什得住院幾天，等裂開的骨頭長好才能回家，於是格朗泰爾又得在這幾天內送三份外賣來醫院了。

「乾脆趁機會開發完整的養生套餐，」安灼拉說，「就當給你試吃，不要錢。」

他說這話的時候，他那窩社會主義表兄弟對格朗泰爾扔來 **你他媽怎麼還沒讓他崩潰** 的責問眼神；為了躲避這樣的眼刀掃射，格朗泰爾自告奮勇去販賣機買化學葡萄汁請客。

好不容易急轉直上的事情就在格朗泰爾呆站在販賣機錢等機子吐出足夠數量的飲料罐時急轉直下的。他投幣選數量按確認鍵後到護士站要了個袋子，回到販賣機前站著等；飲料罐硄硄掉在機台出口，格朗泰爾聽見病房門開了就轉頭去看，然後看見說說笑笑的安灼拉和愛潘妮到外面走廊說小話，愛潘妮邊說邊摘下國旗配色的髮帶重新紮頭髮，而安灼拉不僅完全沒注意到離他們其實沒多遠的格朗泰爾，還抬起手又揉亂愛潘妮剛弄好的髮型，被打了還笑嘻嘻的。真他媽不要臉。

真的太酸了。格朗泰爾蹲下去一罐罐撿起果汁裝進袋子，眼角餘光又看見那對關係好的過份的狗男女說完話，非常迅速地抱了一下又回去病房，看來格朗泰爾是不用擔心安灼拉這輩子沒辦法享 **天倫之樂** 了。

只是安灼拉不是狗，他是格朗泰爾這輩子遇過最好、最善良、最讓人不能不喜歡的人，沒有之一。

忙著把尖叫的呼叫器摁啞吧的若李過去護士站忙了會便走回來，格朗泰爾站起來，把裝滿的袋子交給他，說道，「幫我跟他們說我有點事得先走了，星期天見。」

「你眼睛怎麼啦?」若李問。

「就剛才突然刺痛，一閉眼睛就流眼淚，現在變成這樣了。」

「聽起來是乾眼症，」若李說，「你是不是光喝酒沒喝水了?這樣不行，R，你得補充水份，多吃維B，乾眼症沒搞好很容易眼角膜剝落的。」

「……我會注意的。」

隨口謅的理由還被診斷成重症的格朗泰爾摸摸受到驚嚇的小心臟，跟若李道別，便進了電梯下樓獨自離開醫院，並搭地鐵回到謬尚二樓。這段期間，安灼拉發了幾條消息過來，格朗泰爾光看著手機屏保上顯示新消息內容也不點開閱讀全文；幾分鐘後，沒有得到回覆的安灼拉直接打給他。格朗泰爾假裝地鐵上人擠人挪不出空間接電話，把手機關靜音塞回口袋。

*szd，中世紀認為人與人談話之間出現的沉默是因為有天使走過去


	16. Chapter 16

正在逐漸長大成貓的旺代天團搖著毛髮漸豐、長度也增加了的小尾巴在門板後邊大合唱著等待鏟屎官回來。格朗泰爾進了門，環視客廳，看見那疊被翻爛的創業青年勵志書跟貼滿彩色標籤的雨果全集一起被放在沙發，格朗泰爾的塑料椅子裡擱著彩鉛跟素描本，椅子下是他收夾畫紙的畫板的地方。早上格朗泰爾洗貓碗添乾淨水的同時，安灼拉鏟走貓砂換上新的。逗貓棒出於迷之理由被插在窗戶縫，那只布偶老鼠就懸掛在半空中飄飄蕩蕩。橘貓西穆爾丹蹭蹭格朗泰爾命令他來擼自己，格朗泰爾把旺代天團整團抱起來，挨個吸了一遍，對牠們說，「其實吧，現在我有錢搬出去，早該走了。」

旺代天團用六個會變色的圓眼睛盯著格朗泰爾。他放下貓，沒搭理口袋裡持續震動的手機，拿起彩鉛跟素描本回房間，打開行李箱扔進去。雖然這間公寓明令白天禁酒，他搬來的第一天下午，安灼拉還是去外頭的商店買來一打啤酒請格朗泰爾喝。格朗泰爾的眼睛也持續著刺痛後一閉眼就流眼淚的循環，他抹掉眼淚，把手機放在床上任憑又一通未接來電轉成紅色的提醒圖標。

其實他老父親打電話來嗑牙又被安灼拉打斷，導致他老父親產生誤會的那個晚上想想還挺好笑的。

格朗泰爾看看房間，決定先從最簡單的東西開始收拾。他到廚房拿杯子水壺刀叉，打開櫥櫃檢查裡頭有沒有遺落他的東西，然後看見用來瀝油的篩子。

安灼拉做的炸肉捲餅的確很好吃。去年那個下暴雨的夜晚，他們搞定帆布招牌，回到公寓吃熱食取暖，安灼拉把肉捲餅加熱到過燙，沖出兩杯熱可可，往裡頭加棉花糖遞給格朗泰爾的模樣，彷彿是他已經做了一百萬次這種事。

就像他是第一百萬次把憋著沒說的話便成對愛潘妮的即時援助那樣。酸歸酸，格朗泰爾算了會自己的存款，發現他出個扯證錢給他們倆還是沒問題的。

有一說一，這個世界上找得到比那個善良到讓人生不起氣的人美心善人間忒彌斯本斯還要好的老伴就真得算格朗泰爾輸。花花太守格朗泰爾閣下在今天體會到了，這就是失戀的感覺。

他拿起滿手吃飯喝水的傢伙準備回房間，旺代天團就跟著來到格朗泰爾的房間門口。

「別啊，」格朗泰爾說，「我就是搬去別的地方，又不是以後再也不擼你們，以後我還是會在樓下工作啊。」

白貓郭文看看格朗泰爾手裡的傢伙什再看看格朗泰爾的眼睛， **喵的一聲** 倒在他的房門口，然後灰貓朗克奈特有樣學樣也喵的一聲倒了；橘貓西穆爾丹發出嚴厲的貓叫，倒在格朗泰爾腳邊翻出肚皮。三個貓就這樣碰瓷不起，阻止格朗泰爾進房間捲鋪蓋。

欣慰啊，這些有感情的賣萌機器畢竟是不願意鏟屎官離開的。

安灼拉把裝旺代天團的影印紙箱交給格朗泰爾的時候也沒忍住多看牠們幾眼，他那對藍的要命的眼睛寫滿按照他長大的方式理論上不會具備的，那種只有在充滿愛的環境生長的崽子才有的，無條件的溫柔。

格朗泰爾回憶了會那對超他媽好看的眼睛，然後說，「很遺憾，賣萌不僅無效還可恥。放我進去，球球了。」

灰貓朗克奈特躺成一灘，白貓郭文躺成更大一灘，有樣學樣對格朗泰爾發出嚴厲的貓叫。眼看不過這個關他沒法搬家，格朗泰爾放下滿手雜物，蹲下去把貓撿起來放回客廳，然後在通往房間的路口被碰瓷；他只好又撿貓回客廳，接著繼續被碰瓷。

「拜託你們不要這樣，」格朗泰爾無奈地說，「我他媽都失戀了，讓我一個人靜靜好伐。」

旺代天團躺在地上開始第二輪大合唱表演，格朗泰爾站在碰瓷現場，嘆了口氣。他背後的公寓門被過度用力地打開，格朗泰爾回頭，看見看來是又開了整路超速結果找不到停車位只好把車停在別的街區，又一路跑回來以至於還沒順過氣，頭髮亂成波浪，眼睛甚至紅了的安灼拉。看見站在客廳的格朗泰爾使安灼拉慘白的臉猛地湧上血色，他呼出一大口聽著像是 **狂喜之後瞬間狂怒** 的氣。

「你他媽，格朗泰爾!」他說。

「我他媽怎樣?」

「你他媽為什麼不接我電話!」安灼拉說完，砰然甩上門，走過來伸手一拉把格朗泰爾揪進懷裡，用他那雙長的令人不爽的手過度用力地抱住有被驚嚇到的格朗泰爾；不僅如此，安灼拉還拿熱的驚人的手掌心摁住格朗泰爾的後腦杓，抽抽噎噎怒斥，「你以為這樣很好笑嗎!為什麼不接我電話，我以為你怎麼了! **我他媽差點被你嚇死!** 」

「放放放放開，我們是什麼關係，」格朗泰爾說，「你一資方這樣亂抱勞方，成何體統。」

安灼拉用手背抹著眼睛放開他，先是看見同樣眼睛流汗的格朗泰爾，他退了一步才發現還躺在地上耍流氓的貓。

「你在做什麼?」他問，「你眼睛怎麼回事?」

「我得乾眼症眼睛痛自動分泌眼淚不行嗎?」格朗泰爾說著話，繞過旺代天團，撿起他放在走道的吃飯傢伙拿回房間，又走出來，抬起塑料椅子拿畫板。

「所以你現在是在做什麼?」

「搬家。」格朗泰爾說，「你眼睛又怎麼回事?乾眼症還是路上抹辣椒了?」

「你沒事搬家幹嘛?」安灼拉問，「我做了什麼?我是不是做錯什麼事了?」

「你啥都沒做，甚至做的都無比正確，只是我該走了，」格朗泰爾說，「我先搬出去，剩下欠的水電費跟這個月的房租以後會還給你。」

「可是你為什麼要離開這裡?」

「你先跟我說你眼睛是怎麼回事啊?」

「我擔心你怕你死掉嚇哭的不行嗎?」

「難道是我耳朵瞎了，你竟然在擔心我。」

「 **乃特馬是腦子瓦特為毛覺得我不會擔心你!** 」

格朗泰爾拿著畫板，看見罵完這句的安灼拉站在原地，雖然說是爆炸的瞬間(順便爆出他老家的鄉音)又恢復抽抽噎噎用手抹眼睛的冷靜樣子，問題是實際上那些眼淚掉的量跟速率只讓安灼拉看起來又快字面意義的枯了。

「你，」格朗泰爾抹著他自己淌汗愈淌愈兇的眼睛說，「現在是什麼情況，你在崩潰嗎?」

「你不接電話就算了，」安灼拉說著話，從抽抽噎噎很快進入嘴裡含網球以至於很難聽清楚他在說什麼的狀態，「為什麼要離開這裡?你不給理由離開是什麼意思?你不覺得這種行為很過分嗎?你不知道這種做法很傷人嗎?」

「你是因為我要離開 **你** 所以在崩潰嗎?」

「你沒給我說清楚搬走的理由我保證打死你。」安灼拉說。

「你在崩潰，」格朗泰爾說，「太好了，你在崩潰。沒錯，我要離開你，請繼續崩潰，崩潰過後就好了。以後大家還是老鐵，我還是得給你打工償債。」

安灼拉不僅崩潰還踹了格朗泰爾一腳，「你他媽到底為什麼從醫院跑回來搬家?」

「把空間留給你跟愛潘妮，」格朗泰爾拿起畫板到房間門口，拋到距離行李箱有幾公分的位置，回頭說道，「我他媽還要點尊嚴不想當燈泡。」

說完格朗泰爾就被自己狠狠刀了一下，現在他的眼睛不流汗了，開始正式流淚。他扶著門框深呼吸順氣以免哭到變形失去尊嚴，並聽見安灼拉暫時不哭了；他站在走道外，隔著旺代天團，哭濕的臉上寫著貨真價實且大寫加粗變紅的迷惑，說道，「為什麼要留給愛潘妮?」

「你不是喜歡她嗎?喜歡到人家每次有事都控制不住自己去照顧她跟她弟。」

「你是白癡嗎，格朗泰爾，你是不是白癡，」安灼拉用逐漸變大的聲量說，「剛才就在你不回我消息、不接我電話的時候愛潘妮跟巴阿雷官宣了，你不是知道巴阿雷暗戀她嗎? **你長沒長眼啊** ，你是看了什麼覺得我會喜歡愛潘妮?」

雖然還是大白天但這樣的音量是會打擾小區鄰居安寧的，只不過看起來安灼拉也沒怎麼在意。

「我他媽有長眼還看得見，」格朗泰爾也用逐漸變大甚至更大的聲量說，「你不喜歡人家她說一句話你立刻弄新菜單是什麼意思? **你不喜歡人家你揉人家腦袋是幾個意思?你不喜歡人家一見面就抱她是什麼意思?** 」

安灼拉更加地懵逼以至於恢復了正常音量，抽抽噎噎又說，「那不就是熱安跟古費一句話我就弄飯給他們吃一樣的意思嗎?那不就是我手癢想撓我兄弟腦袋的意思嗎?誰急的時候不會一看見兄弟就稍微抱一下壓驚?你以為我是什麼人?你憑什麼就覺得我喜歡人家?」

「誰他媽要我以為，你幹那些事就是會讓我覺得你喜歡她。男女之間沒有純友誼這句話你他媽聽沒聽過?你不覺的沒事在別人面前做那些動作很傷人心嗎!」

「格朗泰爾，」安灼拉停下抽抽噎噎，吸了下鼻子，說，「你這是在吃醋?」

「放屁。」格朗泰爾說。

「沒吃醋你幹嘛對我這麼兇?」安灼拉說。

「誰他媽敢兇你我保證一刀子捅死他，」格朗泰爾說，「我心情不好想罵人剛好你在這裡倒楣不行嗎!」

「你他媽 **就是在吃醋** ，」安灼拉的聲音又愈來愈大，他嘴裡的網球也愈含愈多，在這樣的情況下，安灼拉依然辦到了口齒清晰地對格朗泰爾喊著說，「你他媽發神經吃什麼醋!吃個醋就搬家是想殺人嗎!你沒事不接電話跑回來搬家是幾個意思，你他媽的給我說清楚!」

「 ** _因為我他媽的喜歡你啊!_** 」

這下子大約整個小區都聽見了。聽見就聽見吧，不然要怎樣。

格朗泰爾又被自己刀了一下，他抹掉眼淚，已經分不清楚自己到底是因為心裡難受還是張嘴吼著罵人才喉嚨痛。

「我覺得你他媽的需要有人愛，還他媽的剛好喜歡你不行嗎!」他說，「你知不知道你這種一邊散發愛一邊自己舔傷口的行為會讓我很難受!你就不能偶爾軟弱一下當一下普通人嗎!偶爾當廢柴讓人擼很難嗎!」

「不然你到底要我怎麼樣你說!」

「你他媽是不是智障!就這還要人解釋!」格朗泰爾抹了把眼淚繼續罵，「 ** _安灼拉!跟我談戀愛!不談你就是傻逼!_** 」

安灼拉罵回來的時候也抹掉他自己臉上的眼淚，「 ** _你才傻逼!談就談!有什麼了不起!_** 」

這樣的發言甚至是能夠震撼天上那位萬世巨星跟他母親也就是我們的女士的。

格朗泰爾仔細思考了會這句話裡的邏輯，然後揩掉又一把眼淚，對安灼拉說，「你知不知道你剛剛說了什麼話?」

「廢話，」安灼拉說，「你叫我跟你談戀愛而我答應了，這裡頭有哪裡是你不能理解的?」

「你不覺得我們不適合?」

安灼拉用手背也揩掉又一把眼淚，「沒試過怎麼知道適不適合。」

「……你是認真的嗎?」格朗泰爾說，「你是認真的話我就得過去強吻你了。」

所以，等他反應過來的時候，格朗泰爾已經被人摁在牆上，他的嘴黏著安灼拉的嘴，他的眼睛用 **超特么近** 的距離看著安灼拉的眼睛，由於那對藍眼睛裡有格朗泰爾的倒影，也就可以確定格朗泰爾的眼睛裡也有安灼拉的倒影。於是，他們閉上了眼睛。

格朗泰爾這次被強吻的情況是，如果他再被握住手關節高舉過頭繼續往牆面推就使人不能直視的標準套路畫面了。

但是安灼拉把他那雙熱的驚人的手用來摟//格朗泰爾的//腰，接著在沒有鬆嘴的同時拿他的手指順著格朗泰爾的額頭、顴骨、臉頰以及下巴尖仔仔細細感//受了一趟。也就是說，格朗泰爾在沒有鬆嘴的同時也幹了同樣的勾當。他舉起手，感覺安灼拉//腰//部的肌//肉//線//條，然後往上感/覺他的//肩膀，再往上從額頭到下巴尖全部感覺一遍，直到這場 **誰先斷氣比賽** 被他們同時中止，也在這個時刻透過還停留在他們嘴//角的/吻確認事實：他們他媽的談戀愛了。

「我打了二十八通電話給你，」安灼拉說，「你是沒聽見還是故意不接?」

「現在想接你電話了。很想。」格朗泰爾說。

「格朗泰爾，我做錯了一件事。」

「是什麼?」

「我應該早點告訴你我喜歡你。」

所以他那窩天天催他婚的表兄弟說的是真的。早知道就不懷疑了。

「今天說了也不算晚。」格朗泰爾說。

「我再晚點回來，你是不是就搬走了?」

格朗泰爾則說，「安灼拉，你允許嗎?」

「你想幹嘛?」

幾秒鐘後，碰瓷成功的旺代天團在地上圍觀那個會畫畫、明明早就擁有坐沙發的權力卻總是窩塑料椅的鏟屎官把另一個總是在看書，還經常用書本當掩護工具來偷拍旁邊人的鏟屎官摁進長沙發，並看見這兩個人類衣衫齊全，頭靠著頭，清醒且義無反顧地啃對方的嘴，把四條腿纏成了通心粉。

馬呂斯往ABC群發來有關於巴阿雷前途的法院判決書照片的時候，格朗泰爾還在跟自己老父親談生意。為了用同樣的成本買到更好喝的酒，格朗泰爾提出直接跟他老家的酒莊進貨的員工建議並被採納了。

「－就這個價格區間的白蘭地跟紅葡萄酒，每個月一箱。你寄之前給我發個消息，」格朗泰爾說，「你跟我媽可別隨便換別的品項，我們買不起。」

「知道了崽，」他父親說，「你們現在到底是在賣吃的還是開酒店?」

「有賣酒執照的咖啡館了解一下。」

「行吧，自從那部風//化劇巡演到我們這裡，大家都在說他們主創跟你們倆是朋友。」

「是朋友沒錯，不過那是音樂劇，不叫風//化劇。」

「黃賭毒都直接在台上演了還不叫風//化劇啊。」

「那叫真實故事改編好吧。」

「崽，聽爹說，跟那種人別交往太深。你媽叫我了，再見。」

「再見爹。」格朗泰爾掛了電話，打開朋友群，這才看見已經有上百條的群聊。他往上翻到判決書的照片，由於蒙巴納斯毆打未成年，法院調查的速度比普通案件快了一倍，並查出蒙巴納斯的其他事蹟，判決他不僅要償還愛潘妮的全部積蓄，還要負責伽佛洛什的醫藥費跟他的網球拍。巴阿雷雖然失手把人打殘，但由於見義勇為拯救了他朋友的弟弟且事後配合調查態度良好，巴阿雷只需要償還一部分蒙巴納斯的醫療費用，也不會丟掉現在的工作。

「問題是我不覺的蒙巴納斯會真的賠錢。」

「那就是他跟法院的事了，」安灼拉說完，拿出兩張紙給他，「撕了吧。」

格朗泰爾看看他簽字的賣身契再看看拉開椅子坐下來準備吃飯的安灼拉。

「給你打工的期限還沒到，撕不就是違約了?」

「現在我們變成這種關係，不好意思讓你當廉價勞工了。」

「那你打算怎樣?」

「你現在不是到處接案賣畫賺好幾票，」安灼拉說，「剛好謬尚拓店，你把錢投資進來，你就是謬尚的合夥人，還在店裡工作的話，給你發全額工資。」

格朗泰爾扭開現有的最後一瓶他老家莊園的酒滿上兩杯，說，「投資可以，賣身契還是不撕了。違約還欠你錢我豈不是成了廢柴。」

「廢柴不至於，社畜兼酒鬼倒是真的。」

格朗泰爾不僅沒有被刀到還承認了這個事實。

「可是我投資謬尚就沒錢還房租了。」他說。

「那個就算了。」

「你幾個意思?」

「反正你交的房租都是到我爸的帳戶，光想就使人非常不爽。現在說我們同居所以不給也沒毛病。現在謬尚回本，雖然還沒真正發財，至少這棟小破屋基本是我們的了。」安灼拉吃了口黃油炒西蘭花，說道。

「喔。」

「只是水電網費什麼的還是要我們自己交給巴黎市政府。」

「這也沒毛病。」格朗泰爾說，「那就這樣吧，我投資謬尚，賣身契你留著，反正前面的水電費還是得抵，等期限到了再給我發全額工資。」

「如果你堅持的話。」

「既然我入股你的咖啡館，你是不是該表示點什麼?」

安灼拉聽見這個金主發言，拿起裝葡萄酒的馬克杯，說，「干了老伴。」

「……原來咱們已經是老伴了嗎。」

經過這個事情急轉直下、往上轉了一小會又往下轉更多，最後終於轉回原位甚至往上飄了的店休日，安灼拉在飯桌旁(為了慶祝不少事所以吃烤牛肉排)，端著馬克杯，對格朗泰爾笑著說，「當然是了，老鐵。」

格朗泰爾則插起一塊橄欖油拌水煮土豆，拿馬克杯跟安灼拉碰杯，說，「干了，老伙計。」


	17. Chapter 17

快樂的BGM: [Tatoue Moi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gG-LCY7YfsE)

總而言之，格朗泰爾脫單了；總而言之，格朗泰爾現在真的跟人合夥開咖啡館了；總而言之，格朗泰爾又沒錢了。

為了慶入自己老伴入股謬尚，安灼拉去外面店買水份濃度五十的毛國礦泉水回來跟格朗泰爾喝了一晚上，然後擼貓，然後繼續進行 **誰先斷氣比賽** ，然後－總而言之，隔天他們準時下樓開店，奇怪的誤會什麼的反正也不用洗了。

得知安灼拉成功崩潰的古費拉克、公白飛、熱安以及弗以伊也給他們發來賀電並廣而週知在ABC的勞動青年群。距離弗以伊做好謬尚新店面需要的桌椅的日子又近了幾天。

格朗泰爾得知愛潘妮頭上國旗配色的髮帶的來由的同時，也得知她跟安灼拉是怎麼結為兄弟的。珂賽特在休假日依舊要了大杯拿鐵加濃縮，看著愛潘妮一口悶格朗泰爾給調的長島冰茶，然後給不知道的人說了個當年升上大三的安灼拉是如何為了用實習攢的錢買方便他在巴黎行動自如不用擠地鐵的二手車，結果遇上不誠實車行，最後找剛取得伽佛洛什監護權的愛潘妮求助並搞定買車並換好新引擎新車牌，安灼拉為了表示感謝就按照他谷歌到的 **女孩子最喜歡的禮物前十名** 的內容，送給愛潘妮一條髮帶並從此兩人結下深厚的純友誼的故事。

那麼問題又來了，到底為什麼會有人為了買到0605這個號碼的車牌願意為此吃四個月的土?

「這叫貴還他媽有理，六十歐一條的髮帶怎麼都比一塊錢一條的好用。」愛潘妮說，「不勾頭髮，過了這麼多年彈性也還在。」

「還要吃嗎?」巴阿雷問。

「要的，也給我的珂賽特小天使來一份，慶祝我們正式結為掙錢伙伴。」

「R，再來兩份烤翅；安琪，再來個大份法棍片。」

格朗泰爾端上幾杯別桌客人要的咖啡讓巴阿雷送過去，回頭開烤箱放雞翅。安灼拉挖了塊奶油(為了各位來謬尚吐苦水的青年的肝，他一直用的是真正的奶油而不是植物奶)放進平底鍋。現在不僅靠窗的單人座已經固定在星期二跟星期日被擺上預訂席的牌子，靠窗的四人桌也在每個星期日被 **真善美劇團** 預訂；這三位富有野心與才華且赤貧的青年藝術家固定在這裡吃著折扣套餐籌謀產出下一部劇。而就在他們紅紅火火喝清咖啡喝到一半的時候，沃爾夫岡扔了杯子，烏龜縮殼躲禿鷹似地縮到桌子底下試圖把自己藏起來。

其他人很快也發現那個才進門的客人把沃爾夫岡嚇成孫子的要素。該位扎小辮的德國青年明明臉上笑著，卻分明長了張基本復刻 **薩爾斯堡鹽鐵酒音樂企業** 總裁科洛雷多閣他媽下的臉。

「兄dei，沃菲是不是在這裡?」

一見面就跟人稱兄道弟也是沒誰了。安灼拉煎著法棍片說，「對不起，我不知道您在說誰。」

「就莫扎特啊，那個畫眼線的音樂奇葩，沃菲是我哥們，」德國青年說，「薩大師說他每周日都來這裡跟別人喝酒。您放心我不是甲方，只是我讓他寫曲子的劇被拖稿了。」

「您讓人寫曲子還不是甲方?」

「不算啊，我自己沒錢付他工資。大家哥們互相幫忙而已。」

「您跟那希什麼羅的科洛驢多是親戚?」格朗泰爾問道。

「不是，我跟他半馬克關係沒有，也不知道怎麼所有人都愛問這題，」德國青年說完，拿出一張在口袋裡被弄摺了角角的名片遞給櫃台裡的安灼拉，又說，「您們確定沃菲真的沒在這裡?剛才我推門的時候好像有看見他躲在桌子下。」

聽見這話的克里斯汀和于連早已把腿纏成了網好遮住縮在那裡的沃爾夫岡，只是作戲沒做足全套，上半身雖然平靜無波腦門卻已經開始 **直男冒汗** 。安灼拉看看他們倆，對德國青年說，「席卡內德先生，您要找的人真的沒在這裡。」

這時沒有加裝風鈴的玻璃門又一次被推開了，珂賽特跟愛潘妮在靠角落的座位伸出頭，試圖在不引起人注意的情況下窺視這位不僅穿訂製天鵝絨大外套，黑領結八成是亮片做的，手指塗滿黑指甲油甚至畫著金屬色眼影的絡腮鬍貴 **夫** 人的盛世美顏。

「找到沒有?」他對席卡內德問道。

「沒呢，這個小白臉說沃菲沒在這裡。」

生可忍熟不可忍!這種侮辱可敬的法蘭西胼手胝足勞動青年尊嚴的發言等不及蓄滿力必須得直接開噴。

「 **您他媽說誰小白臉!** 」格朗泰爾舉著他用來切肉類的刀大罵，「您就一沒錢發工資的廢柴有資格說白手起家的店老闆是小白臉嗎?誰給您的謎之自信?說人沒在就沒在，您來這裡不花錢還賴著不走是不是想找捅?!」

「席卡內德沒錢發工資，但是我有，請您把這支威脅不到我的小刀從我鼻子前拿開。」絡腮鬍美人微笑著說，「並且，我代表製作公司對我乙方在您這裡鬧事向您們道歉，找人的事情我們自己負責。」

他說完這些很難令人相信他是甲方的話，轉向還在表演的克里斯汀和于連。絡腮鬍美人把雙手抱在胸前，手指還輕輕點著天鵝絨外套的袖子，露出親切又不失猙獰的 **後媽式** 微笑，說，「既然莫扎特丟了，您們新的劇大約也沒辦法製作，您們訂個時間來公司簽解約同意書吧。雖然是被動解約，但是劇沒做出來，違約金您們還是得付全額。」

這才是正確的甲方設定。 **真善美劇團** 的另外兩位成員被這一威脅，鬆開腿各自把椅子往後挪，露出藏在桌子下的 **經常性在逃員工** 沃爾夫岡，絡腮鬍美人就這樣把他揪出來了。

「你們的新劇不說，」他說，「 **搖滾魔笛** 的譜在哪裡?拖稿超過兩個樂季你還有這個臉皮說自己是音樂家了?」

「拖延是我家祖傳的美德，大師。」被拎著後頸皮的沃爾夫岡說著就要去強吻自己的甲方，「大師您今天好美麗，讓我香一口。」

「你今天晚上沒寫好 **搖滾魔笛** 也不用回來睡了，去睡公園板凳假裝你是海頓吧。」

「別別別大師我要跟您睡，我現在就把譜抄下來。席卡內德我恨你。」

「我就一舞蹈演員，你拖稿跟我有什麼關係。」

「要寫譜請用您們自己的紙，別用店裡的傳單。」安灼拉做好法棍片，用紙巾擦拭著平底鍋說道。

被稱為大師的絡腮鬍美人看來也是個成熟的作曲家，還自帶空白譜本的。沃爾夫岡不甘願但是快樂的讓自己甲方扔進椅子，接下紙筆，看看啥都沒飄的空氣，這就開始低頭小學生練抄字似地抄起譜。整個謬尚過來圍觀這樁不知道是勞資糾紛還是家庭糾紛的客人跟店主員工等都看呆了。

「但是譜呢?譜呢?」珂賽特說，「沒看見譜在哪裡?」

「通常他寫譜是寫在腦子裡不抄下來的。」

「喔。」

「除非他沒錢得賣譜才會抄成紙。」

「哦。」珂賽特說，「這是我的名片，如果您需要購買袖扣領花之類的男性首飾，我們店裡也有銷售。」

絡腮鬍美人對天然小仙女珂賽特露出小熊似的齁甜笑容，跟她交換了名片。安灼拉跟格朗泰爾也過去看那張名片，只見上面寫著 **哈布斯堡文化企業執行長兼劇院總製作安東尼奧‧薩列里，職業音樂家** 。整串整串的獲獎歷史榮譽頭銜等則占滿名片的背面。珂賽特給貴 **夫** 人薩列里的名片拍照，把這張燙金邊還有浮水印花紋的名片轉給安灼拉。

「格朗泰爾，」安灼拉說，「你寫下便利貼紀錄今天的事，這兩張名片順便也貼板子。」

格朗泰爾是早就把記錄這個歷史事件的便利貼寫好了，他拿起擱在櫃台的另一張名片，看見上頭用三種語言寫著 **您的席卡內德大大，維登劇院經理兼舞者兼演員兼劇作家兼歌手兼經紀人，為您效勞** 。配圖則是個閃瞎眼的螢光綠色鳥人。格朗泰爾把這兩張名片連同便利貼貼在櫃檯後頭的塑料版的同時，抄好譜的沃爾夫岡又被催稿了。

「讓你寫的三首歌又在哪裡?」薩列里問。

「一首已經給錄音室，一首早上剛開始寫，另一首寫好了還沒抄。」

「你現在立刻回寫字間抄，沒抄完也不用回來睡了，去公園體驗客西馬尼一夜遊吧。」

「不要不要不要!」沃爾夫岡尖叫，「大師，別趕我走!我這就回去抄譜!毆豆豆們，我先滾了，以後的曲子以後再說!」

然後他就拿起包，一溜煙跑出門，經過席卡內德時也沒忘記跳起來踹一腳；絡腮鬍美人薩列里臨走前還給謬尚的店主行了個低頭禮。沃爾夫岡走了，留下的是他的吉他跟沒付帳的飯錢。

「所以，」愛潘妮說，「他跟你們的甲方睡了，這樣不會有黑箱或是什麼違法行為嗎?」

「這倒是不會，薩列里大師人還是挺公正的。」于連回答，「只是現在我經常眼痛。」

克里斯汀同意地點頭。巴阿雷又說，「他們這樣的關係看著還是挺不平等的。」

「平不平等也不好說，就是前天他寫了支曲子，說是要拿去跟人家表白然後等你們拓店當天去隔壁現場唱。」

克里斯汀說完，拿出他的筆記本，翻到被寫滿過量又強行塞在一張紙內的音符的那頁，只見斗大的花體字標題寫著 **《又痛又爽》** ，再往下寫的詞基本只能在風俗劇院上演。

「……我們能付費請你們寫支乾淨點的曲子嗎?」安灼拉問道。

「你看這支行不行，是我寫的，」于連掏出他自己的本本翻到寫譜的那頁，又說，「這是偉大的拿破崙將軍給我的靈感，讓榮耀與世界都向我們俯首!」

「 **打倒波拿巴!** 」巴阿雷跟格朗泰爾同時大喊，「禁止在這裡提波拿巴這個鼠輩!」

「你們他媽說誰是鼠輩!拿破崙他媽是最刁的!」

「刁你麻痺!」

「誰要是在謬尚營業期間說髒話或提起布宛拿巴就扣薪水!」安灼拉怒斥，「說髒話扣一歐元，說布宛拿巴扣十歐元!要是控制不住自己就請離職!格朗泰爾除外!」

三秒後，于連‧不向資本家低頭‧索雷爾為了養前女友跟孩子並養活自己，選擇放下詩與遠方向現實俯首。

為了表示歡迎于連成為謬尚新店面的駐唱歌手兼服務員，格朗泰爾用清潔上張桌子剛到手的小費買波爾多產紅葡萄酒請他喝。這一早上先是自由的小精靈沃爾夫岡被甲方兼床伴逼出門去賣肝，又是咖啡館的店主跟合夥人為了維護祖國的清白跟新進員工當著其他客人的面撕起來，有什麼是比在謬尚工作更像在沒有劇本的生活情境劇現場呢?

還真他媽有。

那就是在謬尚隔壁屋一樓的新店面正式開張的這個星期天，他的父母為了觀看自己兒子又跟人無中生有出新店面竟事前不打招呼自己送酒過來。緊接著，安灼拉度完假又經過商場買整大車禮物給自己心肝兒子的母親也不請自來了。

卞福汝主教自帶的聖光屏蔽了外頭的聲音，包含從隔壁店面傳來的 **真善美劇團** 演唱跟鼓掌歡呼聲。佔據靠牆沙發座位的ABC的勞動青年們就這樣看著格朗泰爾的老媽似乎有點過份熱情地起來歡迎安灼拉的女大公閣下母親，一起坐在櫃檯前的座位喝咖啡。

熱安跟古費拉克在樓上擼夠旺代天團，剛回到一樓就遇上了安灼拉的母親，便擺出同款歪著腦袋笑的小可愛表情，用同款可愛口吻說，「姨早!」

「是古費跟熱安安呀。你們好像又長高了。」

「現在還能長高的話倒也挺讓人高興的。」

「熱安安，你還跟那個工人在一起?」安灼拉的母親面帶使人暈眩的美麗笑容，說道，「就他做的扇子，雖然好看卻沒有多少用途。你怎麼不學古費，人家公白飛少說還有個正當職業，醫生雖然聽起來不怎麼樣，跟其他人比起來出門還是比較體面的。」

這話可就又無差別掃射了在場的其他青年。公白飛喝著大杯咖啡，用他的側影表演出 **為什麼躺槍的又是我** 的委屈之情，弗以伊則笑咪咪的，不僅完全沒被刀到，甚至像他並沒有聽見這些地主發言。

「妳明明就看見弗以伊就在這裡，講話前能不能先想一想?」安灼拉對他母親說，「能不能請妳偶爾顧慮一下別人的感情?人被刀就是會受傷的。」

「姨，弗以伊現在有自己的店，僱別的工人來做事了，」熱安笑咪咪的說，「您別擔心我們，安琪很想您呢。」

「我沒有。」安灼拉說。

「媽媽難得一回國先來看你，你就是這麼回饋我的辛苦付出?」

格朗泰爾給朋友們送上老鐵聚會套餐，回頭給自己的父母添水，使了個眼色讓他們別摻合。安灼拉則繼續擦著手裡的杯子，說，「既然來了就吃點什麼?」

「先別說那個，」他母親說，「媽媽這次來，還帶了另一個大禮物給你。禮物現在在路上了，不許說不喜歡。」

「如果我說不喜歡妳就要怎麼樣?」

「……你都這麼大、有事業還有對像，好像不能把你怎麼樣了。」

「可不是嗎。」安灼拉滿意地說，「吃法棍片?」

「請給我一份小的，最近線條不好看，又得穿束腰了。」

格朗泰爾跟自己的老父親看著他老母親默默放下叉子，她點的火腿腸跟炒蛋才剛動沒兩口。珂賽特害怕地往愛潘妮身後躲，她們這兩位健康窈窕的女青年聽見 **束腰** 這個詞的眼神是可以載入史冊的。

「大伙兒聽聽這個，」公白飛看著他的手機說，「是剛才才發佈的新聞， **《巴黎歌劇院翻修地下停車場意外出土大量文物，驚現失傳猴子音樂盒與波斯套索》** 。」

「這會不會上國家地理頻道?」伽佛洛什問道。星期天來打黑工的伽佛洛什用拖盤拿起幾杯飲料準備送去隔壁間。

「感覺很有可能，也不知道是誰把這些國家寶藏放在地底下的。」公白飛說。

這時唱完歌下台當服務員的于連拿著幾張新點菜單從兩堵牆中間的門過來，把點單排在櫃檯桌面，順手拿了乾淨抹布就去擦桌子。于連那張帶有幾分陰鬱氣息、奶白奶白的臉配上滿腦袋黑鬈髮引起了格朗泰耳老媽跟安灼拉母親的注意。于連像是完全沒有注意到這陌生的目光，擦完桌子又回隔壁繼續唱歌賺硬幣。

「那位年輕人長的有點像你父親年輕的時候呢。」安灼拉的母親說，「就那麼一點點兒。」

「媽媽，請尊重我的員工，我們貧民在這裡掙錢很不容易。」

「呵，貧民。」博須埃對若李說。

這時從對街駛來一輛嶄新的國旗配色敞篷跑車，吸引了整條街的人的目光；開車過來的業務員推開謬尚的門，自己沒進來反而讓推拖車的另一個業務員先進屋。然而今天並不是送貨的日子，格朗泰爾懷著有點害怕的熟悉感覺過去簽收貨箱，並因此率先看見這位接過跑車鑰匙並向兩位業務員道謝，身上穿著大約要格朗泰爾五百年工資的低調奢華訂製正裝、領口那只釦子沒準是藍寶石做的，頭髮金的要命還大眼高鼻，光是站在那兒不說話就散發出讓人想跪著喊陛下的氣場，比霸道總裁的逼格更有逼格(bigger than bigger)的 **人間阿波羅本羅** 。

「您站在這裡不說話，這是看見我背後有東西了?」 **人間阿波羅本羅** 用使店裡所有的女客人(以及少數男客人)倒抽一口氣的低音煙嗓詢問。格朗泰爾這就又双叒看出來了，這是安灼拉自帶的大天使光圈的來源。

「土豆，」安灼拉的母親坐在櫃台旁邊說，「我跟兒子在這裡。」

「啊，一粒沙。真高興又看見妳，午安。」

「我說土豆，你怎麼這麼晚才到。」

「不怪我，兒子這店外面就兩片遮雨棚，也沒有招牌，我找了段時間才找到這裡。」

公白飛跟弗以伊非常配合且適時地伸手摀住古費拉克與熱安快要笑裂了的嘴。整個店的客人跟格朗泰爾全家就看著這被稱為 **土豆** 的人間阿波羅來到安灼拉的母親身邊，拉起她用無暇冰雪做的手親吻指節。而目睹自己的離異父母在大庭廣眾之下不知羞恥互相喊綽號的安灼拉站在櫃台後頭，嘆了口聲無可戀的氣。

「你來這裡做什麼?」他問。

「安琪，喜不喜歡這個禮物?」他母親則問。

「神他媽禮物。」

「不許這樣對你母親說話。」安灼拉的父親說。

「還行吧，不討厭。」

「我們就等你這句，」他的父親說完，把跑車鑰匙放在櫃檯；正好經過櫃檯的巴阿雷看見車鑰匙上面的品牌記號，露出被貧窮限制想像力的表情。他父親又說，「剛才那幾箱都是給你養貓用的，兒子，做完這個季度就收了這間店跟爸爸媽媽一起去開車環歐旅行。」

「……現在又是什麼情況?」格朗泰爾看著逐漸生氣的安灼拉，問道。

安灼拉看看格朗泰爾再看看格朗泰爾的父母，最後舉著削皮刀看向他自己的父母，也說，「現在是什麼情況?我跟我男朋友在這裡合資開店開的好好的，你們憑什麼讓我們收店?是你自己簽字同意的回本之後不管我要做什麼，你這是要違約嗎?違約你付違約金啊。」

他那太陽神下凡似的父親跟從畫裡走出來似的母親看了看彼此。最後由他父親說，「是這樣，兒子，前頭你媽媽跟我討論過，我們決定還是復婚了。」

格朗泰爾的母親悄悄拉住他又悄悄地問，「伊麗莎白跟安灼拉的爸爸離婚啦?」

「上次我聽他提的時候是這樣。」格朗泰爾悄悄地回答。他乘機回頭想看別人的反應，安灼拉那窩社會主義表兄弟用基本跟安灼拉一模一樣的同款表情望著他的父母。

而安灼拉本人淡定地削完胡蘿蔔開使切丁，對他們說，「程序都走了三分之二，文件很快就要送去教廷，你們現在復婚，不覺得很不划算?」

「好兒子，聽我說，」他母親說，「前段時間，我還在匈牙利的時候遇到你爸爸出差，既然走在路上見面了，我們就針對這事又仔細討論過。主要是我們覺得這樣做對你不公平－」

「妳的意思是你們離婚要切割財產的程序更麻煩，你們覺得懶。」

「不許頂撞你媽媽。」他的父親嚴厲地說。

「－而且，去年我們各自繞了一圈，回頭想起來，其實這二十三年過得還是挺高興的。媽媽覺得世界上不會有比你爸爸懂我的伙伴了。」

「爸爸也覺得世界上沒有比你媽媽更有意思的伙伴了。」

「然後?」安灼拉切著蘿蔔丁問。

「然後，我們覺得這樣貿然分開，會嚴重傷害你的身心健康。」

「不會吧不會吧不會吧，」安灼拉抬起頭，滿臉寫著 **荷蘭矯飾主義震驚** ，演技滿分，「原來我真不是撿來的?」

明明是在刀他自個兒，格朗泰爾卻感覺自己被安灼拉一起刀了。安灼拉的父母看看彼此再看看他們的兒子，並露出鼓起他們擁有的所有勇氣的模樣，說道，「所以，綜合剛才跟你說的所有因素，我們決定復婚了。希望你不要生氣。」

「生氣不至於，被震撼全家才是真的。」安灼拉說，「等等，我全家就是 **你們** 。」

格朗泰爾憋著就要笑爆炸的肺，悶頭做出另一份雞肉沙拉讓于連拿去給隔壁的客人，然後跟他的朋友們一起觀看安灼拉的父母感覺到了他的怒氣並承受住這柄長刀，又由他的父親說，「所以我們給你買了外面那輛車做禮物，希望你能來參加復婚儀式。」

「所以你們離婚離了個寂寞啊，」安灼拉舉著削皮刀，拿起一顆真正的土豆，到這裡才願意正眼看他們，他那嚴厲的眼神連他的奇葩父母都難以承受。安灼拉用削皮刀分別先指著他父親再指著他母親，說道，「 **你** 不是想什麼時候跳舞想跟誰跳 **最後一舞** 由你自己決定嗎? **妳** 不是放//浪不羈愛自由 **只屬於妳自己** 嗎?」

「飛兒，他生氣了嗎?」

「是的親愛的，他生氣了。」

「別罵了別罵了，安琪別罵了。」熱安彎著暖洋洋的笑眼勸阻，明明是當和事佬卻莫名其妙釜底加薪火上添油了。

「兒子，你這樣試圖探詢你父母的生命其實是徒勞的舉動，」他滿頭大汗的父親說，「是爸爸媽媽對不起你，以後我們絕對不會再亂來了。」

「請繼續你們的表演。」

「說實話，」他那額頭也開始冒香水汗的母親說，「走了這一大圈，媽媽是真的確認除了你爸爸，沒有人的臉是長在我的審美上了。你爸爸在你這個年紀的時候可是不比你不可愛。」

珂賽特跟愛潘妮聽見這話就控制不住了，「求照片!如果可以的話。」

顯然 **人間奧地利皇后** 是非常大方的。她翻出手機裡一張照片，拿給自己親兒子的朋友傳閱，格朗泰爾拿回別桌的空杯子也過去看。那張經過高清修復的照片裡，年輕約二十歲的安灼拉父親頂著頭 **垂耳兔** 似的、甚至裡頭綁著複雜小麻花辮的金髮，大眼高鼻還嘴帶邪魅一笑，喇叭褲腰帶上一大塊牌，低//胸白衣服領口垂著肯定是鑲鑽的流蘇，說有多英俊就有多殺馬特。格朗泰爾看看這張照片再看看安灼拉，覺得還是忙著削土豆切塊下油鍋的安灼拉好看。

「算了，你們想幹嘛就幹嘛吧，」安灼拉把刨刀和第二顆土豆交給格朗泰爾，取出另一根法棍切開來，說道，「我剛剛拓店得刷業績，還要養貓，還要跟格朗泰爾談戀愛，沒空管你們。」

「所以你同不同意我們復婚?」

「其實要復婚你們也犯不著大費周章辦儀式，反正也不是第一次結婚，」安灼拉說，「那邊坐著的卞福汝先生就是主教，你們請他主婚的法律效力也是一樣的。」

格朗泰爾那有著觀看晨間新聞的良好習慣的老父親發出了想起重要事件的聲音，「就是崽們上回拆窗子救的巴黎教區總主教是吧。」

安灼拉點點頭，拿起水壺過去給在沉默中閱讀聖經的卞福汝老先生添水，並說明了現在的情況，問道，「請問您能給他們主持復婚儀式嗎?」

「這裡做為場地對您們這樣品級門第的婚姻會不會太簡便了?」

「其實安琪說的有道理，法律效力相同就可以了。」

「一粒沙，妳站這裡，我站這裡。」

「那麼，」卞福汝老先生用顫抖的手拄著拐杖站起來，等安灼拉回到櫃台後頭跟格朗泰爾站在一塊兒，才往空中劃了十字，全文背誦儀式禱文，並告知復婚夫婦把手重新握在一起，說道，「各位休假與還在工作的青年以及在場的另一對幸福夫婦，今天我們在聖父、聖子與聖靈的祝福下，齊聚在當事人兒子跟他的男朋友開設的謬尚咖啡館，見證 **巴伐利亞的馬克斯公爵與露多維卡之女莊靜崇高典雅的聖徒教會伊麗莎白女大公閣下** 與 **勒昂皮沃萊的威嚴崇高的聖徒教會馬特-托德‧安灼拉子爵閣下** 遵照天主的旨意，行他所制定的聖事，回歸家庭重新結為夫婦。您們兩位都相當清楚婚姻的意義，因此，如果這重新結為夫婦是您們自願的舉動，請回答是。」

對於卞福汝主教不帶稿全文背誦這兩串頭銜還沒給辣嘴的能耐，在場的所有觀禮賓客都油然生出了敬佩。重新變成安灼拉老家爸媽的安灼拉父母都回答了是，並非常注重場合地只親吻彼此的臉頰。隔壁店面正好唱完沃爾夫岡寫的那支 **《焊我》** ，聽眾激情鼓掌懇求再來亿遍；在這裡突然參加了場大地主家的婚禮的青年們紛紛為安灼拉喜提 **老家** 拍手慶賀。

「恭喜你啊。」格朗泰爾笑著對他說。

安灼拉關掉證在拍攝自己父母復婚的手機，說道，「看過原地結婚還不稀奇了，竟然有原地復婚的，你說這是不是活久見。」

「……你這麼PUA自己父母真的沒問題?」

「那我那天是喝個寂寞還是哭個寂寞?」安灼拉給鍋裡的法棍片翻個面，臉上掛著完美的 **魯本斯式鄙視，** 又說，「神尼馬自己的人生自己決定要幹嘛，找的到比這個還隨便的復婚理由算我他媽還不如去搞革//命。幾個月不見感情變這麼好，互相忍受你麻痺啊。」

格朗泰爾被這篇芬芳的話語震撼了的老爸老媽觀看著安灼拉邊工作邊噴自己父母，而ABC的勞動青年們已經全部成了同款 **笑哭表情** 。安灼拉的父親聽見這些，剛剛復婚的喜悅立刻被臉上的陰霾取代了。

「你都是從那裡學來這些爛嘴無賴泥腿世俗的?請給你的父母說明清楚。」

安灼拉悶著頭繼續同時炸土豆煎法棍。格朗泰爾按照點菜單調好酒送出去，掛起真誠熱忱的職業笑臉說道，「教是我教的，慣也是我慣的，我覺得這樣的安灼拉不僅接地氣還很可愛，請您不要介意。不過說實話，您就算介意我也沒辦法。」

這下子人間阿波羅可就變成 **人間死神本死** 了。安灼拉看了會他自己父親瞇起眼睛，逼視笑容可掬的格朗泰爾，並在他父親伸手進訂製正裝口袋的時候說，「你想怎樣，你想搞 **給你五個仡離開我兒子** 那種套路?」

「如果我說是，你又想怎麼樣?」

安灼拉拿著吸油紙巾和濾油篩子露出底氣不能更足的微笑，「我就現在跟格朗泰爾結婚然後回波爾多繼承他家那兩座 **小山丘** ，你們很不幸的就只有我一個崽沒別的繼承人了，你考慮考慮。」

「我知道你不是故意刀我們，」格朗泰爾說著，左右手分別摟住被他刀了而垂頭喪氣的父母親，「但是你說話前能不能考慮下我們還在這裡?」

安灼拉縮了下肩膀，這個動作復刻了他父母被威脅而縮肩膀的模樣。

「對不起，是我太自我中心了。」他說。

「不至於，」格朗泰爾說，「在座的各位都知道你是善良本善。」

「你們他媽的為什麼不原地結婚!」愛潘妮猛虎換氣數次後說道，「鐵們，湊錢，這周領工資大家給他們湊領證錢!」

「算我一份。」卞福汝老先生說著，把被催婚的當事青年震撼了存在量子。顯然就算平靜地主持完復婚儀式又回去平靜地讀紙質聖經，老人家還是把發生在謬尚的事件都聽的明明白白記在心裡。

安灼拉的母親說，「土豆，別亂來。不管是五個仡還是五百萬都給孩子當我們的復婚禮金就是了。」

「給貓的禮物收下，把支票簿收起來，車子也不要，我他媽才不靠你們養。」安灼拉冷冷地說，「要不就把支票放那邊的捐款箱，然後過來拿復婚禮物。」

於是安灼拉的父親還把那張差點逼走自己繼承人的支票放進角落的失業青年輔導就業基金會募款箱(這只箱子跟教堂募捐箱還有動物保護協會捐款箱塞在同一個角落)，然後跟他總而言之不離開了的妻子挽著手， **巡視新領土** 似地走過狹窄的通道，坐進櫃台前的座位。

「不論如何，還是恭喜您們。」格朗泰爾的父母說。

安灼拉的父親則露出莊重的微笑，「什麼時候您們有空，我跟女大公閣下過去拜訪您們。」

「我們一直都在莊園，要說有空也是天天都有空。」

啊這。難道事情已經來到老親家互相走訪探視的環結了?格朗泰爾思考著自己的未來是會跟安灼拉以平民身分平等結婚，還是自己老家被地主承包並入贅到老伴家去。他撕開捅裝牛奶上的鋁箔紙，把牛奶放進咖啡機。

安灼拉說，「格朗泰爾，調兩杯清淡點的酒吧。我請客。」

然後他端出熱騰騰一整盆炸土豆塊跟特大號一份煎法棍片，擺在他父母面前，帶著燦爛的笑容說，「復婚禮物，不要錢，請務必收下並吃乾淨。 **不吃完就是不愛我** 。」

「……你是故意的?」

「是又怎麼樣?」安灼拉接過格朗泰爾拿來的高腳酒杯，墊好紙片墊子也拿到他老父親老媽子面前，「你還能再把我坑到貧民窟討生活一次?我兄弟老伴還有老鐵都在這裡，你以為我怕?」

格朗泰爾才拿了馬呂斯要的牛肉土豆餅過來，看見同樣是在貧民窟討生活還債的社畜馬呂斯男爵閣下搖搖頭，對朋友們示意使用戰術沉默應付這個情況，安灼拉那窩社會主義表兄弟則露出 **瓜娃終於長大了** 的欣慰表情。

安灼拉的父母看看這群疲累卻快樂的青年再看看自己兒子。接著，他身穿束腰的母親拿起餐具，優雅地叉起一塊炸土豆送進嘴裡。

「土豆，這個好吃。」她說，「兒子給做的，我們這輩子就算栽在安琪手裡了。」

「說的太有道理了，一粒沙。」

格朗泰爾把從其他桌收來的小費放進收銀機，看見安灼拉忙著幹活，上半張臉還寫著鄙視，下半張臉卻已經無法控制地笑裂了。

「就事論事，其實你挺高興的對吧。」格朗泰爾悄悄地說。

安灼拉則悄悄地說，「有一說一，其實是很高興沒錯。」

然後，他端起跟他父母的復婚禮物一樣的免費大套餐，拿出去贈給繼續討論起巴黎歌劇院地底下的文物的老鐵們。

因為拆除格朗泰爾畫的帆布而無牌營業將近六個月後，格朗泰爾又想出讓謬尚重新擁有招牌的方法。安灼拉採納這個建議，聯繫了專業的工人在在拓店營業後的第二個店休日過來。格朗泰爾抱著下樓觀光的旺代天團，讓安灼拉從他臂彎裡撈走白貓郭文，跟他並肩站在人行道，在施工安全距離外觀看工人給謬尚本店換好新的遮雨棚，並按照要求，用紅色油漆在遮雨棚的橫槓槓刷字。

「所以你是真的因為頂撞你媽才被你爸坑的?」格朗泰爾問道。

「差不多。他希望我回去接班不假，」安灼拉說，「只是前年我媽去希臘旅行，臉上曬傷了。我問她是不是西山挖煤回來的。」

就算是在一個 **習慣性互相PUA** 的家庭，這樣的問法還是有點過份的。只不過雖然活該，如果安灼拉沒被自己老父親坑，格朗泰爾也就沒辦法在聖米歇爾廣場又遇見他並一路發展到今天了。

「其實你不社畜也不廢柴，你知道嗎，」安灼拉說著，用他那雙藍得要命的眼睛望向格朗泰爾，「你是我遇過最樂觀、最重視友情、技能最多，而且最能無條件包容一切的人。」

「一起救過人喝過酒而已，至於嗎。」

「至於啊。這兩個店面都是你幫我弄出來的。」

「我謝謝你啊老鐵。」格朗泰爾說，「等會記得拍照更新主頁。中午想吃什麼?」

「你想吃什麼我跟一份。」

「行吧。」

格朗泰爾還沒想到中午要吃什麼。店休日還得自己做飯真他媽辛苦。乾脆叫外賣算了。

安灼拉對這個主意並沒有表示反對。格朗泰爾就想著該叫哪家外賣，一邊擼著貓，跟他的老伴兼老鐵兼合夥人(幸好沒再兼甲方)一起觀賞裝修工人在兩條蓋著國旗配色遮雨棚的橫槓槓上寫招牌名稱。左邊本店的招牌寫著 **謬尚咖啡館** ，右邊新店面的招牌則寫著 **始於他媽的** **1832** **年** 。

**All That Ends Well Is Well**


End file.
